


I Want Your Bite

by Ordinary_Fangirl



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Fangirl/pseuds/Ordinary_Fangirl
Summary: Whoever said that falling in love is easy, wasn't sane.





	1. Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my IwaOi omegaverse fanfic! This fic will describe my headcanon of how Iwaizumi and Oikawa develop feelings for each other and get together. the first 1 to 3 chaters will probably explain background information, but I will soon get more into it and sexual tension is predicted! Further notes at the bottom, now please enjoy the first chapter<3

"Iwa-chan, how come you don't have a mate yet?"

After processing what his idiotic team captain had just asked, Iwaizumi Hajime, 18 years old, 3rd year in high school, started choking on his drink.

"Why do *cough* you ask?" *cough*, was everything Iwaizumi could say, still trying to catch his breath. They were having lunch on the roof alone and just a minute ago they talked about career plans and university choices. So how the hell did the setter come up with _that_?  
Oikawa took a bite of Tamagoyaki in his mouth and briefly replied,

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarten and you never really had anyone special, right?"

Oikawa gazed at the clouds floating above them absentmindedly and chewed on his egg dish. He didn't seem to give much thought on the awkwardness of the situation, like it was the most normal topic to talk about.  
Iwaizumi was silent for a second. He had never once talked to Oikawa about this. He never talked to any of his friends or teammates about it. The only time he had really thought about this topic was the time he presented in middle school.  
He was 14 back then and it was his second year attending Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.  
Iwaizumi Hajime was the first student of his class to present and from that fated day on, he was referred to as an Alpha.  
Not that it was surprising. Despite his average height, he always had a wide back, well-developed muscles and an intimidating aura. Everyone suspected that Iwaizumi would present as an alpha, the highest rank among the second genders.  
Alphas in general are considered superior to betas and omegas. Well, physically they might be, but Iwaizumi has never felt different from others with his alpha status.  
That was until Oikawa presented.

 

They met each other in kindergarten and for some reason Oikawa was immediately attached to him. Iwaizumi thought that the chubby crybaby was annoying at first and well, that hasn't changed throughout the years, but as he learned of Oikawa dedicating his free time to train volleyball just like him, he became quite fond of the brown haired boy. They spent more time together and Iwaizumi started to admire his determination to become the setter of the national team. They practiced, met up with friends from their class, participated in tournaments during middle school and eventually became inseparable.  
That was the time when Iwaizumi presented.  
Everyone was impressed by him being the first one to reveal his second gender and so was his friend Oikawa. The words he heard him say that day are still burned in his memory.

_"Whaa~ Amazing Iwa-chan! If I present as an alpha too we can join the national team together, wouldn't that be great?"_

Being flattered by that remark and not wanting to embarrass himself by saying something stupid, Iwaizumi just scoffed and lied, not wanting to be on the national team with such a sissy who can't even toss to him decently.  
Of course, Oikawa didn't take him seriously back then and just laughed it off, but a few months later, the setter's worst nightmares became reality.  
Oikawa presented.. as an omega.

Being in the same class as Oikawa, Iwaizumi was one of the first to hear the news. His friend has been absent for a few days and their teacher told them to not worry and if someone could bring his homework over at the weekend. Their teacher's words didn't sound convincing. Still in shock, Iwaizumi of course volunteered to accept that task and panicked over how he would be able to comfort Oikawa.  
Nobody would have ever guessed that their classmate presents as an omega. By now, Oikawa had a lean but muscular body, he was quite tall and his personality was always similar to that of a leader. Iwaizumi and his teammates were sure that he would present as either an alpha or a beta, even tough the latter was a very unlikely outcome.  
His physical abilities were great and as an alpha the possibility of joining the national team was not too small. Oikawa's life revolved around his dream of being an internationally acknowledged setter and that very dream was shattered on the day he presented. Omegas might still be able to keep up with alphas in middle school but it was inevitable to fall back physically behind his teammates in high school.  
Those were the thoughts, Iwaizumi was brooding over while he walked into the direction of Oikawa's house after school.

_Shit!_

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he proceeded with his task to deliver Oikawa's homework on Saturday. He was now standing in front of his best friend's house. What should he say? Would he be able to comfort him? How bad would Oikawa's state be? Would Oikawa hate him for being an alpha? Would he quit volleyball because of this?  
Iwaizumi cursed under his breath one last time before he rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, a beautiful woman with long, wavy, brown hair answered the doorbell. It was Oikawa Sachie, his friend's beta mother who had definitely passed her hair to her youngest son. She looked at Iwaizumi with a surprised expression, but her amber eyes mirrored exhaustion and concern.

"Oh, it's you Hajime-kun. It's good to see you. Come on in."

Iwaizumi nodded politely and stepped into the warmth of the house. What the wing spiker didn't know, was the intoxicating smell awaiting him there. It smelled of fresh mint and morning dew. His instincts told him to drop the bags he was carrying and search for the source of the smell immediately, but he already knew where it came from.   
Oikawa.  
This was the fading scent of a heat. Oikawa's heat.  
When alphas and omegas present in their adolescence, their sense of smell sharpens and they earn the ability to distinct scents of other alphas and omegas. Now Oikawa had an individual scent, and for some reason Iwaizumi felt very much attracted to the idea of burying his nose in the crook of his friend's neck.  
_Wait_ , he shouldn't be thinking such things about his best friend, who was definitely very depressed and sad at the moment. The wing spiker quickly banished any inappropriate thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his task.

"Can I go see him?"

Iwaizumi walked in behind Oikawa's mother and patiently waited for her reply. She hesitated for a moment, well aware of the fact that it could either be a good or bad idea to let the guest visit her son in his current condition. She turned around and replied with a small smile, filled with hope.

"Sure, please take care of my son, Hajime-kun."

The young alpha nodded once again and made his way upstairs, following the strong, minty scent.  
He paused in front of the door belonging to Oikawa's room. He couldn't hear sniffles or sobs, which was strange since Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa would definitely cry. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.  
No answer.  
He knocked again, a little louder this time but there was still no noticable reaction from inside.  
He carefully pushed the door open and let light illuminate the dark room.  
Not wanting to startle the crying mess Iwaizumi suspected inside, he made his way into the room quietly and opened the door to the extent that he could see what awaited him there, without having to turn the light on.  
The room was a mess and the scent was stronger inside. Clothes were laying all over the floor, CDs and books scattered around , the table in the middle turned upside down and on the opposite side of the room a bed with a person crouched on the mattress. Just a mere shadow wrapped in blankets, but the body was turned towards the door.  
Hajime had never seen his best friend in a state like this before.  
Oikawa's eyes were dazed. His usually glistening, chocolate brown eyes were now dull and fixated on an invisible spot on the floor. His hair was messy and covered by a blanket, arms slung around a body that seemed so much more fragile than Iwaizumi would have guessed. Oikawa seemed to not have eaten much in the past days, showing in his thin and bony appearance. Dry streams of tears were visible on the brunet's cheeks and the normally loud and annoying, bratty setter was now as silent as a frigthened kid. No cheerful "Iwa-chan", no childish twinkle in the eyes, no sappy remark, not even a movement to show reaction.  
Iwaizumi just stood there and looked at the boy. He seemed so vulnerable and much weaker than ever before.  
And after entering the room, the spiker could identify the foreign smell mixed with Oikawa's minty, after heat-scent.   
It was fear.

"O-Oikawa?.. It's me.. Hajime.."

Iwaizumi approached the creature carefully and put the bags on the messy floor before kneeling in front of the bed. He was now in Oikawa's line of vision but low enough to not scare him.  
Oikawa seemed to recognize the face and contorted the before lifeless expression on his face into one of the fake smiles, Iwaizumi hated so much. More tears started welling at the edges of his eyes.

"Iwa-chan.. Seems like your wish will be granted.. You don't have to play on the national team with me.."

As the words left his chapped lips, the fresh globs of salty liquid started streaming down his face again. His fake smile stayed though. The face, Oikawa made at that moment was the face Iwaizumi never wanted to see ever again in his whole life.  
Oikawa was broken.


	2. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! I'm already working on the third chapter, but my college schedule is just insane, so I might not be able to update until Friday. Thank you for your lovely comments, they really encouraged me<3 This chapter is much longer than the previous one, so please enjoy it!

"Iwa-chan.. Seems like your wish will be granted.. You don't have to play on the national team with me.."

Iwaizumi couldn't believe his ears. The lie he told Oikawa back then, the brunet was taking it seriously now! It was all a misunderstanding! The spiker tried to soothe his friend.

"Oikawa, you know that I didn't mean it that way. I-I was just too embarassed, that you wanted both of us to continue playing volleyball together."

Iwaizumi knew that this was an effortless attempt to comfort him since Oikawas tears grew heavier and he now started sobbing.

"How am I supposed to play with you and the others in the future? How am I supposed to ever play volleyball again? I'm a fucking OMEGA!"

He spat the last word out, as if it was a disease, he suffered from. Oikawas snot dripped from his nose. The alpha was totally lost, what should he do to help Oikawa? He had never been good with words, so he briefly thought about just embracing the omega, but this would make things way more complicated. Iwaizumi's alpha instincts shouldn't kick in right now. It would just scare Oikawa, who was now definitely not in the mood to accept physical contact.  
The wing spiker collected his thoughts for a moment and picked his next words carefully. He looked into Oikawa's teary eyes directly now.

"Listen, Oikawa. You might have presented as something you didn't want to be, but that doesn't mean that you can give up now. You are a great setter and you will continue to be one in the future. You have to stand up proudly and show everyone just how strong you are. This is what my best friend, Oikawa Tooru would do and I will always be there to catch you, if you ever dare to fall. You hear me?"

Iwaizumi normally wasn't sappy and had major probems with expressing his feelings, since it was embarrassing as hell, but it seemed to work. Oikawas sobs turned into sniffles and gazing into the wing spikers green, determined eyes, made his tears stop. His expression relaxed a little and the tanned boy looked at him expectedly with a raised eyebrow.

"I said, 'Did you hear me', Trashykawa."

Oikawa chuckled a little and Iwaizumi almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Back again with the nickname, huh? Yes I did hear you, Iwa-chan."

The brown haired setter looked a lot calmer now and sported one of his small, genuine smiles, which he seldomly wore. Still, the insecurity was written all over his face.

"Do you really think I can keep up with the other alphas, although I'll soon be inferior with my limited, physical abilities?"

iwaizumi didn't even have to think about an answer, before he replied.

"Hell yes. With your normal, annoying attitude and some extra parctice, you'll soon be able to show yourself as an equal on the court and if you don't, I'm gonna whip your ass in shape!"

Oikawa's smile got even brighter at the more or less endearing encouragement by his friend. Thank goodness that Iwaizumi was able to get him out of his miserable state. Normally he would always scold the setter when he complained about anything, but now wasn't the time to be his usual, moody and bad-mouthed self. He needed to be there for Oikawa and he was quite satisfied with the outcome of the past minutes.  
The spiker responded with a similar smile and helped Oikawa clean up the mess in his room, before they went downstairs to apologize for the inconveniences Oikawa caused his mother.  
Sachie happily embraced her son tightly and mouthed a small 'thank you' to Iwaizumi. It was late already, so the teen took Sachie up on her offer to stay for dinner and updated Oikawa on the latest information about class and training. After dinner, the setter sat down on the couch in the living room to distract himself, while the guest helped with cleaning the dishes. Knowing that Oikawa couldn't hear them, Sachie started a conversation.

"Thank you so much, Hajime-kun. After seeing Tooru's in this _state_ the past days, I was so desperate and didn't know what to do. His older brother presented as an alpha just like his father, so we never expected him to be an omega.. Will he.. really be alright?"

His mother turned to him with a hopeful expression. She really resembled Oikawa with her wavy, chocolate brown hair and the big, amber eyes.

"Like I said, it was no problem. Oikawa is my friend and teammate and he is strong. I couldn't let him quit volleyball just like that and he shouldn't shut himself in, because of such ridiculous reasons. He really has potential and if anyone ever dares to insult him, because he's an omega, I'd pro-.."

 _What the hell.._ 'Protect' was the word Iwaizumi let almost slip from his mouth. He paused his movements of drying the clean dishes and realized what he had just said. Couldn't this be misunderstood as a confession?  
His stomach turned uncomfortably, thinking about the consequences of such a statement. If he had said that in public, what would have happened? He looked up at Sachie, who was now smiling brightly at him. With this expression, she resembled Oikawa even more.

"Tooru should be happy to have a friend and teammate like you, Hajime-kun. I know he will be alright if he has you by his side."

The alpha, too embarrassed to look at her again, let his eyes fall on the towel in his hands and finished his job of drying the dishes. Wanting to say goodbye before leaving, the wing spiker made his way to the living room and what he found there, was more than surprising.  
Oikawa in a fetal position on the couch. HIs tousled locks on a pillow and slim arms embracing his muscular but lean frame, a common position for omegas who are trying to protect their body while sleeping. The content expression on the brunet's fave made Iwaizumi's heart stutter. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell calmly. The spiker just stood there and silently wished for his friend, to be able to continue sleeping like this from now on.  
Sachie stepped next to the couch and combed her hand through her son's locks, with a loving gaze.

"He must be tired after crying all those days,"

She now addressed the alpha directly again,

"Thank you Hajime-kun. You will always be welcomed in our house. Feel free to drop by whenever you want to."

Iwaizumi smiled at the woman. The Oikawa's had always treated him like a third son and he never failed to feel at home whenever he came over. Oikawa and him had spent most of their lives together and they had learned to accept each other's antics over the years. As a child, Iwaizumi used to imagine them as two parts of a whole, but that was a picture of the past.    
He grabbed his bag and bid his farewell to Sachie on his way out. As he strolled down the street, Iwaizumi processed everything that had happened that day and he found himself smiling at the thought of him and Oikawa, being able continue playing volleyball together from now on. He would never let him know that though.

 

Oikawa was happily welcomed in class and in the volleyball team when he returned to school. Since Oikawa wasn't the 'normal' type of omega, everyone treated him the same way as before, but that didn't mean that Oikawa himself accepted being an omega.  
Against his doctor's advice, he started taking heat suppressants at a very young age. Right after his first heat, he started taking the pills. He trained more than everybody else, and stayed behind almost everyday, to practice tosses and serves. He still wanted to be on the national team and he wouldn't give up on it so fast. That was until he hurt his knee in 3rd year middle school due to putting too much strain on his ligaments when practicing. Oikawa was now proudly the captain of Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High's team and about to win the "Setter of the year" award. And at that crucial time, a new first year joined the team. Said first year was Kageyama Tobio, who learned all of Oikawas techniques in less time, than anyone else ever could. A boy with infinite potential and the nickname 'genius'.  
Oikawa was pissed off. He trained more than anybody else and this small first year was destined to surpass him in no time.  
One day after practice, he had an emotional breakdown in the gym. Kageyama had asked Oikawa to practice serving with him and the brown haired 3rd year felt more than humiliated by the request. Iwaizumi was just in time, to stop Oikawa from hitting the first year in his anger. The rivalry between both setters was infinite for the omega captain and he swore, to never lose against Kageyama in his whole life.  
Oikawa exerted himslef even more and eventually lost the omega girlfriend he had back then. He had just been one month with her, so it wasn't much of a break up for Oikawa. He had many female fans back then, despite being an omega, but he never got serious with anyone, because it could interfere with his training.  
When he joined Aoba Johsai high school along with some other teammates and of course his best friend Iwa-chan, he developed his skill of observing his enemy's strategies even further. In no time, everyone admired Oikawa with his smart and serious, but sometimes joyful and sassy behavior and he was bound to be captain of the team in high school too.  
But now, after playing in the Spring High tournament and losing to his long sworn rival Kageyama Tobio, who of course had presented as an alpha in middle school, Oikawa was uncertain of what to do in the remaining months before attending university. The Spring High tournament had been his last chance to have a showdown with Ushijima Wakatoshi, a person he had despised for years.  
Should he concentrate on the studies and leave the volleyball club or should he stay and train more? What would Iwa-chan and the other 3rd years do?  
He was just having lunch with his best friend on the roof of their school and Oikawa decided to ask his friend directly.

"Say, Iwa-chan. Will you continue playing volleyball for the next months or will you concentrate on studying?"

Iwaizumi looked up from his lunchbox and said,

"Since I'll continue playing volleyball in university, I'm going to stay on the team for the remaining months. Otherwise I might get out of shape."

That's right, Iwaizumi planned on being a professional volleyball player. The dream Oikawa once had, would be granted to his alpha friend, instead of him. It was hard for Oikawa to keep up with the inhuman strenghth of the alphas these days and the past years, he even neglected his studies for his wish to professionally play on the national team. The setter has been thinking about it the past months and decided to give up on it. Iwaizumi and him wouldn't go to the same colleges, they wouldn't be able to train together like they did now and they wouldn't be able to play on the national team together. The decision to give up had been hard on him, but it was for his best and he finally started to accept that after the loss against Karasuno.  
But still, Oikawa would be lonely without his teammates and Iwa-chan.  
His thoughts about being left alone went on and as they resumed talking about their choices for university, a random question popped up in Oikawas head.

"Iwa-chan, how come you don't have a mate yet?"

His best friend was an alpha after all. They were both 18 years old and it surprised Oikawa that his best friend never once had mentioned anything about that topic in front of him.  
After the words had left Oikawas mouth, his best friend started choking.

"Why do _*cough*_ you ask? _*cough*_

The question surprised Oikawa. Wasn't it normal to talk about stuff like that? Iwa-chan couldn't be embarrassed, could he? The brown haired setter took a piece of Tamagoyaki from his lunch box and looked up at the sky. After a moment he continued,

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarten and you never really had anyone special, right?"

He continued to chew on his egg dish. No reply. He turned his head to look at his team's ace. Iwa-chan was scowling. He did that often, so it wasn't very surprising, but there was still no answer to Oikawas question. After what seemed like forever, Oikawa waved a hand in front of his best friend's face, who finally snapped out of his scowling trance.

"Iwa-chan? Are you still with me or are you in some kind of prehistoric state like a cave dweller?"

After the cocky remark, the wing spiker leaned forward to hit him, hard, and tried to hide the faint blush on his face. He sat down again and took a vegetable out of his lunch box.  
Oikawa rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain and started cackling, who had just found out about his best friends secret. At first, Oikawa wanted to seriously talk about the topic of love, but Iwaizumis reaction was too amusing, so he decided to tease him a little.

"Ohh~? Iwa-chan is embarrassed? I don't see that very often."

His friend sent a glare to him and replied in an angry voice,

"Who's embarrassed, Shittykawa? I just don't see the point of discussing romance-related topics with an idiot like you."

With a now obviously sour mood, Iwaizumi resumed eating the rest of his lunch box, before taking a last sip from his drink and standing up to leave.

"Ehh~. Iwa-chan, you should fix that bad attitude of yours, or you'll never find a girlfriend."

Oikawa's sly smile was now visibly stretched from one ear to the other. Just like his friend, he rose from his sitting position with the evil intention to get unnecessarily close to Iwaizumi. Oikawas shoulder pressed against Iwaizumi's and said ace caught a whiff of the minty scent, the omega tried to conceal most of the time.  
Iwaizumi had always been smaller than Oikawa but in the past months he grew a few centimeters and was now just above his omega friend's eye level. Oikawa looked at him seductively and his voice was not more than a mere whisper.

"Or should I give you supplementary lessons on how to behave around unclaimed omegas, I-wa-chan?"

The last syllables rolled off Oikawas tongue, as if he was asking to be claimed right here and there, but Iwaizumi knew what his friend was plotting. Oikawa wasn't the only one who could play that game. He looked back at the chocolate-brown orbs, took him by his arm and hauled the setter's body against the fence to capture him in between his arms, making it impossible to escape from the position.  
Naturally, Oikawa was surprised by the sudden act of aggressiveness. His friend would normally just growl at him, tell him to back off and then leave, but he decided for a different kind of approach this time.  
The setter was trapped between Iwaizumis strong, muscled arms. He looked at the wing spiker's face with disbelief and shock, and before he could protest, Iwaizumi said something that sent a shiver down Oikawas spine.

"Should I show just how much of teaching I still need, Shittykawa? I think you are underestimating me a little too much."

Iwaizumi's eyes were filled with anger and disgust but deep inside the green, intense orbs, Oikawa could make out something he had never seen before in the familiar pair of eyes.  
_Lust._  
Oikawa gulped and noticed that his knees felt about ready to give in and his heart was slamming incredibly fast against his rib cage. He fisted the metal of the fence with his slender fingers and didn't dare to breath. After a few moments of silent tension between them and before Oikawa could let himself fall forward and sink against the strong alpha's chest, Iwaizumi let go of the fence and turned around. He walked off, just like that, leaving his omega friend breathless against the cold metal. After Iwaizumi was out of sight, Oikawa slid down the supporting structure and tried not to pant frantically.  
Iwaizumi Hajime had cornered him. That is what happened.  
The setter's heart was beating at an unbelievably high rate, his palms were sweaty, his mouth dry and his breaths were leaving him in quick huffs. With the alpha's previous behavior, he brought forth Oikawa's omega instincts, the instincts he always denied to have. The instincts he always hated so much about himself.  
The setter blushed hard, as he remembered Iwaizumi's facial expression, the bared teeth, the eyes filled with hunger, hovering over him like he was his prey.  
What was going on? In his whole life, Oikawa never once had a reaction like that to anyone. Trying to think rationally, the brunet searched for a logical and morally acceptable excuse for the state he was in, but deep inside he already knew the answer to the question of what had happened to him.  
Oikawa was turned on. What made it worse, was the fact that he was turned on by his best friend and he had a hard time banishing any inappropriate thoughts forming in his mind.

"Shit!"

Oikawa cursed through clenched teeth,  before burying his crimson face in the shaking palms hands to hide his hot cheeks.   
A few moments passed before the bell signaled the resuming classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second chater of my fic! How did you like it? In the next chapter we'll get some of Iwa's thoughts on the cornering and Oikawa will suffer a bit;) I have tons of ideas for this pairing and I really hope to include as many of them as possible! Please leave comments about his chapter and kudos<3


	3. The Line Between Friendship And Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! I'm updating earlier than planned, because I won't be able to work on it this weekend.. After I upload this one, I'll start with the fourth chapter:) This chapter should roughly be as long as the last one, I think and I might make my chapters a little longer in the future, but we'll see about that;) Now enjoy the 3rd chapter of 'I Want Your Bite'<3

A joke. He meant it as a joke. Just a little lesson for Oikawa, to let him have a taste of his own medicine.  
These were the excuses, Iwaizumi repeated over and over in his head, as he walked down the hallway to his classroom. What had gotten into him to take it this far? But for some unknown reason, he didn't hate the way Oikawa reacted.. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes widening in shock, holding his breath, waiting for his next action with anticipation. He had looked kinda.. omega that way?  
Iwaizumi had never treated Oikawa as an omega, that time in middle school when he presented, was the only exception.   
Normally, the brown-haired setter mingled with alphas and only had omegas approach him romantically before.   
As far as Iwaizumi knew, no alpha had ever dared to make a move on Oikawa, because he was more of an alpha than an omega. Furthermore, Oikawa made sure to suppress most of his omega scent everyday.  
The spiker didn't exactly mind his friend's arrogant and bratty, alpha-like behavior, since he knew that it was the only thing giving his captain safety. So why is it, that Iwaizumi's heart felt like it was ready to explode when he recalled the scene on the roof? __  
With fear, the ace seemed to catch up on the conclusion, his thoughts were trying to lead him, so he decided to distract himself with counting the tiles on the ceiling, until he would enter his classroom.  
He had almost reached it, when a couple, came into sight. They were both male, an alpha and an omega. Hajime recognized the alpha, it was one of his classmates, named Yamamoto Sousuke. The couple looked up at the footsteps and the omega gave his alpha a quick peck on the lips, before he left for his own lesson. Iwaizumi noticed the intense scent of the omega on his classmate and halted in his track. Yamamoto, who picked up the other's discomfort at witnessing such an intimate moment, scratched his neck and blushed faintly.

  
"Sorry for the surprise, Iwaizumi-kun. We've been going out for a while now, but he requested to scent each other today, so yeah.."

  
The embarassment was clearly written over his classmate's face, but he seemed so happy, that it made Iwaizumi's heart clench for some reason. Before he could think it through, his lips moved on their own,

"Why are you going out?"

Yamamoto looked confused by the question. He smiled at the wing spiker after sorting out the words for his answer,

"Well, we like each other."

Iwaizumi's eyes landed on the floor, a deep crease on between his eyebrows and before he could ask another question, the school bell rang and therefore interrupted their conversation. They went inside and the ace took his seat at the window, gazing at the soccer court, not paying attention to his English teacher, who had started the lesson.

 _'Love'_ , huh?  
The famous, warm and snuggly feeling you get, when you meet your destined someone.   
He had never felt that sugary emotion before and neither had he ever met someone who made his heart race with excitement.

 _Oikawa did_.

The voice in his head recalled the face of his friend, as if there wasn't anything more obvious.  
_Shit._ Why was he thinking about him again? He couldn't believe, that the conceited idiot had made him lose his composure during lunch break. With a shake of the head, Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that hose were just his alpha instincts, kicking in at a bad time.  
Trying to banish those thoughts, he gave his best to concentrate on the rest of his English class before he would encounter the omega again after school.

 

The last bell.   
His classes were over and Oikawa would have to go to the gym for practice now.   
He packed up his school supplies rather slowly and wondered, how Iwaizumi and him would behave around each other, after what had happened during the lunch break. Had the wing spiker done it intentionally? If so, what had his intention been? Or was Oikawa overreacting and his friend had just tried to pull a joke on him?   
He could skip practice to avoid an awkward encounter. No, he was the captain after all.   
With a loud sigh, Oikawa took his bag and slowly made his way down the hallways, trying to ignore his heartbeat picking up.  
He reached the club room after 10 minutes and opened the door carefully. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate, but the fear of who to find in the room made him anxious.  
Slowly, he stepped inside and almost let out a sigh of relief. The only ones in there, were his other 3rd year teammates Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, who were currently changing.  
At the sound of the door opening, both of them looked up with a surprised face.

"That's rare. Why are you alone today Oikawa? Iwaizumi is already in the gym. Has something happened?"

It was a legitimate question, Hanamaki had asked, since Oikawa and his the ace arrived and left together almost everyday. Their brown haired captain put his bag down and laughed it off.

"Yeah, I had something to discuss with my Jap history teacher and it took some time. I bet Iwa-chan didn't want to wait!"

He silently hoped, that his teammates didn't notice the nervous smile he was wearing, but they just exchanged empty looks and approached the door. 

"Whatever. We're done changing, so see you in the gym, Oikawa."

They closed the door behind themselves and the setter slumped onto a bench with relief.  
_That was close._

 

The omega opened the door to the gym and stepped inside. The team was already stretching and his coach looked at him with a reproachful expression.

"What took you so long? We're almost done stretching and I wanted to have a meeting before we start."

Oikawa quickly tied his shoelaces and before he could enter the court to join the stretching, he replied,

"Sorry coach, I had something to discuss with a teacher. It won't happen again."

The coach nodded and dismissed him to the court.   
Since everyone else had already paired up with someone, Oikawa began his routine alone. He hadn't made eye contact with his alpha friend and he could have sworn that the others smelled his restlessness.   
Half way through his stretching routine, the brown haired captain couldn't help but notice Iwaizumi, giving the first years advice on their exercises.   
The ace was touching Kunimi and Kindaichi on their backs, hips and legs with careful movements. The way his tanned hands wandered over his underclass men's bodies, almost appeared to be.. gentle.   
_Irritating_.

"Oikawa-senpai?"

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts, at the sudden call of his name. It was Yahaba, who had called him and he looked worried for some reason.

"Are you alright? You look kinda.. pissed?"

Oikawa didn't even realize that his hands were balled to fists and that he was scowling. He quickly changed to his usual, carefree expression and stood up from his stretching.

"I'm great, Shigeru-chan, but thanks for worrying! Let's begin the practice alright?"

He clapped his hands together and took a ball out of the cart. 

"Alright, everyone! Let's start with spikes. Shigeru-chan and me will toss to you and after 5 spikes each, we'll switch to receiving."

The other teammates nodded and scattered on the court, taking their respectful positions. It didn't seem to go unnoticed, that Iwaizumi avoided his captain, because now, Hanamaki approached the wing spiker and murmured something to which Iwaizumi barked back, that whatever he had asked is none of the other third year's business. The underclass men exchanged worried looks, since Iwaizumi never shouted at anyone, except their captain.  
Oikawa took his position next to the net and awaited the first ball.   
Matsukawa was the first to spike, Kunimi the second and Hanamaki the third. It would be Iwaizumi's turn next.   
Oikawa gulped and prepared himself to toss the flying ball. At the blow of the whistle, Iwaizumi's calf muscles contracted and he started running. Everything around Oikawa suddenly muted. The only thing he could see at that moment, was his best friend and teammate. For the first time, since the lunch break, Iwaizumi was looking at him directly again. The alpha watched him, watched his every movement with his focused, green eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to spike the ball.   
Oikawa couldn't concentrate on his surroundings anymore. Everything moved in in slow motion for him. He recalled Iwaizumi's face from the lunch break and imagined what could have happened, if said ace hadn't turned around and walked away back then.   
The setter's legs felt wobbly again and his rapid heart beat thrummed in his ears like a drum. Not daring to break the intense eye contact with the green-eyed spiker,  Oikawa completely forgot what it was that he had to do.

"Oikawa-senpai, look out!!!"

He heard a first year call his name, but it was too late. With a loud smacking sound, the ball fell on Oikawas head. Confused by the impact, he stumbled and crashed backwards against the cart with the rest of the balls. A sudden pain, shot through his spine, as he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor with countless balls, scattered around him.   
His team ran towards their captain and kneeled down beside his body, talking nervously with worried expressions. His coach, who had witnessed the scene from the bench, approached the setter quickly and pushed his way through the crowd of people. 

"Oikawa, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

His injured knee was stinging.. It was his right knee and he could feel that he would have to cool it later. The brown haired setter carefully sat up, and his voice pitched up by at least one octave whe he replied,

"Ahaha, I wasn't paying attention, was I? I'm good, so let's resume the training."

With trembling knees and the help of his coach, Oikawa stood up and looked at his teammates' faces.   
They were staring at him in disbelief. Well, they had all the reason to do so, because their captain rarely ever got distracted.  
His gaze met Iwaizumis and then it hit Oikawa, just like the ball did before.  
_The reason why I got all nervous and weird around him today.._  
The setter gulped.  
_Could it be..?_  
Oikawa quickly shook his head and hoped that his bangs were hiding his red ears. 

The rest of the training went rather smoothly and he was in charge of cleaning up the gym with Hanamaki.   
The wing spiker with the short hair paused in his movements and turned to look at Oikawa. 

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong with Iwaizumi and you? When I asked him before, he got really rude and he normally isn't like that around us. He didn't scold you either today. Have you done something to piss him off?"

Oikawa picked up a few balls and carried them to the cart. The pain in his knee still hadn't subsided. He put them inside and smiled brightly at Hanamaki.

"I'm pissing him off all the time, so isn't that normal? Furthermore, Iwa-chan almost always has a sour mood, so don't worry about it Makki!"

His teammate still didn't look convinced, but let the topic drop, since he knew that he couldn't get any answers out of his captain just yet.   
Oikawa offered to clean up the rest and Hanamaki gladly accepted, leaving the captain alone with his thoughts.   
Twenty minutes later, the brown-haired omega locked up the gym and walked over to their club room to change. He took out an cold pack for his knee, a wet wash cloth for his face and sat down on a bench.   
Oikawa hissed at the contact of the cool compress against his knee.   
He had played many games with the injured leg and for him, it was a sacrifice for the effort, he had once put in his training.   
A knock on the door startled the setter and he snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts. It was already 7:00pm and no unauthorized people were allowed on the school grounds.   
The door opened slowly and revealed a familiar alpha and wing spiker. The surprise and shock were written all over Oikawa's face.

"Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?"

Said alpha closed the door behind him and squatted down in front of his omega friend. He had a plastic bag with him and took out a medical compress from a nearby pharmacy. 

"You were trying to hide the pain, your knee caused you during the training. Since I knew that you'd still be here, I brought something decent to fix you up." 

Oikawa listened closely, but didn't quite comprehend, what his friend had said. Iwaizumi had come back to treat him? The Iwaizumi, who kicked and hit him on purpose, all the time?  
He burst out in laughing, almost falling from the bench,

"AHAHAHA! Are you serious Iwa-chan?! Why would you do that?"

Still trying to blink the tears away, that resulted from his intense laughing, the setter didn't notice, that Iwaizumi had stopped moving for a second. The wing spiker looked down and murmured something incomprehensible.

"..ow that.."

Oikawa quietened down and looked at the other with a tilt of his head,

"Huh?"

Iwaizumi raised his head and almost shouted to his face,

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THAT?!"

The brunet froze. What had he done? Up until now, the situation was more or less normal for them, but now the omega recalled, what had happened between them today.   
Iwaizumi had cornered him in the lunch break, he felt irritated by the way Iwaizumi touched their underclass men during the warm up, he got distracted by the way Iwaizumi looked at him during practice and even got himself injured because of that. And even now, with the way his alpha friend was looking at him, Oikawas heart felt, as if it was about to explode.   
A blush crept up his cheeks and he knew that at this very moment, the imaginary, thin line separating friendship and love, between him and Iwaizumi, had vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's a cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but this was the perfect way to end the chapter, in my opinion:D Like I said, I'll start on the fourth chapter immediately and hope to update on Monday! Please leave Kudos and comments on this chapter<3 Thank you for all the great feedback up until now. -bows deeply-


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up! I was away for the weekend, but I just finished it;) From this chapter on, things will get more exciting and the chapters are going to be longer (I just can't write, what I really want to write in 2k words..)! Please enjoy the fourth chapter of my fic and I hope to start writing the next one tomorrow<3

“WHY THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THAT?!“

Iwaizumi had raised his voice unintentionally. Nothing made sense for him anymore. His actions on the roof, his clenching chest, when he saw Yamamoto and his omega boyfriend together, worrying about Oikawa to the extent of going out to buy compresses for the arrogant setter. He looked up and saw his friend blushing heavily, grabbing the hem of his shorts in his lap. The whole situation reminded Iwaizumi of some idiotic love drama, his mother would watch. A man acting cold towards others and only showing his caring and protecting character towards his crush, who is coincidentally also his childhood friend.   
_I’m not a part of some stupid shoujo manga, damn it! And I DO NOT have a crush on Oikawa.. maybe._

Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts and quickly treated the omega’s leg, before standing up and saying,

“Let’s forget, what happened today. Everything. The stuff on the roof, the incident during practice and this situation right now. It’s not important anyway.”

After the words had left his mouth, he regretted them already. He didn’t mean them and he said them anyway, to save their friendship. _It’s for our best._ The voice in his head tried to reassure him of that. He caught a glimpse of Oikawa, whose brown eyes were covered by a veil of disappointment and hurt at the words. The alpha’s heart felt that familiar prick again. He sensed the urge to embrace the setter, to lean down and capture him in his strong arms, never wanting to let go. He wholeheartedly wanted to take the words back, but it was too late. Oikawa stood up from the bench, faking a smile and replied,

“Yeah, you are right. Let’s forget it.”

The setter turned around and faced the lockers, signaling the spiker to leave him alone. The wing spiker took the plastic bag and opened the door to step out, missing Oikawa's knuckles turning white as he balled them to shaking fists, by a second.

Iwaizumi stepped out of the clubroom and the cold wind hit him in the face, like the lash of a whip. He sincerely believed, that he had done the right thing. If he had said, what he really felt back then on the roof, he would have endangered their important friendship. The green-eyed alpha wasn’t even sure about his own emotions. Was it really love? If it was, he needed to consult someone about it, before he did more stupid things like today and to get advice on how to deal with these foreign feelings. What would Oikawa’s reaction be, if he confessed someday? The setter never wanted to be seen as the possession of an alpha and he would surely hate the tanned spiker for his disgusting and ridiculous feelings, if he confessed. Iwaizumi sighed and waited for his captain to finish changing. _It’s for our best_.

A few minutes later, Oikawa stepped out of the room and locked the door behind them. Their houses were just two streets apart from each other, so they went most of the way together every day. But today was different. Oikawa was quiet the whole time and the cold air felt oddly suffocating. Trying to break the awkward silence between them, he asked,

“Does your knee still hurt?”

The brown-haired setter didn’t look up and replied softly,

“It’s fine, thanks for asking.”

Ok, NOW the situation was awkward. Oikawa rarely ever spoke in a soft tone and he would never thank Iwaizumi so softly, for asking about his condition. He'd rather tease the other about being strangely caring, despite his gruff appearance. The wing spiker didn’t dare to look at Oikawa and a couple of silent minutes later, they reached the omega’s house.

“See you.”

The setter turned around and made his way to the door. Iwaizumi wanted to grab his hand, pull him back and apologize for what he had said, but he wasn’t ready for the consequences. He wasn’t ready to cross the line and he didn’t even know, if Oikawa wanted him to cross it. So he shook his head, stuffed his cold hands into the pockets of his jacket and distanced himself from the Oikawa household, wondering what time would bring for them.

  
Disappointed. That’s how Oikawa felt, when Iwaizumi had told him to forget about what had happened that day. He couldn’t ignore the burning heat behind his eyes, after the alpha left the changing room before. On their way back he wanted nothing more than to take Iwaizumi’s cold hand in his own, intertwine their fingers and balance the temperature of their bodies. After all, it was November already and neither of them had worn gloves. But that wasn’t possible. His friend had told him to forget the events, he told him that it ‘ _wasn’t important_ ’. Oikawa fell on his bed, exhausted and wished for his impure feelings to vanish, but it was undeniable to him now.  
He loved Iwaizumi.

 

The next weeks went by in the blink of an eye. Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw each other at practice, but didn’t exchange more than a greeting or some advice about volleyball. No scolding, no teasing, nothing. Their teammates were worried and even their coach sensed the tension between them, but nobody was able to get any information out of them. Christmas vacation was approaching and this Saturday, the team would hold a small party at a karaoke bar in Sendai, to celebrate the achievements of the year.  
Oikawa was about to leave the house, as his mother Sachie held out a beautifully-wrapped, small present to him. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the package.

“Could you give this to Hajime-kun, from all of us? You know that we’ll be away for Christmas, so please deliver it for me.”

The last thing Oikawa wanted to do, is give Iwaizumi a Christmas present from his parents, when the situation was already awkward enough between them. Still, he took the present from his mother and put it inside his bag. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light green sweatshirt today, plus his hair was a little more messy, since he wasn’t going to school. He waved his mother goodbye and completely forgot about the tiny pill in the drawer of his room. He had wanted to take that pill, before going to the party, but he would be reminded of his mistake soon enough.

 

Iwaizumi was waiting at the karaoke bar already. He had taken the earlier train to not spend any more time with his omega friend than necessary. This definitely couldn’t go on like this. They rarely ever talked nowadays, didn’t message or call each other and the worst, was the fact, that he couldn’t think of his friend without impure thoughts anymore. He needed to distract himself somehow and was relieved, when he saw some of his teammates approaching. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had met Watari and some of the first years on the way. Iwaizumi greeted all of them and after 10 more minutes, everyone except their captain was present. They entered the building and went to their booked karaoke room, sending the number of the room to their captain. The team began celebrating with choosing food and drinks for everyone, but Iwaizumi on the other end, was worried.

_What’s taking him so long?_

Just a few seconds later, the door opened and a familiar, dorky grin appeared in the room. Oikawa seemed exhausted, so he must have hurried. His hair was messier than usual and his face and ears were reddened from the cold. Not that the alpha paid any attention on his appearance. The team happily welcomed their captain and just as Oikawa was about to take his scarf off, a wave of minty, delicious scent filled the room. Iwaizumi’s head shot up, alarmed by the familiar smell and the whole room froze. Everybody was staring at Oikawa, who didn’t seem to understand, what had made them all tense. Something was clicking in the setter’s mind, as he quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck once again and widened his eyes in shock.  
The ace instinctively stood up from his spot, grabbed the wrist of the setter and walked out of the room fast enough, to not meet resistance from the omega. They distanced themselves from their team and stopped at the staircase. Hajime looked at his friend accusingly and waited for him to calm down, before he explained,

“Shit, I have forgotten to take my scent supressants..”

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to form a coherent thought. He wasn’t used to smelling Oikawa so .. _intensely_. The brunet practically burst with his own scent, after surpressing it for such a long time.

“I’ll explain it to them. Do you think you can wait here for a few minutes? They have to get used to it, but it shouldn’t be a problem, since you’re not in heat.”

Oikawa nodded and grabbed his scarf tightly, not wanting to get more attention, than he already has. Iwaizumi walked off to their room and left the omega, hoping to be back soon.

 

He hated to feel so vulnerable. Being an omega on the paper was hard enough, but accidently spreading his individual scent, like some needy omega, was beyond embarrassing and humiliating. Oikawa could still feel the confused and heated looks, almost piercing through him, on his teammates faces. He was sure, that Iwaizumi would come back soon for him and until then, he needed to keep calm. Concentrating on not giving off any unnecessary amount of his scent, Oikawa didn’t notice the three unknown alphas approaching him. At the sound of the footsteps, the brunet looked up and immediately wished to be somewhere else. Those were the types of alphas, he hated and feared the most. They were ridiculously tall, with wide shoulders and a disgusting, musky scent. The bulkiest one had a shaved head and eyed him hungrily. The omega captain suspected them to be a few years older than him and the way the three looked at his figure, made him shiver with disgust.

“Hey, pretty. How come you are alone? Want to accompany us for the rest of the day?”

The leader with the shaved head leaned in close and sniffed again. Oikawa felt bile rising in his throat. This was the scenario he always tried to avoid, being treated like a piece of meat and an inferior being. The setter took a step backwards and angrily replied,

“No thanks, I’m waiting for someone right now.”

Still, the alphas got even closer and Oikawa started to panic. He wasn’t weak, but three grown alphas were too much of an enemy, even for him.

“You don’t smell like an alpha, so I guess you’re still free.. Come on, we’ll treat you real good, little omega.”

Oikawa’s back was pressed against the wall. Never had any alpha dared to make a move on him, but today was different. He actually smelled and felt like an omega right now and that made him weak and vulnerable. The leader of the gross trio reached out a hand to touch his hair and just as Oikawa was about to kick him in his precious balls, a tanned hand appeared from behind the shaved alpha’s head and pulled him back violently. The taller alpha was sent flying to the nearby wall and his subordinates quickly flinched back at the act of aggressiveness. Oikawa recognized his savior immediately.

“Iwa-chan!”

The omega called in relief. His alpha friend looked furious, though.  
Wild eyes, mirroring his anger, knitted eyebrows, bared teeth, with a dangerous growl erupting from Iwaizumi’s throat and a defensive stance, protecting Oikawa from possible danger. It was a sight, the captain had never seen before. Ready to fight back, Iwaizumi positioned himself between the other alphas and his omega friend. The two smaller alphas helped their leader stand up and turned to look at the volleyball players. The gross shaved-head alpha rubbed his neck and said,

“What the hell. If he’s your omega you shouldn’t let him run around, smelling like a bitch in heat!”

Iwaizumi’s muscles tensed and he barked back aggressively,

“Back off, or I’ll send you and your puppies flying once more.”

The trio shrugged at the threat and made their way down the hallway, disappearing in one of the karaoke rooms. Iwaizumi’s growl died down and his muscles relaxed again. He turned around and looked at Oikawa with an empty expression. Still in a state of shock by the earlier events, the setter didn’t notice the piece of cloth in his friend’s hand, until he was freed from his own mustard colored scarf and a warm, dark blue one was wrapped around his neck. A familiar and nostalgic scent filled Oikawa’s nostrils, it smelled earthy and rich, like a walk in the forest. The wing spiker averted his eyes and simply stated,

“To cover up your scent for the time being.”

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s wrist again and they walked back to their own karaoke room. Oikawa wasn’t sure, if it was the rich, intoxicating scent filling his nose, or the warmth of the alpha’s hand around his own fogging his senses, but he was sure, that right now, for the first time in his life, he felt blessed to be born as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the fourth chapter! How did you like it? As things are starting to get more exciting, I will include some of my fantasies about this couple soon and Iwaizumi might suffer from them (Sorry Hajime, you're just too cute when flustered;)). Please give me some feedback on my work and leave kudos, comments, bookmarks,..  
> Thank you for your support, I will hopefully update on Friday<3


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 it is now! Since this one is so much longer than the others, it was difficult for me to finish in time, but I did it after all! I hope this length is ok, it's almost 4k words^^' There is fluff 'n stuff in this one (as the title says), but the smutty events will probably start in the next chapter;) Pls enjoy this one!

Iwaizumi’s body had moved on its own. When he saw his omega friend being cornered by these alpha douches, every muscle, every vein in his body ordered him to grab them, punch them, kick them as hard as possible. His instincts worked him towards the scene and he had saved his friend within a few minutes. Now he was holding the omega’s wrist in a firm grip and they stalked towards their own room again.

  
“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

  
A familiar voice sounded from behind him and he stopped in his movements to look at the source of the noise. Oikawa wore one of his genuine smiles and was tightly wrapped in his scarf. He had brought it to cover the strong omega smell with his own alpha scent and found himself liking the view of him wearing it. There was a warm, bubbly feeling in his stomach, but the wing spiker ignored the foreign sensation bluntly. Hajime lowered his head in a nod,

  
“No problem. It was nothing.”

  
They went back to the karaoke room in silence and as soon as they entered the comfortable location again, all of his teammates stormed to Oikawa in apology, for their inappropriate behavior from before. Iwaizumi gave his friend some room to adjust and everyone was told by their captain, that there’s nothing to be forgiven for. The outcome was a funny, comfortable and exciting night with all members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team, without any further unpleasant incidents. It was already past midnight, when they decided to pay the bill and packed all their belongings together.They quickly said their goodbyes, wished each other a relaxing vacation and parted into small groups.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked with them to the station and the four seniors parted ways there. On the train, Iwaizumi stood noticeably close to Oikawa and tried to hide the scent his friend leaked to the crowd. They didn’t look each other in the eye, but their torsos were almost pressed against the other and the alpha couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the presence in front of him. His senses blurred and the urge to touch the omega, enveloped by a fragrance of mint was unbearable, but he knew that he had to control himself. The twenty minute train ride seemed to last forever and Iwaizumi was more than relieved, when the doors opened, to let them step outside on the platform and catch some fresh air. The two boys still wouldn’t exchange glances or talk to each other, too scared of what the other might do or say in response. After another five minute walk in silence, Oikawa finally spoke up,

  
“Your house is the next one, so thank you again and have a good Christmas time.”

  
But to Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi decided to continue walking beside him. His omega friend looked up at him with wide eyes and a questioning look. The tanned alpha met the other's gaze and sighed,

  
“What if another alpha comes around and tries to make a move you?”

  
Never in his life, had Iwaizumi ever expected himself to act so protective around someone, but now he did and after weeks of trying to figure out his feelings, he had talked it over with Yamamoto. He was pretty sure that the reason for his behavior was affection, by now. He unmistakably liked Oikawa.  
From the time in middle school, when his friend had presented, the alpha had slowly been falling in love with him. If he was honest, the realization almost made him huff out a laugh.   
The brunet still looked confused, but Iwaizumi just continued to walk forward, passing his own house. It was still silent between them on the last few meters, but unspoken, important words lingered in the chilly air.

“Why?”

  
Iwaizumi halted and looked at the omega captain beside him, who had decided to break the silence between them again.

  
“Why what?”

  
Oikawa made a pissed off expression, the one he always wore, when someone was behaving idiotic in front of him.

  
“Why EVERYTHING? Why did you corner me one the roof, why did you come back to the clubroom to treat my leg, why did you ignore the awkwardness of what happened between us and why did you save me from those alphas today, when I could have handled it perfectly alone?”

  
Right now, Oikawa’s face was foreign to the spiker. He had never seen anything comparable before. The setter looked at him, with a sincere, questioning look. His chocolate brown locks fell lazily in his face and were illuminated by the street lamps. His cheeks were tinged a light pink from either the cold air, or the embarrassment. There was no trace of teasing, no seductive tone in is voice, just.. hope? What was Oikawa hoping for? Was he hoping for Iwaizumi to confess? To deny? Endanger their friendship? Save their friendship? Too many possible meanings played through the alpha’s head and he didn’t seem to choose one fast enough. After a few ridiculously long moments, Oikawa’s gaze lowered. He looked disappointed and.. sad? The omega turned and walked away, away from Iwaizumi, in the direction of his house. What happened after that was something, the apha couldn’t explain, even if he wanted to. He rushed after Oikawa, grabbed his wrist and turned him around forcibly, to face him. The omega’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears and in the next moment, that very face was buried in Hajime’s chest. The alpha’s arms slung around the setter’s lean frame and embraced him tightly. Everything happened so fast that neither of them had time to resist or process, what was happening. They stood there, in silence for what seemed like a minute. Something motioned against the Iwaizumi's chest and he loosened his grip a bit, to look at the creature buried in his arms. He knew, that he would always remember this moment, even if it was the most embarrassing thing, he had ever done.

 

His face was pressed against the dark grey winter parka, covering the wide chest of his alpha friend. What had just happened? He felt rejected and irritated by Iwaizumi, so he decided to leave, but now he found himself, being embraced by the taller brunet. Too many questions whirled inside Oikawa’s head and he was determined to finally get his answers now. He squirmed a little and the alpha loosened his grip to look at the setter. Their eyes met and they blushed in corresponding shades of red. This time, Iwaizumi was the first to speak,

  
“I’m sorry for everything,”

  
Oikawa tilted his head to one side a little and waited for the rest of his friend’s words.

  
“I never wanted to hurt you, but I just couldn’t endanger our friendship, because of my feelings..”

  
There it was. Oikawa almost had him and he wanted to hear it, loud and clear. Could he keep his hopes up?

  
“What feelings?”

  
Iwaizumi tensed at the question and averted his eyes for a moment, but then looked at his omega friend directly again, breathing in and saying the words Oikawa had unconsciously been waiting for, since the incident on the roof during lunch break. Maybe even longer.

  
“I like you, dumbass.”

  
Iwaizumi blushed so hard, that it was hard to say if he had a fever or if he was just embarrassed, but Oikawa knew that it was the latter. There was a warm sensation bubbling up from the omega’s toes to his cheeks and despite the excitement, he managed a smile mirroring happiness and relief.

  
“Really?”

  
Iwaizumi simply nodded, not daring to speak another word. The setter hugged him back in surprise to emphasize his answer.

  
“Me too! I like you too, Iwa-chan!”

  
Iwaizumi quickly took hold of his wrist and dragged them in the direction of Oikawa’s house, murmuring something like “You’re so embarrassing, Shittykawa.” or “What if someone hears you, idiot.” all the while, with bright red ears. They arrived at the Oikawa household and the wing spiker finally let go of the wrist. Both of them had mixed feelings about the mutual confessions, but they were sure to sort this out during Christmas vacation. The setter remembered his promise and reached in his bag to pull out a small present. Iwaizumi squinted his eyes at the package and asked,

  
“Christmas is still a few weeks from now, you know that right?”

  
Oikawa chuckled and placed it in his friend’s tanned palm.

  
“Not from me, but from my parents. They’ll be at Akio's for Christmas, so my mom asked me to deliver it to you.”

  
Iwaizumi smiled fondly at the explanation and put the present in his bag. Now was the difficult part. How should they say goodbye? Even Oikawa had no clue on how to part with an alpha, who’s been you best friend for years, who you love and who loves you back, but didn’t specify your current relationship status. A handshake would be awkward, a simple ‘Goodbye,’ wouldn’t be enough and a hug would definitely result in a kiss. _Kissing Iwa-chan_.. He couldn’t not fantasize about it in the past weeks and now it actually might happen. But to Oikawa’s disappointment, his friend just gave him a quick hug, not even tightening his hold like he did before and murmured a small “see ya”, muffled by his brown locks, before turning around to leave. Oikawa pouted at the rather loveless goodbye and called after his friend,

  
“Iwa-chan, your scarf!”

  
Iwaizumi raised his hand in a wave and called back,

  
“Keep it! It doesn’t look so bad on you.”

  
At that, the setter had to blush, because compliments from Iwaizumi were precious and he wanted to keep it to himself alone. He looked after the alpha and unlocked the door to his house, his mind still trying to realize the outcome of the day.

 

He had done it. He had confessed, and successfully at that. Hajime was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. His family had already gone to bed, so he was alone with his thoughts. When it came to Oikawa, he went out of his way and behaved strangely. He recalled their goodbye just a few moments ago. The last few weeks, he wasn’t able to stop himself from fantasizing, what the omega’s lips would feel like against his own and he had really wanted to find that out earlier. But with the way the brunet looked today, wrapped in his scarf, cheeks tinged in a light pink and eyes that were practically begging ‘Kiss me’, Hajime wasn’t convinced that he would be able to stop himself, if he had kissed Oikawa. But the alpha was happy right now, for the first time in weeks he was really full of joy and excitement. With these thoughts, Hajime drifted into sleep, dreaming about embracing his best friend and love, Oikawa Tooru.

 

 

 _Dum dum dududum dum dududum dum_  
_Oweeeeooooooo weooooweeee~_  
 _(dum dum dududum dum..)_

  
A messy bundle of cocoa-colored locks wriggled under the blanket. A lazy arm reached out and grabbed the device, playing the Doctor Who intro, from his drawer. The owner of the phone snapped it open and held it to his ear, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

  
“Yeah?

  
“Get here. Right now.”

The voice on the other end was a familiar one and Oikawa sat up, suddenly wide awake.

“Iwa-chan! Good morning!”

The other party went silent for a moment and the sleepy omega wondered, if he was still on the phone.

“Iwa-chan? Are you still there?”

A moment after that, the setter heard a door being shut on the other end and a calm voice replied finally,

“I need your help, Oikawa and I wouldn’t call, if it wasn’t important, so please be here in 15mins.. It’s about my sister..”

And with the last sentence, Iwaizumi hung up. He had sounded exhausted and that worried the setter. Within a few minutes, the brunet had changed and brushed his teeth to go out. He put on his jacket and wrapped the dark blue scarf around his neck, enjoying the familiar scent. Just a couple of minutes later, Oikawa had reached the Iwaizumi household and rang the doorbell, wondering what might have happened. The door was opened and revealed a worn out Iwaizumi, his short hair messier than usual, wearing grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. The captain took in the sight with awe, because these days, he rarely saw his friend in his casual, comfortable clothes. The wing spiker sighed and greeted him with a gesture to come in,

“Thanks for coming, I have no idea what I’m doing anymore..”

Oikawa stepped in and was enveloped by everything he liked, Iwaizumi’s scent, the smell of freshly baked cookies and the warm atmosphere of a happy family. Hurried footsteps neared and with a loud “Tooru-niiii”, Oikawa was tackled to the floor by a petite, but strong girl. The setter rubbed his head and looked at the figure on top of him. It was Iwaizumi Nina, six years old and his friend’s little sister. She looked so much like her brother with her dark brown hair, her green eyes and the lightly tanned skin. He greeted her with a big smile,

“Nina-chan! You look even prettier than the last time I saw you.”

Nina climbed off him and laughed happily,

“Tooru-nii, you'll marry me, if I become even prettier, right?”

Before Oikawa could answer, Iwaizumi stepped in and helped his friend up from the floor.

“He won’t marry you, if you always behave that way Nina. Learn to greet him properly, or he might come to hate you, because you’re too tomboyish.”

Nina glared at her brother and turned around angrily. She stomped to the living room and left the two volleyball players alone. The setter chuckled and took off his jacket.

“She’s getting more aggressive, isn’t she? So what did you call me here for?”

Iwaizumi leaned on the door frame and waited for his friend to take off his shoes.

“We need to prepare for her dancing lesson and I can’t do her hair right.”

Oikawa stepped next to him and answered with a blunt “Huh?”, because he didn’t seem to understand what his friend meant by that. The wing spiker pointed to the girl on the couch and sighed,

“Every week, all of the girls in her circle go to each other’s houses and practice dancing. Today, it’s our turn to host the lesson, but my parents have a meeting until 6:00pm, so I have to do it alone and I baked the cookies, bought drinks, made space in here, but I can’t do her hair right. Now she’s freaking out because of it and that’s why I called you.”

Oikawa listened closely to the other's explanation and his shoulders shook from laughter. He knew that Iwaizumi loved his sister more than anything, but the fact that he went out of his grumpy way to bake cookies and tried to do her hair was just hilarious. Iwaizumi blushed at the chuckle from Oikawa, but hit him on his head to make him stop.

“Will you help me or not? If you don’t want to, than you can as well leave again.”

Oikawa’s laughter died down and he smirked slyly at the alpha,

“Why did you call specifically me? Did you miss me so much?”

The brunet was rewarded with an angry glare and a plump explanation,

“I called you, because you’re good with kids. Takeru, Nina and all the children from your volleyball lesson like you and the only ones I get along with are Takeru and Nina.. sometimes.”

Oikawa nodded at that and replied with his ‘I-know-you-need-me-smile’.

“I understand, so what should I do to make Iwa-chan happy?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes aat the conceited remark and led him to the couch. He pointed on the table with the brush, the scunchies and the hair pins on it.

“Could you try to do her hair, please? I have no idea, what to do..”

Iwaizumi looked so desperate and cute that Oikawa, without further teasing, leaned over to Nina and asked,

“Should I do your hair for you today, little princess?”

Nina’s face lit up at the offer and she screeched like a girl, meeting her favorite popstar for the first time. The setter brushed her hair, fixated a tiny bun with a few hairpins and arranged it in an elegant way. Nina’s face glowed with joy and she looked at herself in the mirror.

“I’m so pretty! It’s even better than the hairstyles Mom does! Thank you, Tooru-nii!”

The doorbell rang, so she quickly hugged him and ran to the doorway, in order to greet her friends. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked after her and the alpha quietly murmured a small ‘Thank you’, before following his sister, to greet the mothers. The omega couldn’t stop himself from smiling fondly at his friend’s back, as he walked after them.  
The rest of the day was relaxed. The girls practiced dancing in the living room and the mothers enjoyed a cup of tea in the kitchen. Oikawa was the middle of everyone’s attention, because all of the mothers knew Iwaizumi, but none of them had ever seen his childhood friend. As the setter made another pot of tea for them and Iwaizumi was busy keeping an eye on the girls, one of the women asked bluntly,

“So, are you and Hajime-kun dating, Oikawa-kun?

Oikawa almost dropped the tea pot at the question. He tensed and tried to keep his insecurity about the question hidden.

“Uhm.. about that.. you see..”

Not finding the right words to explain their current relationship, the setter fidgeted slightly, before opening his mouth to deny it, when a low, familiar voice spoke from behind him,

“Yeah, we are.”

Oikawa turned and saw his friend, standing in the doorframe, holding an empty plate, where the cookies had once been. The brunet’s eyes widened at the answer and his heart started pounding faster. The mothers sitting at the table clasped their hands over their mouths and whispered a quiet ‘Oh my..’. After a few moments of silence, the women started congratulating the alpha for such a handsome and polite omega. Oikawa still stood there, dumbfounded and couldn’t move one inch. Iwaizumi had just told them, that they were dating.. He was dating Iwaizumi! A warm feeling of happiness spread inside the omega and he couldn’t help but smile at Iwaizumi with one of his most sincere and genuine smiles. His friend blushed at that and quickly averted his eyes, before announcing, that the lesson would be over in ten minutes. The mothers led their girls out of the household and said their goodbyes to the volleyball players, sending some last appreciative glances to Iwaizumi. He rolled his eyes after the last woman was outside and closed the door behind them, sighing loudly.

“That was so tiring.. How can children be that loud and energetic at the same time?”

Oikawa couldn’t hold it in even one more second. He took the initiative and practically jumped at Iwaizumi in an embrace. The wing spiker was taken by surprise and caught him just in time, to not fall over.

“WOAH! Oikawa what the hell’s gotten into you?”

The setter tightened his grip on the alpha and replied with his sugar-coated voice,

“I should ask YOU that! Who’s the one making our relationship official to a bunch of gossiping mothers?”

The dark brunet stiffened and closed his arms behind Oikawa’s back to return the embrace.

“Wasn’t that pretty clear from the start, idiot?”

Oikawa chuckled and leaned I, to inhale Iwaizumi’s earthy scent. It was the most perfect thing he had ever smelled and he would never get tired of it. They stood there for a while, until the wing spiker loosened his grip and looked at him with a hint of disappointment.

“Let’s look after Nina, she looked pretty tired when I last saw her.”

Pouting slightly at the gentle rejection, Oikawa replied,

“You are such a good older brother, Iwa-chan! Nina can be happy to have you.”

Iwaizumi blushed at that and they walked into the living room, finding the little girl on the couch, watching an action film. As she heard the footsteps, she smiled like the sun and thanked both of them for their hard work. Oikawa sat down on her left, while Iwaizumi took his place on her right and they continued watching the film together.

 

The day had gone smoothly and Iwaizumi was more than relieved, to have had his friend by his side. The confession, the dancing lesson, the verbal realization of their relationship and Oikawa’s embrace, a few minutes ago, everything went perfect and now they were sitting on the couch, with his happy sister between them. Since it was late November, it was already pitch black outside and they watched the movie in darkness. After twenty minutes, Iwaizumi glanced over, to find Nina practically asleep in Oikawa’s lap, the omega captain gently stroking thorugh her bark-brown hair. The light from the TV illuminated the brunet’s features and he looked so beautifully content and perfect at that moment. Iwaizumi found himself entranced by the sight and quietly whispered "Oikawa..". The omega turned to him at the call of his name and Iwaizumi leaned in to capture his friend’s lips with his own. He felt the omega’s breath hitch at the touch, but he didn’t resist. It was just an innocent peck, just a light sensation on each other’s lips, but it meant so much to both of them. Oikawa was speechless, he stared at Iwaizumi as they parted and blushed a deep shade of red. Iwaizumi himself felt his heart flutter and he could have done it again and again, but for now, he just smiled at the other fondly and said,

“Thank you again for today. I was happy to have you over.”

The setter’s ears were bright red by now and he averted his eyes to his lap, before quietly replying,

“So cheesy.. Surprising me like this..”

He pouted, but the happiness on the omega’s face was more than obvious. The alpha felt like he could die from joy right here and there, but that was out of question. After all, he now had the privilege, to take care of his beloved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Omg I was fangirling so hard as I wrote this, but it had to happen sooner or later;) I just love Nina so much, I thought that she'd make a nice addition to the story and she'll also appear in the following chapters! I tried my hardest and I will continue to do so in the future, so please support me with kudos and comments!<3


	6. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out! I'm updating a few hours earlier than usual, because I won't be home the whole day and tomorrow too.. So here it is;) Like the title already says, well, let's say Oikawa gets a little surprise one night! Also, we have a special guest in this chapter, who I thought would be a nice addition to the story. Pls enjoy this chapter as well<3 *bows*

They watched the rest of the film together, not daring to talk another word. The previous were still very much embarassing and as the credits rolled down the screen, Iwaizumi turned off the TV and gently peeled his sister from Oikawa’s lap.

“I’ll take her upstairs.”

“I’ll clean up the kitchen then.”

  
Iwaizumi offered to do that too, but Oikawa shushed him and said, that he wanted to at least do that much. The alpha nodded gratefully and carried his sister upstairs, while his friend started doing the dishes. After ten minutes, the front door was unlocked and a middle-aged couple entered the house. Iwaizumi just came down the stairs, as he heard his parents arriving.

“Yo. How was your day?”

The petite, chubby woman with the short raven hair, named Iwaizumi Miwa, placed her coat in the closet and answered with an exhausted voice,

“Those clients had really high expectations, but we were successful. They bought the property.”

His parents had met at a real estate company and worked together, until they decided to marry. By now, they were emplyed in different departments, but occasionally visited clients together. His father, Iwaizumi Hideo, closed the door behind them and took his shoes off, sighing. He was tall, handsome, with tanned skin and dark brown hair, greying slightly at the roots. Hajime and his sister resembled him in many ways, but the green eyes were a heritage of their mother. The couple made their way in and peeked inside the kitchen, catching a surprising scent. There stood a familiar omega, same age as their son, with a light blue apron and cocoa-colored hair, who turned around at the noise.

“Miwa-san, Hideo-san! It’s good to see you, how was the meeting?”

The couple smiled at the visitor and sat down at the table in the kitchen, Miwa giving him a quick hug before that and Hideo greeting him with a handshake.

“Tooru-kun, I didn’t expect you to be here! Hajime didn’t tell us, that you were coming over. Has he troubled you with the lesson today?”

The wing spiker’s parents were always delighted to see Oikawa coming over. He was like a son to them and practically belonged to the family. Hajime sighed and sat down across his father at the table.

“Oh no, he didn’t! I was happy to see Nina again and it was really fun to help with the lesson! Since, Iwa-chan couldn’t do her hair right, I did it instead. Let me show you a picture!”

His mother squealed at the pleasant photo and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. His friend just got along with his parents too well. They sat down at the table together and talked about all kinds of stuff, when his father asked Oikawa an unexpected question out of the blue,

“Didn't you have anything else to do today, Tooru-kun? No girlfriend to take out? You must be popular with your looks and the status as a captain. Our Hajime is a late bloomer, but I assume that you're in a relationship right now!”

The omega next to him stiffened at the question, but smiled brightly at the alpha’s father. Before the setter could say something, Iwaizumi placed his cup of tea on the table and replied with a straight face,

“I’m dating him.”

At that, his parents gaped with their mouths open. His mother froze in her movements of pouring another cup of tea and his father simply looked at him in disbelief and pure confusion. Oikawa on the other hand, blushed a little and his smile grew even wider. After a few moments of silence his parents exclaimed with a loud “HUUUUH?!?” and Iwaizumi tried to calm them down, in worry of his sister waking up.

“Hajime! When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

His father was accusing him, of the most ridiculous things, while his mother jumped up and ran around the table, to embrace Oikawa in a big hug. The setter laughed with her and it took the young alpha about ten minutes to calm his parents and his annoying boyfriend down.

“Geez, I told you that this wasn’t exactly planned. Just accept it like mature adults, will you?”

His parents nodded happily in unison and congratulated them on their relationship. They had always silently wished for them to date, but respected their friendship and didn’t mean to push their son.

“Oh my, I’m so happy Tooru-kun! Please take care of our son.”

His mother bowed a little and Oikawa blushed even more at the gesture, reassuring her that he won’t make trouble for them. _Y_ _ou’ll make trouble for me, though.._ , was what Hajime thought at that, but he was more than happy, to have told his parents about their relationship. They resumed with their conversation and soon, the topic of Christmas was mentioned,

“Tooru-kun, what are your plans for Christmas? Will Akio-kun and his family pay you a visit?”

Oikawa took a sip of his tea and replied, with a tone of disappointment in his voice,

“No, my parents will have a trip with him and his family, but I’ll stay here and study for my entrance exams.”

Oikawa wanted to move to Tokyo after graduation and take a teacher-training course there. After he gave up on his dream, of being a professional volleyball player, he decided to become a teacher for sports and if possible, also a coach. Iwaizumi supported his dream and was happy, that his friend had found a new goal. They would go to different universities, but now, after they became more than just friends, the wing spiker toyed with the idea of them moving in together. He didn’t know when the perfect occasion to ask would come up, but it would certainly make him happy if Oikawa felt the same way about living together. Fantasizing about the future, Iwaizumi almost missed the problematic course, the conversation was taking.

“Oh no, Tooru-kun! That, means you’ll be alone for Christmas? We can’t let that let that happen, right dear?”

Miwa looked at her husband with a questioning expression and the taller man nodded in agreement. She clapped her hands and smiled brightly at the setter,

“Then it’s decided! You’ll spend Christmas with us!”

The boys let their mouths drop open in unison. Oikawa quickly waved it off and replied nervously,

“No, I can’t take you up on that offer! I don’t want to interrupt with your plans, so please don’t mind me!”

Hideo shook his head and reassured him, that it would be a pleasure to have him over and that they couldn’t celebrate Christmas, knowing that he would be alone on that day. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe his ears. This was problematic in many ways! Oikawa would spend Christmas with him and they had just started dating! He broke out in cold sweat and tried to let the others notice his panic. It would be awkward.. really awkward between them, but his parents didn't leave them any room to argue. Discussing the plans for the next weeks, his friend slowly calmed down from the sudden offer and sent his friend a smile after warming up to the idea. After another ten minutes, Oikawa stood up and bid his farewell to the couple. They wished him a goodnight and Iwaizumi followed him to the door, where Oikawa was already sliding on his coat. The wing spiker offered to walk him home, but the omega waved it off, saying he'd be alright on his own. With that, the setter disappeared down the street, with a slight skip in his step.  

 

It had been a week already, since Oikawa helped out with Nina’s lesson. It was Monday morning and he was on his way to prep school. The setter had decided to catch up on some stuff, before taking the entrance exams in Tokyo. He was wrapped tightly in Iwaizumi’s scarf, which didn’t smell much like the alpha anymore to Oikawa’s disappointment and had almost reached the building, when a familiar figure with silvery hair appeared in his vision.

“Refreshing-kun!”

Karasuno’s setter turned at the call of his nickname and waved at the other boy. Oikawa caught up on him and got greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Oikawa-san. By the way, my name is Sugawara Koushi, so please call me that. Are you also attending this prep school?”

The Seijoh setter nodded in agreement and both of them started chatting.

“I’m taking the entrance exams for a university in Tokyo. I’ll try to become a sports teacher and coach in the future.”

The vice captain with the silver hair beamed him a smile and answered enthusiastically,

“Me too! I’ll apply for the same university, but my subjects will be maths and history.”

Both of the setters continued with their conversation and took the prep school lesson together. After it ended and Oikawa set down his glasses, a buzz from the other boy’s pocket caught his attention. The other volleyball player chuckled at the message he just got,

“It’s from Daichi. He wants to take me out for dinner.”

Oikawa raised a questioning eyebrow and almost forgot, that Sugawara was also an omega, who seemed to be on good terms with Sawamura Daichi, the captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team. As if reading the other's thoughts, Suga stated,

“Yes, we’ve been dating for about a year.”

The silver-haired setter flushed a little at the confession, but looked sincerely happy. Oikawa could only guess, how happy Sugawara felt about that, but from the expression he was wearing, their relationship seemed to be going well.

“Are you in a relationship with someone right now, Oikawa-san?”

“Just Tooru is fine", Sugawara nodded and offered his first name too. The brunet’s cheeks were feeling unusually hot, when he quietly continued, “and yeah.. I recently started going out with Iwaizumi Hajime, you know.. my vice captain?

Sugawara beamed with joy and congratulated him. It was embarrassing to confess it in front of other people, but Oikawa felt a very nice flutter in his stomach and couldn’t help but smile at the omega in front of him.  
They quickly exchanged phone numbers and parted in front of the building. Oikawa didn’t have many male omega friends, but Sugawara Koushi certainly seemed to be a great person to talk to.

He went to prep school every day and talked with Sugawara about all kinds of stuff. Family, volleyball, other hobbies and eventually, they decided to go shopping together on Saturday. The Karasuno setter wanted to choose a Christmas present for his boyfriend and Oikawa happily joined in. Friday evening, Oikawa’s phone buzzed with the Doctor Who intro again and he smiled as he read, who it was on the display,

“Good evening, Iwa-chan! What’s up?”

The omega sat down on his bed, cuddled up in his blanket and heard his boyfriend answer,

_“Nothing much. What are you doing?”_

“I’m at home right now. I’ll probably do some work for prep school and go to bed early today. What about you?”

The alpha on the other end was silent for a minute and took in a breath audibly, before replying,

_“I was reading something.. Say, are you free tomorrow?”_

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. Was it, what he thought it was? Was Iwaizumi asking him out? They still didn’t have their first date, but Oikawa was busy with prep school and Iwaizumi practiced volleyball like a maniac, for college. Still, the setter remembered his promise and sighed,

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan. Actually, I’m going out with a friend tomorrow.”

He heard a low growl at the other end of the line and the spiker asked him with a hint of suspicion, 

_“With whom, exactly?”_

Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle at the alpha's overprotective comment.

“With Koushi, Sugawara Koushi. He’s Karasuno’s setter and vice captain. We’ve played against him a few times and he’s an omega, so no need to be jealous, Iwa-chan!”

He could practically see Iwaizumi glaring at the phone, but decided to not push the teasing any further, than mentioning his boyfriend’s protective behavior.

_“I’m not jealous, dumbass! I don’t even know why I called you in the first place, so bye.”_

Oikawa quickly stopped him by exclaiming,

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan! Please don’t hang up, I haven’t seen you the past week..”

The wing spiker didn’t say anything for a moment, but Oikawa suspected him blushing.

_“That’s also why I called, idot.. I haven’t even heard your voice the past week..”_

Now it was the omega’s turn to blush. How could Iwaizumi say something as embarrassing as that? The brunet felt the warm sensation in his stomach again and sported an affectionate smile. They talked about all the stuff, that had happened during the week and as Oikawa told him, that he had confessed their relationship to his mother, Iwaizumi practically died from embarrassment on the phone. Ten minutes later, at 9:00pm, the setter decided to go to bed and say goodbye to his friend,

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan. And by the way, thank you for asking me out, I was really happy!”

_“I wasn’t asking you out, idiot!”_

Iwaizumi tried to deny it, but Oikawa just laughed and waited for the rest of his reply,

 _“Goodnight and.. be careful tomorrow.._ ”

The alpha hung up and the brunet let himself fall back on his back with a blush. Was this really happening? Was he really in a relationship with his childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime? Everything still seemed too surreal to realize. After imagining how the alpha must have looked as he tried to deny his attempt of asking the setter out, Oikawa slowly drifted into a deep, content slumber.

 

_“..ru.. Tooru..”_

_Oikawa felt strangely warm. He opened his tired eyes and everything surrounding him was pitch black. No, there was something else.. someone else. An earthy scent filled his nostrils and he blinked again, before he saw a creature approaching him. He knew that smell, he knew that body frame and suddenly he recognized the figure, it was Iwaizumi! The setter tried to move, but his limbs were heavy. The alpha sat down next to him and eyed his body, with an expression, Oikawa had once experienced, over a month ago on the roof of his school for the first time. The spiker took his body in with Lust. Oikawa looked down at himself and with shock, he realized, that he was completely naked. A low growl erupted from Iwaizumi’s throat and he leaned in, to whisper in his ear,_

_“Tooru.”_

_A shiver went down his spine. For at least 12 years,  Iwaizumi hadn't called him by his first name and it should have sounded foreign, given the years, but instead, it sounded so right in the baritone voice. The tanned man lowered his head and licked firmly at Oikawa's scent glands, resulting in a quiet moan from the omega’s lips. What was happening? Was this real? If it was, Oikawa never wanted this to end. The alpha climbed on top of the brunet and sucked at his neck and his left collarbone, lightly grazing the omega’s nipples with his large hands. The noises, Oikawa made, were so foreign to him, but he had never felt better than he did right now. They kissed, sloppily, tongues sliding against each other, as the alpha’s hands reached downwards and touched the omega’s painfully hard member lightly. He was so turned on from his boyfriend’s aggressive behavior and thought, he would lose it right here and there. The lust-driven Iwaizumi pumped Oikawa’s length slowly and repeated the name ‘Tooru’ like a mantra, pushing the omega closer to the edge. It sounded so husky, so good and at this part, the brunet moaned loudly, almost screaming the alpha’s name, begging for his release. Just as the warmth began to pool in his lower stomach and his hips bucked into the strong grip on his member, an unpleasant noise interrupted his fantasy and the scene faded into darkness._

 

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and he found himself sweating, blanket on the floor with a visible tent in his sweatpants. _A wet dream.._ The setter quickly got out of his bed and set off his alarm. He jumped under the shower, letting water as cold as ice, calm his body down. He could still remember how Iwaizumi’s fingers travelled down his abdomen, caressed his hips, as his mouth nipped at his scent glands, while murmuring his first name in a deep, husky voice. It would be embarrassing as hell to face the alpha the next time, without eyeing him with pure desire. “Shit!”, was all the brunet could say through his gritted teeth, as he released in the shower and got ready for his appointment with Sugawara.

An hour later, still trying to forget about the events from the morning, Oikawa waited in front of the shopping mall for his omega friend. Sugawara arrived a little later and they greeted each other happily.

“What do you want to get for Sawamura-kun, Koushi?”

The silver-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, as he was thinking and came up with an answer shortly after,

“I thought about knitting something for him. A pullover would be too complicated for the remaining time, so I thought about some gloves.. What do you think?”

The brunet thought about it for a moment and answered with a smile,

“I think he would be happy about it! Could you teach me how to knit? I was thinking of buying a new scarf for him, but knitting is more personal in my opinion.”

Sugawara smiled and nodded in agreement, so they made their way to the wool store. The Karasuno setter chose a wine-red colored wool and Oikawa chose a dark green one, matching his boyfriend’s eyes. Both setters looked satisfied with their purchase. After some more window-shopping, the brunet noticed, that it was noon already, so they searched for a café, to sit down for a bit. As Sugawara took his scarf off, Oikawa sniffed and looked at him with a confused expression. The other setter blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

“Daichi gets really protective, whenever I go out without him.”

The brunet watched the other’s neck with envy. He also wanted to smell like Iwaizumi and he wanted Iwaizumi to smell like him. Scenting was an unbelievably intimate ritual between couples and it symbolized, that they belonged to one another. Carefully and out of interest, Oikawa asked something very personal,

“Say Koushi, have you and Sawamura-kun.. well.. talked about bonding?"

Sugawara’s face practically exploded at the question, but he calmed down after a few moments and wanted to answer, just as the waitress came to take their order. They asked for two coffees and she went off with a polite smile. The silver-haired setter cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice,

“We have talked about it, yes. Actually, we’re planning to do it when my next heat comes up, which is next month.”

Oikawa admired his friend’s attitude towards the sensitive topic. It was unusual for couples to bond during high school, since it was a lifechanging decision. Bonding was like a contract, a promise to stay with each other for a lifetime and it symbolized that two people belonged to each other in body and soul. The brunet had never once thought of bonding with an alpha, but now that he had fallen in love with Iwaizumi, his best friend, vice captain and teammate, who understood him better than anyone else, he wasn’t so much against the idea. He was reminded of his dream from last night and decided to talk it over with Sugawara,

“Koushi.. Do you, well, have fantasies sometimes? Or dreams, where you do, like you know, _stuff_?”

The other setter listened carefully and chuckled a little after catching up on the hidden message,

“All the time! It’s nothing unusual! Daichi and I have been dating for a year now and when I started to have fantasies, I talked it over with him and after that, they were not just fantasies anymore, if you know what I mean.”

The silver-haired omega winked at him and took a sip from his coffee, which was placed on their table a few moments ago. Oikawa still felt troubled. How could he possibly ask his oldest and most important friend to do these kinds of things with him? Just the imagination of it was more than humiliating. Suga watched him getting all worked up and leaned forward to emphasize his point again,

“Tooru, just talk it over with him. He’ll definitely understand it and if he's the same as my dorky boyfriend, he has the same fantasies, trust me.”

The brunet nodded and they resumed their conversation about prep school, before paying the bill and leaving the café. The Karasuno player paused for a second and waved the other omega goodbye,

“I’m so sorry, but I have an appointment with my doctor concerning my upcoming heat. I’ll message you about the knitting, alright?”

Oikawa nodded and turned to the escalator. His phone vibrated, just as he was about to leave the mall and he looked at the display. 

 

**6:30pm**  
**From: Iwa-chan <3**

_Where r u right now?_

 

The omega quickly answered his message, 

 

**6:31pm**  
**To: Iwa-chan <3**

_About to leave the mall, why u asking?_

 

Just mere seconds later, the reply came with another buzz,

 

**6:31pm**  
**From: Iwa-chan <3**  
  
_In front of which store?_

  
  
The brunet looked up and typed,

 

**6:32pm**  
**To: Iwa-chan <3**  
  
_G sports. In front of the escalator._

 

Confused by the cryptic messages, Oikawa wondered, what the occasion for the questioning was. He felt a pat on his back and turned around, just to see a panting Iwaizumi beside him. His eyes went wide at the sight.

“Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?”

The wing spiker was trying to catch his breath. He must have hurried, to be able to catch him before leaving the mall.

“I wanted to know, when you were coming back from the appointment with Sugawara and then I thought, that it would be easier to just come here.”

Oikawa felt his heart swell with warmth and couldn’t help but smile at the confession of the alpha.

“So, you _did_ want to ask me out yesterday?”

Iwaizumi averted his eyes and scratched his neck a little, before replying with beet red ears,

“Yeah.. kind of.. I have so much volleyball practice and you have the prep school so I thought, it might be a good idea to.. well, spend some time with you.”

The brunet could see, how embarrassing it was for Iwaizumi to say that, but he felt so happy, that he wasn’t able to stop himself, before leaning against the alpha’s chest. The taller spiker jumped a little in surprise, but hugged the omega shyly, before murmuring “Idiot, we’re in public..”, into the chocolate-colored locks. Oikawa smiled at the gentle scolding and looked up at the dark-brunet.

“Sooo, what are we going to do now? It’s already evening, Iwa-chan.”

His vice captain loosened the grip and smiled at him. Since Iwaizumi rarely ever smiled, the brunet blushed at the sight. The alpha let go and walked out of the mall, dragging Oikawa with him.

“I bet you’ll be surprised!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the sixth chapter! Suga makes a great friend for Oikawa in my opinion and he will help the brunet with all kinds of relationship stuff in the future too;) I added Iwa's parents too, because I like the idea of them, eagerly supporting their son's relationship with his childhood friend. I will definitely update on Saturday and as you can guess, the two dorks will have their first official date! *screams a little at that*. Btw how was the 'wet-dream-scene'? I tried to keep it short, cause the real stuff will eventually happen and I want you to thoroughly enjoy it! Pls leave kudos and comments on this chapter<3


	7. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, there it is~! It's the 7th chapter! For all of you, who don't know, the title 'I Want Your Bite' refers to the song by Chris Crocker (I always get inspired by songs, so my future fics will probably also have song titles as references, but that's something for the future;)). I had so many different ideas for this chapter and had to start over four times, but now I'm satisfied with it, so please enjoy<3

  
“So, how’s it going between Oikawa and you?”

Iwaizumi had called Yamamoto, who he could call a friend by now, on Wednesday and his classmate happily jumped right to the point.

“Good, I guess.. He helped me with the lesson of my sister on Saturday and I kinda, well.. kissed him.”

The other alpha whistled at the end of the line and congratulated him on the advance. Talking to his parents about it would be way too humiliating for him and his teammates didn’t know that they were dating yet, so Iwaizumi decided to call the only other alpha he knew well.

“That’s great Iwaizumi! How did he react?”

The tanned spiker blushed at the question, but replied with a quiet voice,

“I don’t think he hated it.. He didn’t reject me at least.”

“That’s good! How about your dates? Do they go well?”

The spiker furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back against one of the pillows on his bed, sighing,

“We didn’t have an official date yet..”

The alpha on the other side of the phone almost choked at the answer and continued with his response after collecting his thoughts for a moment.

“Are you telling me, that you guys haven’t been on a date yet? I mean, why?”

The wing spiker exhaled and replied with a voice being pregnant with insecurity,

“He’s busy with prep school and I need to attend the pre-university volleyball practice. Furthermore, a date between two male childhood friends is just awkward, isn’t it? I mean, I can’t imagine it and I don’t even know, if he wants to go..”

“THEN CALL HIM IMMEDIATELY AND ASK FOR A DATE!”

Iwaizumi jumped in shock at the unfamiliar voice, screaming into his ear. There was a rattling noise and Yamamoto quickly apologized,

“I’m so sorry Iwaizumi! Kou is with me at the moment and followed our conversation. He’s having mood swings due to his new heat suppressants and just snatched the phone from me.”

Kou was Yamamoto’s boyfriend, the omega Iwaizumi had seen back then, in front of his classroom. The omega’s voice sounded more distant now, but he was still talking rather angrily,

“This guy pisses me off so much, he’s worse than you Sousuke! Iwaizumi-kun, call your boyfriend and ask him out like a proper alpha. Don’t be so half-assed about him!”

The tanned alpha growled at the offense, but knew, that Kou was probably right. Iwaizumi finally came to terms with his feelings for Oikawa and he wanted to spend more time with him, but how could he ever bring himself to ask his childhood friend, teammate and captain out? The other alpha tried to calm down his boyfriend and apologized once more, before wishing him a good night and hanging up.  
The ace fell backwards on his bed and thought about the previous conversation. _Dates.._ He had never been on one before and didn’t have any idea, how these things worked, so he took his laptop from the drawer and googled it. The first result was an online platform on the topic and Iwaizumi decided to scroll through some of the comments. One of the users, actually wrote something that caught his attention,

_“Your first date shouldn’t make you panic. Pick a location, both of you like. Be a gentleman and treat your partner, if you get something to drink/eat. Don’t be awkward, just behave like you normally do, because that’s the kind of person, your partner fell in love with. If anything displeases you, talk about it! The key to a good relationship is communication and trust. Walk your partner home, share a kiss and call him/her the next day.”_

What the alpha had just read, actually took away some of his anxiety. That’s right, they were still Iwaizumi and Oikawa, so he didn’t need to get stressed about his behavior. They had hung out for years, after all. Iwaizumi opened a new tab and looked up some locations for their date. After about twenty minutes of research, the spiker’s ears were beet red from embarrassment and he had to take a break. Cinema, Zoo, Aquarium, all of those were possible options for a first date, but none of those made him think ‘Yeah, that’s it!’. He leaned back and his eyes drifted to the calendar on his wall. It was almost Christmas..  
_Christmas.._ That’s when it clicked in Iwaizumi's head. He knew exactly, where to take Oikawa for their date now!

 

It was Saturday, and after his failed attempt to ask him out yesterday with a call, he had decided to catch Oikawa, before he would leave the mall. The omega seemed to be happy with the surprise and after they publicly showed their affection to each other through an embrace, Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and they started walking through the cold weather.

“Iwa-chan, where are you taking me? It’s so cold out here..!”

The brunet whined behind him and the alpha let go of the wrist, rolling his eyes at the complaint.

“It’s not far, I promise.”

After ten more minutes of walking, the ace knew they weren’t far from their destination anymore. Yellow, warm lights came into sight and Christmas carols became louder, with each step. After one more turn around the corner, they reached a grand plaza with many stalls and a tall Christmas tree in the middle of it. Everything was decorated with gold bells, ribbons and fir branches. The area was illuminated by countless, tiny lights, hanging off the tree and wooden cabins. Children were running around, holding onto their colorful candy, worried parents trying to catch up to them. The air was filled with a scent of gingerbread, roasted almonds and fir. Iwaizumi was satisfied with what he had read on the internet yesterday. After checking his calendar, he remembered his mother talking about a Christmas market near the station. The alpha had read many positive feedbacks and decided to come here for their first date. He looked behind him and took in the expression of his boyfriend proudly. Oikawa’s face practically exploded with excitement. The chocolate-colored eyes were sparkling, resembling the countless lights surrounding them and his jaw had dropped open.

“Did I promise too much?”

Iwaizumi smirked at the omega and Oikawa blushed heavily, but with a wide, childish grin on his face. A gesture with his head and a simple “Let’s go”, were enough to get the brunet moving. They walked around leisurely, enjoying the Christmas atmosphere and the spiker even heard his captain hum a few of the carols. They got something to eat and looked through the stalls, displaying all kinds of decoration, woodcarvings and colorful woolen goods. Oikawa would always recommend some ridiculous stuff to him and he had to scold the setter for being such a child, but it was heartwarming to see his captain laugh with joy. Once again, the alpha found himself falling deeper in love with his best friend.  
They had more fun, than Iwaizumi would have guessed at first. It really felt like a date and the spiker couldn’t help but enjoy the warm, bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, as they passed a selection of foreign candy, Oikawawas staring at happily.

“Iwa-chan, let’s get some of those!”

The brunet’s cheeks and ears had reddened from the cold and his chocolate brown orbs, similar to those of a five-year old twinkled joyfully. The tanned alpha stepped next to him and eyed the candy he had chosen.

“Sometimes I can’t believe, that someone as bratty as you will soon attend university.”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and pouted at the offense. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the cute expression. _  
_The wing spiker sighed, took out his wallet and handed the storekeeper a few hundred Yen, to get a small bag of the previously chosen candy. His friend’s eyes widened and he accepted the package with a smile.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!”

The alpha nodded in response and they continued to walk beside each other, chatting casually, until a man in his thirties accidently bumped into the omega. Oikawa wasn’t paying attention either and started to stagger at the sudden impact. Before the brunet could fall to his knees, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his feet again, glaring angrily at the completely drunk passerby, responsible for the accident. After the man was out of sight, the ace looked at the setter in his arms with a concerned expression,

“You okay?”

Oikawa smiled at the question and stood up straightly again. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s and they stared at each other for a few silent moments, before bursting out in laughter. They didn’t even know what they were laughing about, but all the pressure from prep-school, practice and the tension of their relationship fell off them completely, in that moment. The alpha smiled fondly at the omega and took the slender hand in his own,

“It’s pretty late already, I’ll walk you home.”

Oikawa blushed at the sudden act of affection, but returned the smile and nodded in confirmation. With that, the couple walked off the plaza, hand in hand, not noticing a certain peach-haired wing spiker and middle blocker with bushy eyebrows, watching them leave with an appreciative expression.

“I thought they’d take longer, since they are both idiots.”

“And I told you they’d make it before graduation.”

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat their meatbuns in apathy, as they watched their classmates leave the market as a couple.

  
 

 _So warm.._ Oikawa felt the body heat of Iwaizumi mingling with his own. The boys had just left the Christmas market, but he already missed the comforting atmosphere, the lights and the voices. Still, Oikawa had never expected such a romantic date from his friend. He would never forget this day, that was certain. The brunet wanted to kiss Iwaizumi so badly, thanking him for the great evening, but the aftereffects of his dream still lingered in his head. He remembered Suga’s words from before,

_“Tooru, just talk it over with him. He’ll definitely understand it and if he is the same as my dorky boyfriend, he has the same fantasies, trust me.”_

Oikawa’s heart began to beat faster at the memory. Could he really ask Iwa-chan to touch him more intimately? They were already holding hands, so that might have been the final advance for the day, but they had to talk about it someday, so the brunet inhaled deeply and halted in his movements. The alpha noticed the pause and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

The setter needed to think this through, before blurting something out, that could be misunderstood. The temperature of his face rose drastically and he looked up into Iwaizumi’s deep green eyes,

“Iwa-chan! Let’s kiss!”

The taken-aback spiker blushed a deep shade of red and looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. _Great_ , this was exactly the reaction, he wanted to avoid. Pushing Iwaizumi was the one thing, he didn’t want to do and now he appeared as one of those submissive, needy omegas, begging for attention. Lost in his thoughts of self-humiliation, Oikawa overheard the blunt “Ok”, and was taken by surprise, as a pair of warm, chapped lips touched his own, a tanned palm cupping his flushed cheek. His eyes widened at the realization of it and he leaned into the kiss, until their faces parted, to get some air. Both of their faces were colored in a deep red, but neither of them averted their eyes. They just stared at each other, until Oikawa spoke up again,

“Iwa-chan, can you kiss me again?”

The alpha tensed at the suggestion and answered quietly,

“I-I don’t think, that’s a good idea..”

The brunet tilted his head sadly and replied in a disappointed tone,

“Don’t you like it?”

At that, Iwaizumi jumped a little and almost blurted,

“No! T-That's not it.. I just.. don’t think I can control myself, if I continue to kiss you, looking like this..”

The last part of the sentence was not more than a mere whisper and if Oikawa wasn’t right in front of him, he would not have caught that last part. But he did and it was more than enough to make his blood boil with anticipation.

“Then don’t control yourself.”

With that, the setter took a step forward and the distance between the two bodies, was reduced to a few centimeters. Oikawa raised his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the next action of the alpha with expectation. He heard his friend gulp, but just a moment later, a pair of warm, by now familiar lips touched his again. Feeling the hesitance of his tanned boyfriend, the setter took both of the larger hands and guided them around his waist, bringing his own up again, wrapping them gently around the alpha's neck for more friction. Iwaizumi responded with an approving growl, pulling the omega against his torso and started to move his lips against Oikawa’s. The setter parted his lips slightly, signaling the alpha to take the next step. The spiker took the hint and carefully licked at the brunet’s lower lip, making him shiver at the strange sensation. Completely catching Oikawa off guard, the alpha nibbled experimentally on his lower lip, resulting in a surprised gasp from the omega. Quick as he was, Iwaizumi slid his tongue inside the wet cave and started licking at the other’s tongue. The brunet’s eyes were squeezed shut, his own tongue fighting for dominance as his mouth was invaded. Saliva dribbled down his chin and one of the alpha’s hands was suddenly in his hair. _When did it get there..?_  
The kisses grew hotter and more sloppy, but neither of them wanted to break the contact, because it felt so perfect, so right. Just as a moan was about to build up in Oikawa’s throat and even his pants started to get tighter, Iwaizumi’s hands withdrew from his waist and hair and he distanced himself from the omega. The alpha took a step backwards to cover his mouth with one hand, stammering,

“U-Umm.. I kinda.. lost myself.. Sorry..”

Oikawa looked at him in confusion. His hair was tousled from the other’s hand and his lips felt satisfyingly abused, but he could still form clear thoughts, so he retorted,

“Wow, could you please not apologize after kissing me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked at him again and blushed heavier at the sight of his beautifully wrecked omega. He still didn’t say anything, though. Rolling his brown eyes, the setter stepped forward and hit the alpha on his head.

“Jesus Christ, man up a little, would you? You are supposed to be an alpha, so take responsibility for your actions! I like you, so it’s perfectly fine if you kiss me like this, alright? More like, I want you to do so.”

The spiker glared at him for the violent action, but didn’t say anything to it. Instead, he took one of the omega’s hands and started walking again, replying,

“It’s just, that I don’t want to hurt you, Oikawa. What if I lose control and you’ll hate me for what I do? I could never forgive myself for that.”

Oikawa intertwined their fingers and casually leaned against his friend’s shoulder.

“I could never hate you, Iwa-chan. Who would scold me for my childish behavior, if not you? Furthermore, you hurt me quite often in the past, you know? Bloody noses and bruises were a daily thing for me, so I’ll be okay!”

The omega’s smile faded, as he saw the expression on Iwaizumi’s face. He looked concerned and.. sad?

“Don’t joke about it. I know, that you always hated yourself for being an omega and when you found out in middle school, you looked broken. Your biggest fear is to get treated like a creature only used for reproduction and to get cast aside, after being mated with. I never want to see you like this again, so I’ll give you all the space you need to be comfortable around me.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe his ears. He had never once told Iwaizumi about his fear, of being reduced to his fertility as an omega and then get cast aside, like trash. But his best friend had known it all along. Tears started welling in his eyes and he smiled one of his rare, sincere smiles. 

“Thank you for worrying about me, Iwa-chan. If there ever is something bothering me about your advances, I’ll be sure to tell you, but until then", He tiptoed to whisper in the alpha’s ear now, “..continue to kiss me like that.”

Iwaizumi blushed at the seductive comment and cleared his throat before replying,

“If that’s what you want, I don’t mind..”

Oikawa laughed at that and squeezed his hand playfully.

“Let’s get going, I’m freezing here!”

The spiker nodded and they spent the rest of the way talking about trivial stuff, until they reached the omega’s home. The brunet took his boyfriend by the collar and pulled him down in a chaste kiss, smiling at the other’s lips, before letting go and flashing him an even wider grin,

“Thanks for taking me out, Iwa-chan! It was amazing!”

Iwaizumi smiled back at him and waved a goodbye, before Oikawa locked the door behind him and practically ran to his room, burying his face in his pillow with an audible squeal. This had been the best date in his whole life. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory of their heated kiss just a few minutes ago and wondered if they could go beyond the kissing stage soon. Maybe Suga was right, they loved each other and he wanted to belong to Iwaizumi, not just with his heart, but also with his body. Oikawa quickly changed into in his sweatpants and wrote a message about his surprise date to Suga, before turning off the light and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

  
 

The next two weeks were quite ordinary. Oikawa went to prep-school, started knitting with Suga after their lessons and called Iwaizumi pretty much every day.  
The calendar showed the 22nd of December and his parents would leave for their trip today. The setter would take his entrance exam tomorrow and after that, he’d go to the Iwaizumi’s for Christmas. A voice sounded from the hallway,

“I’ll be going now, Tooru!”

Oikawa went downstairs and hugged his mother. He hadn’t seen his father, Oikawa Takumi in a while, since he often went abroad as a sales manager, but he would come back for Christmas. This was one of the reasons, why the brunet felt disappointed about not being able to come with them, but they would see each other soon and his entrance exam was more important now.

“Bye, mom. Please greet the others from me, especially Takeru. I couldn’t practice with his team in a while, because of prep school.”

His mother nodded and picked up her bag.

“I promise that I will. Have a great time at the Iwaizumi’s and a Merry Christmas to Miwa and Hideo! Good luck for your entrance exam tomorrow too! I love you.”

With that, his mom left the house and Oikawa got back to his text books.  
In the evening, his phone buzzed and he already expected the name “KOUSHI” to appear on the display, as he read the Kanji for “IWA-CHAN<3”. He accepted the call and relaxed against the back of his chair with a smile on his face,

“Yeah?”

_“How are you?”_

“I’m fine thanks for asking. Just drowning in all my textbooks and notes.”

_“Don’t overwork yourself.”_

“I won’t! Pinky promise!”

_“I’m not there, so the pinky promise doesn’t make sense, idiot.”_

Oikawa chuckled at the remark.

“You’re right~. By the way, why are you calling?”

_“No special reason.”_

The brunet’s smile widened and a blush tinged his cheeks.

“So with ‘No special reason’ you mean, ‘I’m calling, because I’m worried about you and needed to know if you’re alright’, right?”

He could practically see his friend burning up on the other side and chuckled at himself. The response came quick, though,

_“Whatever. Just remember to sleep enough.”_

The omega set down his glasses and looked at his calendar with a thoughtful frown.

“Is it alright, if I spend Christmas with you and your family?”

_“Yeah, don’t worry they are already looking forward to it.”_

“What about you?”

_“…”_

“Iwa-chan?”

_“I am too.”_

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat at the confession and a wide smile spread across his flushed face. He suspected a blushing Iwaizumi at the other end, who definitely died from embarrassment right now. The brunet felt newfound motivation surging through his veins and replied happily,

“I’ll give my best tomorrow! See you in the afternoon!”

With a simple “Goodnight”, his friend hung up on him and the setter was determined to achieve a good result on the exam, just to get showered with Iwaizumi’s affection, if he really got accepted. With that, he put on his glasses again and studied for another two hours, before packing his bag and changing into his pajamas. Soon, he’d spend a romantic Christmas with the Iwaizumi’s and eventually hand over the present to his boyfriend, which was currently located on the omega’s drawer. Right next to it was a picture frame, showing the two boys jumping at each other, after their very first victorious volleyball match in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the 7th chapter, but I'm already hyped for the next one, because their exciting Christmas days will start! Omg I died when Hanamaki and Matsukawa saw them together an were just like "Yep, we saw that coming"xD. How did you like this fic so far? Like I said, I wasn't quite happy with my first drafts for this chapter, but now I'm okay with it and after all, this was just a foretaste for what is to come anyway;) I'll either update on Tuesday or Wednesday, so be sure to leave kudos and comments on this chapter!<3


	8. 23rd of December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update, but Pokémon Sun and Moon was released in my country yesterday, so I couldn't upload this chapter between my Uni-schedule and playing the game. But now the 8th chapter is up and I really hope, that you guys like it. It's the first day at the Iwaizumi's and I'm already looking forward to the following days;) Enjoy this chapter<3

 

23rd of December, 4:15pm.  
Oikawa’s entrance exam had gone smoothly and he had a good feeling about the results. The brunet was humming a Christmas carol, as he made his way to the front door of the Iwaizumi’s. He carried his blue sports bag with him and brought another, smaller bag just for the presents. As he rang the doorbell, an excited squeal from inside caught his attention. He heard hurried footsteps and a moment later, the door swung open and a petite girl with dark brown hair was revealed.

“Tooru-nii!”

Nina practically jumped him and she got greeted with a happy smile,

“Hello, Nina-chan! Did you miss me?”

The girl nodded and led him inside by the hand. He always loved to visit the Iwaizumi’s. Everything set him at ease, when he came over and he could forget all of his responsibilities as a captain, or as a senior in high school. He quickly took off his shoes and stepped inside the living room. There was a fairly tall Christmas tree next to the window, which wasn’t decorated yet and countless chains of lights on the walls illuminated the room in a warm yellow. Freshly baked cookies were placed on the table in front of the couch and the dinner table was already decorated with candles, golden bells and tiny fir branches. Everything looked so perfect in Oikawa’s opinion and he couldn’t believe that he would spend his Christmas here, instead of being at home, alone.  
A familiar raven-haired head peeked out from the kitchen,

“Tooru-kun! It’s good to see you! Hajime is in his room, so just bring your things upstairs and Nina, don’t keep him all to yourself, you have to share our guest.”

The little girl pouted and let go of the male’s hand. Miwa sent a wink to the brunet and he nodded with a blush on his face. It really was awkward to have them know of their relationship. He made his way upstairs and opened the door to the familiar room. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary. Below the window there was a bed and a drawer next to it, a normal wooden desk with school supplies, a small table in the middle of the room with a few pillows scattered around and a few posters of famous wing spikers on the wall. But the best thing about his friend’s room was the satisfyingly fresh scent of an autumn walk in the forest. It was the alpha’s individual scent and Oikawa felt himself drowning in that very earthy smell once again.  
He spotted Iwaizumi on the chair at his desk, headphones on, watching a foreign volleyball match with a pen in his hand. He seemed so concentrated on the video, that he didn’t notice the door opening, so the setter decided to play a prank on his childhood friend.  
He got closer on his tiptoes and crouched down behind the chair, carefully blowing his breath into the alpha’s neck. The dark-brunet jumped up in shock, took off his headphones and whirled around violently to see who the culprit of the prank was. By that time, Oikawa had already burst out in laughter and rolled on the floor, holding his stomach, tears forming in his eyes. Iwaizumi covered the back of his neck in embarrassment and glared furiously at the omega beneath his feet.

“When will you ever behave like your age, Shittykawa?!”

The setter opened his teary eyes and looked up in amusement,

“I never will, Iwa-chan.”

At that, the spiker sighed in defeat and sat down next to him on the floor, playfully chopping the brunet’s head.

“Anyway, how was your exam?”

Oikawa got up and smiled at his friend, making his characteristic peace sign,

“Not bad, I have a good feeling!”

The alpha nodded in appreciation and stood up to close his laptop. The setter noticed the dark circles under his eyes and asked with a concerned face,

“Haven’t you slept well the past days?”

Iwaizumi turned around and shook his head,

“I’m okay. I’ve been doing research on some teams from abroad and the practice is wearing me out a little, but I’m used to insanely exhausting training methods, so it’s nothing.”

Oikawa had to pout at the reference to his own training regime as a captain, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he got up quickly to decently placed his bag next to the futon. For some reason, he had wished to not find a futon in the room of his friend, meaning that they’d sleep together, but after all, this was the normal procedure when he came over, so he accepted the distance for now.  
After they exchanged some of the latest news, they heard Nina’s loud footsteps again and the door opened with a happy scream,

“Haji-nii! Tooru-nii! SNOW! It’s snowing outside!”

Her brother rolled his eyes at her disturbing action and scolded her for not knocking on the door, but all three slightly jumped at the announcement, since this would be the first snow of the year. They walked downstairs together and opened the door to the backyard. Iwaizumi’s mother joined them and the group looked up in the sky with excitement. Countless, tiny snowflakes landed on their faces and Nina ran around in pure delight, singing a snowflake-themed song, she had just made up. Oikawa lightly touched Iwaizumi’s hand and sent him a shy smile. The alpha intertwined their fingers and they grinned in unison, enjoying the pleasant moment.  
After a few minutes outside, the four of them got cold and stepped back inside.

“Can I help you with the dinner, Miwa-san?”

Oikawa always offered his assistance when he came over, because it was the least he could do, after being treated like a second son for so many years. The chubby woman with black hair flashed him a smile, her green eyes sparkling with approval,

“That would be a huge help, Tooru-kun! We’ll be having hot pot tonight! Hajime, would you lay the table in the meantime?”

Her son nodded and Oikawa happily grabbed the light blue apron he usually wore when he helped with the chores and started chopping the vegetables, as his bangs fell in his eyes again and again. He set down the knife and turned to his friend’s mother.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

She nodded and the brunet made his way to the living room, where Nina played with some animal figures. His boyfriend looked at him questioningly as he put down the plates on the table, seeing the omega crouch down beside his sister to whisper something in her ear. The girl smiled brightly and led him to the doorway, where a large mirror was situated. He had asked Nina, if he could borrow some of her hairpins and she happily agreed, handing him a few from a little box in the doorway. Oikawa skillfully pinned his bangs to the sides and looked satisfied with the result. His forehead was showing now and it looked a little girlish with the light blue pins, matching his apron, but the girl squealed at the sight and he decided to leave it like this for the rest of the evening.  
He entered the living room again and was rewarded with a surprised expression from Iwaizumi. The alpha was about to place chopsticks on top of the bowls, as Oikawa came in and his face flushed at the sight of the omega, accidently knocking one bowl over by the distraction. The brunet sent him a mischievous smirk,

“Oikawa Tooru: Housewife version – Unlocked!”

The taller male made a grimace and tried to hide his red ears, grumbling with a low voice,

“Who’d want that.. stupid Shittykawa..”

The brunet snickered and entered the kitchen again, proceeding with his task to chop the vegetables. The hotpot was almost ready, when they heard the front door unlock and a deep, familiar voice call,

“I’m back!”

Oikawa carried the rice cooker to the table, greeting the tanned man in his early fourties with a smile,

“Welcome back, Hideo-san! Dinner is almost ready.”

Iwaizumi’s father didn’t notice the guest just yet and took off his coat, replying casually,

“Great, thanks Miwa.”

Nina and Iwaizumi, who had been sitting on the couch, watching a TV series, were now staring behind them and Miwa had peeked in the living room at the mention of her name. Everything was silent, until the man entered the room and watched Oikawa's shoulders shake from held-in laughter. Nina and his wife were audibly giggling now and Iwaizumi facepalmed himself, groaning “Great move, Dad”. The brunet burst out into laughter, his voice ringing in the air as he teased,

“Well then, dear, would you like dinner or a bath first? Or would you rather have.. _me_?”

Oikawa seductively put a hand on his hip and let his eyelashes flutter, resulting in a flustered Hideo with a beet red face. Even his boyfriend cracked an amused smile now.

“Oh god.. I’m so sorry Tooru-kun..”

The younger male waved his hands reassuringly and flashed him an apologetic smile.

“Haha, it’s alright Hideo-san. I shouldn’t have teased you either.”

The laughter from the others died down and everyone sat at the finished dinner table, calming the alpha’s father down from his embarrassing mistake. Oikawa smiled widely at the pleasant scene and knew that this would be an unforgettable Christmas.

 

What had happened just a few moments ago was the most hilarious thing, Iwaizumi had seen in weeks. His dad had mistaken Oikawa for his wife and a blush still lingered on the male parent's face, even as they were now sitting at the table together. His parents sat down across them and Nina’s spot was on one end of the table. His mom filled their bowls with rice, while Nina and their guest already picked their favorite dishes for the hotpot. Iwaizumi glanced at the brunet next to him, who was currently busy with choosing his vegetables and noticed a rice grain in one of his bangs, which were still fixated with the hairpins.  
Without giving it any special thought, the spiker raised his hand and touched his friend’s hair to remove the rice grain. The realization hit him, when Oikawa’s head turned to him in shock and his father dropped a piece of carrot at the sight of him touching his boyfriend so openly. His mother smiled and let out a quiet “Oh my..”, as her alpha son quickly pulled his hand back and stared down at his bowl with a flushed face.

“T-There was a grain of rice in your hair.”

 _Great, Hajime! You have now successfully embarrassed yourself in front of your parents and little sister._ Deep in thought about his upcoming suicide, the tanned spiker almost didn’t notice the small “Thank you” and the smile that was directed at him.  
Thankfully, his sister hadn’t paid attention on his actions and started talking about her day, which seemed to liven up their conversation. They continued to chat about trivial things, Oikawa’s exam or his parent’s work during the meal and had a lot of fun. As they were cleaning up the table after the meal, the spiker found himself getting lost in his thoughts.  
It was nice to have Oikawa over and the imagination of them, continuing to have meals like this in the future made his heart flutter. Would he really be able to ask his friend, if he wanted to live together in Tokyo? Just the thought of asking, made him blush. _Whoever said, that falling in love is easy, wasn’t sane.._

“Tooru-nii.. Can we watch a movie together?”

His sister lightly pulled on Oikawa’s sleeve, as they were standing in the kitchen. His mother and father had already sat down in the living room and the two boys had offered to do the dishes. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the question and spoke up,

“Nina, our guest has studied really hard for the past days, so it would be great if you could leave him alone for now. We won’t watch a movie with you.”

With that, he turned to both of them and was surprised to see Oikawa’s puppy eyes and the small pout. Nina on the other hand sniffled faintly and her eyes already looked wet. His friend crouched down and ruffled her hair, saying,

“Don’t worry Nina, I’ll watch a movie with you. I’m not that tired anyway.”

The girl’s face lit up at the comment and she beamed,

“Really? Then, can we watch Tangled?”

The brunet gave her a thumbs up and flashed her his nicest smile,

“Sure thing!”

His sister hugged the setter and ran upstairs, to turn on her TV. Oikawa stood up again and dried the last plate, before untying the blue apron behind his back.

“I’ll prepare some snacks for us, so you can go and shower first if you want to.”

The alpha paused in his movements and looked at the man beside him with a scowl,

“You really do sound like a wife. It’s disgusting.”

The setter had to laugh at the remark, but didn’t comment on it further, fixating his gaze on the gingerbread, he was carefully arranging on a plate.  
Iwaizumi walked upstairs and took a new T-shirt and boxers from his closet. The futon on the floor caught his eye and he thought about, how Oikawa might have reacted if it wasn’t there. Would he want to sleep together? Would he feel pressured by it? They were a couple after all, but aside from touching each other’s hands sometimes or kissing on very rare occasions, nothing much had changed between them. The spiker wondered how Yamamoto got so close to his omega, without scaring him off.  
The unintentional fantasies Iwaizumi had sometimes weren’t helping either. He would dream about them sharing a bed, starting to kiss deeply and turning Oikawa into a wrecked, moaning mess, which was definitely out of the question. He could never ask his best friend to submit to him, so he had pushed his indecent fantasies to a secured corner of his head, where they wouldn’t bother him anymore.. hopefully.  
The alpha locked the bathroom behind him and washed his sore muscles. The pre-university practice he attended was rougher than he had thought at first. Everyone had high leveled techniques and the coach was a demon. But aside from the bruises and lack of sleep he suffered from, everything seemed to work out for him. He had a scholarship for a good university in Tokyo, his best friend and lover would come with him and his family was healthy. He couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face, as he stepped out of the shower and dried his short hair with a towel. He got dressed and walked to Nina’s room, knocking on the door to be welcomed by a delighted “Come in!”  
Oikawa had already sat down on the floor and hugged his legs to his body, flashing him a grin as he stepped inside. He plopped down cross-legged next to his friend and stared at his sister, who got the remote control from her drawer, but was already yawning.  
_Great, she’ll be asleep in thirty minutes_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself, as the Disney castle appeared on the TV.  
After about an hour, the alpha felt a weight against his shoulder. His sister had already been sleeping in his lap for the past twenty minutes, but now another, unknown source of physical pressure dragged on his side. He glanced over and saw his friend slowly drifting to sleep, while the words

_“And at last I see the light..”_

were sung in the background. Some of the cocoa-colored strands, Oikawa had pinned to the sides, were already falling in his face again and he looked like an actual angel at that moment. The setter was normally loud, arrogant and childish, so the sight of a peacefully sleeping Oikawa was more than breathtaking, just like the time in middle school, when the brunet had presented as an omega and Iwaizumi had seen him sleeping on the couch, embracing his own frame in bliss.  
Snapping out of his nostalgic thoughts, the alpha gently nudged his shoulder, whispering,

“Hey Oikawa, wake up.”

The brunet blinked at his name and drowsily looked up at Hajime’s face, placing a light peck on his lips. 

“You are supposed to kiss the princess awake, Iwa-chan.”

The alpha’s cheeks reddened at the remark and he carefully stood up, lifting his sister in his arms, murmuring, “You are no damn princess, Trashykawa.” The omega chuckled and turned off the TV, getting up and stretching his limbs from the uncomfortable position he had sat in.  
After placing Nina in her bed and wrapping her in her flower-patterned blanket, the two boys slumped into Iwaizumi’s room tiredly. Oikawa took his shower and let himself fall on the futon next to the spiker’s bed right after. He closed his eyes in pure exhaustion.  
The dark-brunet climbed on his own bed and stared at the ceiling of the already dark room. Was it really okay like this? Iwaizumi found himself scowling at the complicated situation, until the familiar voice next to him spoke up again,

“Iwa-chan? Are you still awake?"

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can we scent each other?”

The alpha’s eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? To be sure, Hajime turned his head a little and asked,

“Huh?”

He heard something shuffle on the floor and he could make out the silhouette of a head popping up next to him.

“I asked if we could scent each other, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s torso shot up from his horizontal position and he turned on the small lamp on his drawer to verify, that this really was Oikawa and that he wasn’t already dreaming. The brunet tilted his head questioningly to one side and looked up at the alpha. This was not a dream. His childhood friend had just really asked him, if they could do a really intimate action between alphas and omegas.  
The spiker wanted this. He really, really wanted this, but the secluded area in his head where all of his indecent fantasies were carefully shut in, was slowly invading Iwaizumi’s senses. After a moment of self-doubt, the alpha nodded slowly and answered with a merely audible “Yeah”.  
Oikawa eyed the mattress and sent him another questioning look. The tanned boy pushed his blanket to the wall and made space on his bed for the omega. With a nod, the brunet climbed on the soft area, which smelled a lot like the alpha and sat down in front of his friend. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head and looked at Oikawa with a lost expression. He had never done this with anyone after all.

“So, how do we do this?”

The setter got closer and kneeled just a few centimeters in front of him, brushing some of his chocolate-colored, tousled locks from his neck to tilt his head in a submissive position. Just this sight, made a shiver run down Iwaizumi’s spine. This was Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Probably the most annoying person in the world. Childish, sassy, arrogant and a pain in the ass. Submitting. To him.  
_Oh my god, I don’t know how long my self-restraint will last with him looking like this_. This would not be easy.. Definitely not.  
The brunet opened one of his closed eyes and watched him in confusion.

“Iwa-chan, do something.”

The alpha felt himself flush in embarrassment. His mind was blank. His senses drove him to claim Oikawa, press him into the mattress, make him moan and scream, but this was not what he wanted, not what Oikawa wanted. He shook his head and tried to think clearly again. He got closer to the omega’s neck, already smelling the faint, minty scent he was acquainted to, but not quite what he hoped for because of the scent suppressants. Carefully, he nudged his nose against the scent glands, making the smell of mint and morning dew stronger, but feeling his friend stiffen at the action. The alpha looked up questioningly and took the omega’s hand in his own, rubbing his thump over the skin soothingly.

“We don’t need to do this, you know?”

Oikawa quickly shook his head and took a deep breath, replying with a calm voice,

“I really want this Iwa-chan. Please continue.”

Iwaizumi nodded and fixated his eyes on the delicious flesh in front of him again. How he wanted to sink his teeth in it that moment, but he knew how to control his urges. With a slow movement, the alpha licked at the glands, making Oikawa shiver in response. He continued the lapping, until his friend started to squeeze his hand painfully, quietly panting at the treatment. The strokes of his tongue got more demanding and one of his hands had even found its way to the light brown hair, grabbing it firmly to support his ministrations. The scent had clouded his mind long ago and everything he was doing at this point, was pure instinct. The omega had grabbed the white sheets on Iwaizumi’s bed for support and held his eyes tightly shut, until the spiker finally rubbed his own scent on the omega.  
The taller male separated himself from the neck, still drowsy from the intense minty and fresh scent in his nostrils. The sight of his boyfriend, sitting in front of him, closed eyes, hands grabbing the sheets and quiet pants escaping his beautiful mouth were enough to make Iwaizumi gulp. How could he possibly not jerk off to the memory of this sight, after the brunet left his house again.  
Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, locking their gazes and smirking like he usually did, before he hit his most powerful serve. He let go of the sheets and got closer to the ace on all fours, until he was securely situated between the alpha’s legs. The next comment instantly sent an electric jolt right to his crotch after seeing the animalistic hunger in the cocoa-colored orbs.

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger alert! I'm sorry, I bet you're already looking forward to the next scene and so am I, but I want this to turn out good, so I'll concentrate on it now, without hating myself for updating late. Since my schedule is really tight and I want to enjoy the new Pokémon game a little, I'll probably do a weekly update from now on, instead of two chapters in one week. I'm sorry about that, but I really need the time.. However, expect the next chapter in about a week and until then, please leave kudos and comments on this<3


	9. Scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Writing this chapter made me have a minor nosebleed, so be sure to get yourself a tissue before you start to read this!  
> This is the 9th part of my fic and I poured my whole heart into this chapter to be frank. I took my time to write this and honestly, this scene might be the best one so far in my opinion. I love IwaOi a lot and they are definitely one of the most important Haikyuu pairings for me:') Please enjoy reading it<3

“My turn.”

The words came out of his mouth like a threat. Oikawa’s mind was clouded and he was sure, that even his eyes reflected the daze he found himself in, but nothing of that mattered now.   
_More._  
Something in his head urged him to get closer, to make any space between the two bodies vanish. Suddenly Iwaizumi’s back was against the headboard of his bed and the omega settled between his long, muscular legs. Chocolate met mossy green and a silent nod made the alpha’s head tilt to one side, revealing a delicious looking, tanned neck. Oikawa licked his lips at the sight and slowly lowered his head to inhale the soothing scent, which made his heart pound wildly. Eager, to absorb every bit of that very scent, the brunet carefully nudged his nose against the soft skin and felt a wave of pleasure run through his body, as the intense smell of pine and autumn leaves hit him like a powerful spike.  
His body was acting on instinct after that, mind too dazed by the overwhelming smell. As Oikawa started to gently lick at the sensitive skin, Iwaizumi’s hands found their way to his back, grabbing his thin, white T-Shirt for support. As the ministrations continued, the brunet felt his friend’s breath become quicker and at some point, he even started panting quietly. The grip on his shirt tightened just as he lapped at a special point, right behind the spiker’s ear, forcing a low growl out of his throat. The omega hummed in approval and finally started to rub his scent on the alpha.  
Oikawa separated his head from the crook of the other’s neck and eyed his work. Their scents had mixed in the air and the whole room would probably reek of them tomorrow, but neither of them thought about that now. The setter took in the sight before his eyes with awe. Iwaizumi’s hands had remained on the omega’s back, still grabbing the thin material for some kind of support, eyes squeezed shut with a scowl on his heavily flushed face. But what caught the brunet’s full attention, was the visible bulge in the other’s sweatpants.  
Still feeling lightheaded, but clear enough to form a thought, Oikawa hesitantly asked,

“Iwa-chan.. are you by any chance.. turned on?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open in realization and he quickly sat up in a straight position again, attempting to get out of the bed. The setter didn’t let him, though. With a swift movement, the brunet pushed the alpha’s shoulders against the headboard again and straddled his hips. The spiker’s face was contorted in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, as he tried to shake the setter off, hissing something like

“Get off, Oikawa! I can take care of it in the bathroom!”

There it was, the voice inside Oikawa’s head, invading his senses again..  
_More.._  
He looked into the flustered, deep green eyes and replied with something, he had never expected himself to say,

“ _I_ can take care of it.”

The alpha’s eyes widened. His attempts to push Oikawa off paused for a second and a tiny spark of excitement flickered in his eyes, before he shook his head and answered,

“What are you saying? Don’t even try to do anything, you’ll surely regret later.”

The omega closed his eyes for a second, trying to form a rational thought, and not getting distracted by the intoxicating smell or the flushed mess beneath him.  
He loved Iwaizumi.. that was certain. Oikawa was about to cross a line, both of them had never crossed before. If he said he wasn’t nervous at that moment, he’d be lying. But this was Iwaizumi.. _His Iwa-chan._. The person he held dear since elementary school and the person, he at some point fell in love with. Never once had Oikawa thought about submitting to someone, no alpha, no beta, no one. But this was different. He could do this, without having doubts of getting treated inferior after it and if there was one person, he would entrust his whole life to, it would be Iwa-chan.  
With the newfound resolve, Oikawa shuffled back a little and touched the inside of Iwaizumi’s thick thighs, caressing them softly. The alpha stiffened at the touch and searched for eye contact, to make him snap out of his actions once again,

“Oikawa, don’t. You don’t have to do anything of that sort. I can really take care of it on my own.”

To Oikawa’s surprise, the words coming out of the alpha’s mouth didn’t sound very convincing. He couldn’t hold back his smirk anymore.  
_Iwa-chan’s composed façade is crumbling._  
His hand wandered even higher on the other’s thigh and he made sure to stimulate his friend as much as possible through his sweatpants. Right, the sweatpants were still in the way. The brunet slid one of his fingers under the waistband and carefully tugged it down a little, before a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, making him look up in confusion. A shocked expression on a flushed face greeted him.

“The fuck are you doing?!”

Oikawa blinked at him and tried to free his own hand from the firm grip,

“I’m trying to get you off, Iwa-chan. I thought I had made that clear earlier.”

The alpha glared at him and just as he was about to decline the whole action, the setter freed his hands and pulled the sweatpants down in a quick movement. Again, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in shock at the loss of warmth, but before he could protest, a fair hand palmed him through his boxers, making him jump from his sitting position against the headboard.

“Let’s stop this after all! We’re both not ourselves at the moment and I don’t want to make you regret th-“

“Iwa-chan. Shut up. Do I look like I’m forcing myself to do this? I want it and you want it, so where is the problem? Where is the Iwa-chan from the roof top? The one who made me want to lose myself just a few minutes ago?”

Couldn’t his dumbass vice captain at least enjoy this? Oikawa’s patience was running out. He wanted to do this and he wanted Iwaizumi to snap. The fidgety, protective alpha was cute and all, but right now, he needed the hungry, possessive alpha, who made his head spin with excitement.  
The spiker’s eyes darkened and he let his head fall back against the pillow in defeat, closing his eyes for a moment and mumbling a low “Continue.”  
With a last glance to the taller boy, the brunet took his hand from the clothed member and slid his long fingers under the waistband of the last thing that separated him from his object of desire, pulling it down carefully as to not hurt his boyfriend.  
Revealed was the half hard length of Iwaizumi, begging for attention. Everything about the sight made Oikawa want to drool. The deliciously tanned, muscular thighs, the nervous face contorting in anticipation, the perfectly outlined abs beneath the shirt and the satisfyingly thick girth between his legs, aching to get some kind of friction.  
They had seen each other naked before, when they were kids, when they showered after a match or while they were on a training camp, but never, not once had Oikawa been so close to the other’s member. The voice in his head called out to him again,  
_More. I want it inside of me._  
The brunet gulped and pushed the thought aside for the time being. He let one of his fair hands rest on the meaty thigh, as his other hand wrapped around the length carefully. A strangled noise came from Iwaizumi’s mouth and he immediately let go of the omega’s shirt, to cover his mouth. Oikawa had to smirk at that again. This was Iwa-chan after all and right now the setter had control over him like no one else before. His hand slowly stroked the twitching organ and his cocoa gaze focused on the alpha’s face, which flushed even more at the sensation and he noticed the crease above the closed eyes, grow even deeper.  
The ministrations continued for a while, neither of them saying a word to keep the tension, until a small drop of milky liquid formed on the pink head of the now rock hard length. Oikawa licked his lips and without giving it some further thought, his head lowered between the other’s legs sticking his tongue out to catch the droplet on the tip. As his chocolate colored locks tingled the other’s abdomen at the action, a hand shot in his hair to pull his head up again. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s dazed ones and he got greeted with an angered voice, still trembling slightly,

“D-Did you just?!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded apathetically.

“Yes. Was that bad?”

Confusion was written over the other’s reddened face, but the furious expression stayed,

“The hell?! Why would you do that?”

The setter looked inside the hungry, mossy green eyes with a mixture of determination and affection.

“I want to make you feel good. Can’t I?”

The scowl on Iwaizumi’s face disappeared and he calmed from his rage, finally comprehending how important this was for the omega.

“Oikawa..”

“It’s Tooru.”

The alpha’s eyes widened at the comment. They stared at each other, completely forgetting about the unfinished work beneath them.

“Huh?”

It was all that came from the dark-brunet’s mouth and Oikawa had to rephrase it, in order for his dumbfounded friend to understand.

“I said you can call me Tooru, since that is my name after all.”

Iwaizumi averted his eyes for a second, before mumbling something with a quickly reddening face.

“..T-Tooru..”

The omega felt his heart skip a beat. Just like in his fantasies, the name sounded so perfect from his childhood friend’s mouth. With that, Oikawa lowered his head once again and striped a lick from the bottom of the shaft to its tip. The liquid, coming from the organ tasted salty and bitter, but not entirely bad. He continued the gentle action a few times, always keeping his cocoa orbs on the other’s face.  
Getting a few strangled noises as encouragement, the brunet finally took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard on it, resulting in a pleasured growl from the alpha whose other hand had found its way into Oikawa’s light brown tufts of hair, fisting them tightly.  
He led the member slide deeper in his mouth, one hand working on the part, he couldn’t swallow just yet. The grip on his hair tightened and nails lightly dug into his scalp, as he started bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace. The pace was fast enough to make Iwaizumi tremble and curse under his hand, though.

“Fuck Tooru.. I’m close.. Let go..”

A pleased hum erupted from Oikawa’s lungs, sending a vibration right to the other’s crotch inside his mouth. He made sure to lick up every droplet of precum with his tongue, whenever he moved his way up again, but he didn’t intend to let go. His head continued its movement and a strong hand in his hair tried to pull him away, but every attempt on making the omega stop was effortless.  
_More.._  
There it was again. The voice in the back of his mind told him to proceed, and so he did. The length in his mouth twitched after an especially strong suck and shortly after, a warm, sticky liquid filled his mouth. The alpha beneath him let out a muffled groan at the release and let his hand drop from his panting mouth. Oikawa waited until every spurt of cum had gathered in his wet cavern, before he carefully let go of the member to swallow the sticky liquid. By that time, Iwaizumi had opened his eyes again and stared at him in a mixture of shock and pure confusion, as he saw the brunet’s adam’s apple move with every gulp.  
Just as Oikawa had emptied his mouth, the hand in his hair pulled him up to the alpha’s head quite forcefully.

“O-Ow! Iwa-chan, why did yo-“

Before he could end his sentence, their lips met each other and Oikawa closed his eyes at the surprising touch, enjoying the gentle sensation. The dark-brunet let go of the other’s hair and let both of his hands wander to the omega’s back, initiating an embrace. The setter let himself rest against the strong chest and they turned into a comfortable spooning position after the rather heated action from before. Both of them had finally calmed down from their daze and Iwaizumi pressed his torso against Oikawa’s leaner back, mumbling into the chocolate-brown locks,

“What did you do that for, you idiot?”

The brunet took one of the hands around his waist into his own, replying with a smile,

“Mean Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t call me an idiot after what I did for you just now.”

The alpha behind him tensed and quietly added,

“I didn’t ask for it..”

Oikawa chuckled and turned around to look into the mossy green eyes,

“I love you Iwa-chan. You are the only one I could ever do that with. I never had the wish to belong to someone, but you’re different. You make me feel safe,.. you always have. That’s why I wanted to do this just now. Not only the scenting, but also what came after that. You’re my past, my present and hopefully my future, Iwa-chan.”

Somewhere along that confession, the grip on Oikawa’s waist had tightened and a blush spread on the alpha’s cheeks. These were his true feelings and he wanted his boyfriend to know them. After all, they hadn’t really had a proper conversation about this yet.  
The other’s lips parted in response and what came out, made the omega’s eyes widen comically,

“Let’s live together.”

Oikawa blushed at the courageous question and couldn’t stop a tease from escaping his mouth,

“My, my Iwa-chan! Can I take that as a proposal? You really are quite straight forward after all.”

The alpha rolled his eyes at the remark and looked him in the eye again, clearing the misunderstanding,

“No, idiot. I meant in Tokyo. Let’s live there together, when we start university. That is of course.. if you want to..”

The hopeful expression on Iwaizumi’s flushed face was unbearably cute and Oikawa flashed him his brightest smile, burying his own nose in the other’s neck again,

“Yes! I’d love to!”

The alpha sighed in relief and brought the brunet’s face up to his in an attempt to kiss, before a few, slim fingers blocked his lips. Confusion was reflected in the spiker’s eyes, as his boyfriend freed from their embrace and got out of the bed with an apologizing gesture of his hand.

“Let me brush my teeth once again, before we cuddle, yeah? And you should probably put your sweatpants back on, Iwa-chan.”

As the words had left his mouth, the tanned boy on the bed reddened in embarrassment and quickly grabbed his blanket to cover himself, before Oikawa left the room, quietly snickering at the amusing sight.  
After he had brushed his teeth and washed his face in the bathroom, thankful to not have run into any residents of the house, the omega opened the door to Iwaizumi’s room again. To his surprise, there was no futon next to the bed anymore and his friend, fully dressed in a new shirt and grey sweatpants, looked up from his sports magazine, at the sound of the door opening.  
A warm, fuzzy feeling pooled in Oikawa’s gut at the sight of the missing futon and he walked to the bed, sitting down at the edge and smiling brightly at his friend.

“Don’t even comment it.”

The omega sensed the embarrassment radiating from his friend, so he just lay down on the fluffy mattress again and indicated Iwaizumi to do the same. Both of them were quite tall, so there wasn’t much space on the bed, not that either of them wanted there to be any.  
Oikawa’s back pressed against Iwaizumi’s torso, as they got back into their previous spooning position, enjoying the comforting warmth radiating from the other. The alpha covered them with his blanket, before he slid one of his arms under the brunet’s head as a pillow and the other around his waist.

“Is this okay?”

The insecurity in Iwaizumi’s voice made Oikawa smile again, as he adjusted his position on the muscular arm.

“Hell yeah it is.”

Since both of them were exhausted from their studying and practice, neither initiated a conversation. Their mixed scents still lingered in the air and the omega felt himself doze off rather quickly against the wide, warm torso behind him, which rose and fell with every breath the other took. As he closed his eyes in relaxation, a voice against his hair mumbled something he just barely was able to hear,

“I love you too, Tooru.”

With that, Oikawa’s senses drifted into a deep and content slumber.

 

Something felt heavy on Iwaizumi’s ribcage. His right arm was numb and a foreign source of heat pressed against his side. He opened one of his sleepy eyes, to see a tousled mess of light brown locks on his chest. Blinking the sleep away, the alpha took a better look at the figure next to him.  
_Oikawa._  
Realization hit him. They had slept together. After he confessed, using Oikawa’s first name. After they agreed to live with one another in Tokyo. After he had received the best (and first) blowjob in his life. Right after they had scented each other. The heat rose to his face and Iwaizumi started to panic. Everything he had fantasized about up until now happened in one night. It had been awkward at first, with the scenting, the ‘help’ of his friend concerning his boner and the cuddling, but it was perfect. The tanned spiker felt happy, comfortable and loved at the same time, which resulted in a dorky smile on his face, as he carefully combed his fingers through the strands of chocolate-colored hair.  
He hadn’t slept this good in a while and he wouldn’t mind spending every morning like this from now on. He continued to caress the soft locks, until a content hum caught his attention. The head on his torso moved lazily and shortly after, a pair of sleepy, brown eyes met his green gaze. Oikawa’s eyes widened in realization and a blush tinged his fair skin.

“Good morning.”

The setter hesitated at first, probably still processing what had happened that night, but after thinking about it, Iwaizumi got greeted with a smile, bright like sunshine and a simple,

“Good morning, Iwa-chan!”

They stared at each other for a moment, before the alpha lifted himself up a little, to gently press their lips together. Oikawa just laid there, taken aback with red ears, as if this had been their first kiss.

“I never got the kiss, you denied me yesterday.”

The omega blushed even harder at the smirk, Iwaizumi was giving him. He got a light slap on his shoulder and the words, “Geez, you’re so cheesy”, made him laugh aloud. He rarely laughed in front of people, but right now was different. He was sincerely happy and wanted nothing more than the time to stop at that very moment. The spiker captured the brunet in his strong arms and let them fall back again, resulting in a surprised squeal from the latter.

“Iwa-chan, I’m heavy, let me go!”

The setter struggled to get out of the firm grip and practically laid on top of the still laughing alpha, as a knock on the door interrupted them. Both of the males froze in their movements and looked at each other in shock.  
_Shit, we’re not alone!_

“Hajime, Tooru-kun! Breakfast is ready!”

Oikawa quickly climbed out of the bed and looked into the mirror of the closet, trying to tame his tousled locks with a concentrated expression. Iwaizumi sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his numb arm, before he got up to wrap an arm around the omega’s waist and give him a neck kiss.

“You look just fine. Let’s go downstairs, I’m starving.”

The brunet nodded at the small compliment and they walked downstairs, smelling the delicious aroma of pancakes with syrup. His mother was great at both, western and eastern cooking, which is why he loved to taste her home cooked meals, and so did his friend. The boys entered the living room and sat down at their respective spots at the table, not trying to look too suspicious of what they did last night.

“Good morning Tooru-nii, Haji-nii!”

Nina was the first to greet them and slung her short arms around Oikawa’s knees, making him almost fall from his chair. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that. She didn’t even thank them for bringing her to bed yesterday. His sister sat down at her spot and his parents came out of the kitchen giving the two boys a knowing look.  
_Great, we must reek of each other._  
His mother was the first to speak, as she put the plate with pancakes on the table,

“How did you sleep, Tooru-kun?”

Oikawa sent her a kind smile and replied quite calmly,

“I slept really well, thank you for asking.”

Iwaizumi was sure that his parents could tell that they had slept together. He smelled strongly of an omega and Oikawa smelled of him. He thanked god that Nina wasn’t able to tell the difference yet and took a pancake from the plate in front of him.  
Today was the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. He glanced to the boy on his left and smiled fondly at the setter, who happily chatted with his mother about how badly he wanted the recipe for the pancakes.  
This was the first Christmas he’d spend with the person he loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to name this chapter "Smut'n Fluff", but then again, why should I spoil the content in the title?;) Like I said, this part means a lot to me, since they finally break the ice between them and I really hope, that you guys feel the same! Again, I'll be updating in about a week, so be sure to leave a kudo for my work<3  
> If you want to leave your opinion on this chapter (which I would appreciate), write it down below in the comment section, please:)  
> Thank you for all of your support so far<3


	10. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally managed to update, which is great since I've been sick for about 3 days last week.. There's not much to say about this chapter, it's just a fluffy filler to be honest, but I hope you like it anyway:)  
> My schedule is really tight at the moment, so my updates may come a bit more irregularly for the next weeks. Enjoy reading this one<3

 

The breakfast with his family had gone pretty smoothly up until now. Nina was as loud as ever, Oikawa talked about his prep school and his parents listened closely to whatever his friend said. After they had started dating, Iwaizumi got that feeling that his parents adored the omega even more than before and so did he.  
Whenever the brunet smiled at his sister, or simply laughed at his father’s lame jokes, the alpha wanted to take the lean frame into his arms and plaster kisses all over his annoyingly handsome face. At some point during the breakfast, Iwaizumi’s palm had found its way to Oikawa’s hand beneath the table. They held hands for a while, ignoring that it must look weird for the other residents of the house to eat with one hand. His mother seemed suspicious of the alpha’s attempt to eat with his left hand and sent them a knowing smile.  
After they cleaned the table, his father started to carry a few boxes into the living room. The boys brushed their teeth and they spent their day decorating the Christmas tree with his family’s help. Nina was all over his boyfriend, so Iwaizumi didn’t have any chance to enjoy their togetherness, but seeing the brunet’s delighted face as he carried his sister to place the star on the peak of the tree, was more than enough for now. They were watching a Christmas movie together, just as their telephone in the doorway started ringing. Iwaizumi was wearing blue jeans and a grey button down shirt. The setter was wearing a light yellow sweater and skinny jeans. His mother picked it up and sent them a smile,

“It’s for Tooru-kun.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch, leaving the seat next to Iwaizumi empty. The alpha’s gaze followed him to the doorway as he took the phone from his mother. The omega’s face lit up, right after he heard the first words from the other side of the line and the spiker wondered, who the call might be from.

“His parents wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas.”

His mother had sat down again and noticed the absent-minded expression on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Don’t worry Hajime, he’s fine.”

Her son looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but realized that he was worrying about the brunet unconsciously. After all, he had taken his entrance exams yesterday and would have been forced to spend Christmas alone, if his own parents had not invited him over a few weeks ago.  
After about ten minutes, Oikawa entered the living room again and wore one of the genuine smiles, his friend loved so much. He sat down next to the spiker and squeezed his hand secretly, sending electric jolts of joy through his body at the act of affection.  
After the movie was over, his mother announced that she would start preparing the dinner and kindly declined Oikawa’s offer to help her.

“That is very thoughtful of you Tooru-kun, but there’s not much to help with. You boys should rest during vacation, after all.”

The brunet nodded gratefully and walked upstairs again, with Iwaizumi following behind him. Nina was in her room to finish their presents and for that reason, no one could hear the exchange of words downstairs between his parents, as Miwa tied the apron behind her back.

“Hideo, please help me with the dinner.”

Her husband, who had opened the newspaper, raised an eyebrow at the request.

“Didn’t you say that there wasn’t much to prepare just now?”

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes and gave him a playful chop on the head.

“That was obviously a lie, dear. I want them to spend time together. _Alone_.”

Hideo’s eyes widened in realization and his wife smiled at him fondly.

“Didn’t you see them during breakfast? Hajime was staring at Tooru-kun the whole time and just now during the movie, they were totally holding hands.”

A smile tugged on the edges of the male’s lips. He closed the newspaper and stood up to give his wife a kiss on the forehead.

“Good move, dear.”

She winked in response and dragged her husband into the kitchen, where a lot of work already awaited them.

 

“Come here Iwa-chan! I’ve found something really interesting.”

With a raised eyebrow, Iwaizumi went over to his desk and took a look at the screen of his laptop, displaying a few photos of a kitchen, a spacious living room, a bathroom and a bedroom.

“What’s this?”

The taller male stared at the different rooms and wondered in which way they were interesting for them. Then it clicked in his mind.

“This is our apartment, Iwa-chan. I looked up some possible locations for our flat in Tokyo and found this. It’s in between our universities, we can go there by train and it’s not even that expensive! I’ve read some comments of the other residents in the house and they say it’s perfect for young families or university students. What do you think?”

Well, the apartment looked quite high class. There was enough space for furniture, the kitchen seemed to be included in the price and the location was perfect for both of them, in a good environment.  
Iwaizumi nodded and got used to the image of them living in this apartment. They scrolled through some other pictures and mailed the landlord of the house, if they could have a viewing of the flat soon.  
Oikawa lazily slumped down on his bed and unlocked his phone, to look at the messages he had received for the last two days. The alpha sat down next to him, flapping through a sports magazine, trying to not pay too much attention on the brunet’s sweater, which had moved up and showed the perfectly contoured muscles on his milky-skinned abdomen.

“Makki and Mattsun wished us a Merry Christmas.”

Iwaizumi fixated his gaze on a page of his sports magazine, hoping that the omega hadn’t caught him staring just now and responded apathetically,

“Really?”

The setter next to him tried to emphasize his point once again.

“Iwa-chan, they wished _us_ a Merry Christmas.”

The alpha’s eyes widened and he put the magazine in his lap, looking at the boy beneath him.

“You mean, they know?”

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and tipped a reply on his phone.

“Seems like it.. Well, they would have realized it sooner or later. After all, we now smell of each other.”

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were their best friends, but he could already imagine what their teasing would be like, now that they were dating. The omega replied to some other messages from his fangirls and their underclassmen until he let out a sigh and spoke up,

“You’ve been staring at the same page for about 15 minutes, Iwa-chan. Is there something you want to say?”

Surprised by the other’s sharp eye, Iwaizumi tensed at the question.

“No, not really. These statistics are just really interesting, that’s all.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and put his phone on his chest, crossing his arms behind his head.

“I’ve known you for 15 years now and you don’t usually scowl at things you find interesting, unless the thing is me.”

The cheesy comment was rewarded with a painful chop on the brunet’s head and Iwaizumi sighed, turning around to face his friend.

“It’s just.. I’m sorry, that you can’t spend Christmas with your family this year.”

The omega’s eyes went wide and he chuckled at the confession.

“Gross! Who are you and what have you done with the violent, bad-mouthed Iwa-chan?”

The tanned male blushed and realized that what he had said was completely out of character for him. He grabbed his magazine tightly and averted his gaze to the page in front of him again.  
After some awkwardly long moments, Oikawa’s laugh had died down and Iwaizumi noticed the tingling feeling of slender fingers on his lower back. A quick glance over his shoulder, confirmed his suspicions. He was greeted by a sly smile on the brunet’s face and the other’s deep, rich, chocolate-brown eyes were mirroring hunger.

“So.. Are we gonna make out or what?”

A possessive growl erupted from Iwaizumi’s lungs and before he could think about his principles of not losing control in front of Oikawa, his magazine landed in one corner of his room, along with both of their shirts.

  
 

“Mmh.. Iwa-chan..”

A pair of warm, plump lips was sucking on his scent glands as Oikawa tried to make more of his neck accessible to the alpha on top of him. To his surprise, Iwaizumi didn’t even need to be told twice regarding their making out. The setter had caught him staring at his revealed hip bone just a few minutes ago, but he certainly wouldn’t have expected the other’s self-restraint to crumble in a matter of seconds. A gasp escaped his mouth, as he felt teeth nibble on his earlobe playfully. The spiker separated from his neck and gave him an accusing look.

“Don’t be so loud. My sister is in the room next to mine.”

Oikawa found the other’s worry endearing, but what else was he supposed to do, if he craved for more touch and more.. _volume_. He rolled his eyes despite his flushed face and answered,

“You have to hold back, if you want me to be quiet!”

A wicked smile showed on Iwaizumi’s face and amusement reflected in his deep green eyes.

“As if you’d want me to hold back.”

With that said, he closed the distance between their lips, asking for entrance with a swipe of his tongue on the brunet’s bottom lip. Gladly complying, the omega opened his mouth to let the other’s wet tongue invade his hot cavern. Their erections were more than visible in their pants and neither of them got the idea of breaking the contact of fabric against fabric in their heated kiss.  
Longing for more friction, Oikawa bucked his hips in a swift movement, making the bulges in their pants rub against each other, resulting in a surprised grunt from the alpha on top of him, who separated from the willing body beneath him quickly.

“Shit, Tooru..! Don’t do that!”

The panting setter, being clearly disappointed with the reaction of his boyfriend, supported his upper half with his elbows, asking,

“Why not? We both want it right?”

Iwaizumi’s mossy eyes were covered by a veil of uncertainty. He scratched his neck and locked their gazes, answering in the most serious tone he was capable of using,

“I want it. I want you, but I also need to be honest, so listen closely..  
Every muscle in my body is pushing me further into the direction of no return. My inner alpha is telling me to take you, right now. I want to pin you on the mattress, make you scream, whimper and moan for more, wreck your body with mine, until we’re not more than panting messes, but.. not now. And not here. I want both of us to be absolutely certain about this, so please don’t make me lose control over my senses.”

The last words sounded like a pleading from Iwaizumi’s lips. Oikawa’s eyes became teary at his sincere confession and he looked down. He already knew that he wanted to belong to the alpha physically too, but he understood that whatever they were about to do just now, was rushed.  
Now he felt stupid. He had practically begged for pleasure a few moments ago and the feeling of self-humiliation crawled through his body. The tanned boy in front of him cupped his cheeks with both hands, making him look up again,

“You okay, Tooru?”

Iwaizumi was perfect, in every aspect. He treasured him. He treasured their relationship and the deep-green gaze of affection the alpha was giving him, made his legs feel weak. The brunet pressed a gentle, innocent kiss on the other’s lips and sent him an embarrassed smile,

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.. I lost myself just now. I want this to be perfect too, so let’s wait.”

Iwaizumi nodded and brushed a few strands of cocoa-colored locks to the side, in order to kiss the omega’s forehead. He averted his eyes for a moment and blushed a deep shade of red, as he started stuttering,

“You know.. Maybe I’m thinking too old-fashioned, but..  Someday, I kinda want to bond when you’re.. in heat..?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and shock. The spiker stole a glance at his face and started panicking immediately,

“Oh god, I’m so sorry for asking, I just thought that we needed to talk about this sooner or later and I don't know what came over me just now. Later would have been better, after all! Sorry for the awkward outcome of the situation..”

Had the brunet understood him correctly? Bonding in heat was the last barrier, a couple of alpha and omega could take and Iwaizumi wanted to do that with him? Since bonding meant to belong to the other with body and mind, unconditionally, usually until death, most of the couples nowadays waited exceptionally long with the act. Imagining to have the alpha sink his canines in the juncture between Oikawa's shoulder and neck, sent a shiver of anticipation through the brunet's body. They would see each other in their primal form, needy, full of hunger and it was unmistakably the most intimate thing between couples to experience a heat together.  
He already had his answer.  
Iwaizumi started panicking even more and was obviously thinking that he had offended Oikawa with the sudden confession, but instead, the brunet placed one of his fair-skinned hands on the tanned face and stroked the cheek affectionately, wearing a sincere smile.

“Ok.”

The mossy-green eyes in front of him narrowed in confusion.

“Ok, Iwa-chan. Let’s take one step at a time and someday, bond when I’m in heat.”

The spiker’s eyes widened in disbelief. His eyes were smiling, but his lips stayed a serious, thin line, forming the words,

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you..”

Oikawa playfully bumped their foreheads together and inhaled their scents, still lingering in the air.

“Completely sure.”

The alpha embraced the other’s frame tightly, ignoring their bare chests pressing together and broke out in his brightest smile.

“I’ll treasure you forever.”

The corresponding omega hugged him back, enjoying the warmth, radiating from the broader chest, smiling,

“I'm counting on you.”

 

With that, both of them pulled on their shirts again just in time, before Miwa knocked on the door to call them for dinner.   
As they walked into the living room, the delicious smell of food filled their nostrils and Oikawa’s mouth watered immediately. The table was covered with many western side dishes and a large turkey in the middle of it.  
They sat down and worshipped the lady’s cooking once again.

“Everything looks amazingly delicious, Miwa-san! Thanks for having me over once again.”

The omega bowed his head politely and got rewarded with kind smiles on the parent’s faces, telling him that it is always a pleasure to have him visiting. Iwaizumi joined their conversation and Nina started talking about her dancing lessons and the movies she would like to watch with Oikawa again.  
After the feast, Nina ran up to get her presents and the others quickly cleaned the table to commence with the present exchange.  
The snow from yesterday had stayed so it was a white Christmas this year. The living room was illuminated by countless lights on the decorated Christmas tree in the middle and many, colorful packages were scattered beneath the lowest branches of the fir. They were all sitting around the tree and Hideo got up after receiving a nod from his wife.

“Since we have a special guest this year, let’s have him unpack the first present.”

Oikawa was handed a rectangular package, which he happily accepted. As he unwrapped the present, a book was revealed and on the front was a cute drawing, resembling Miwa with a speech bubble, saying “Miwa’s recipes”. The omega stared at it in excitement, sending the parents a look of gratitude.

“I know it’s not much, but I thought you could use it in the future, since you were always helping me in the kitchen and asking for my little secrets. They are all inside.”

The chubby woman winked at the brunet and Oikawa stood up to hug her tightly.

“Thank you so much, Miwa-san, Hideo-san! I’ll be sure to use it whenever I can.”

Nina received the stuffed animal she had wished for so long, along with some smaller presents like crayons or socks and Iwaizumi got a brand new pair of volleyball shoes with an expensive DVD collection of old matches taking place Europe. The two boys were gifted with adorable drawings from Nina, showing all three of them, playing in the snow happily.  
It was finally Oikawa’s turn to give out his presents and he started with Miwa’s and Hideo’s.  
They unpacked a small box and found a coupon for a wellness weekend at a famous onsen. Their eyes went wide at the sight.

“Oh my, Tooru-kun! That must have been expensive!”

The brunet shook his head and replied with a smile,

“I’ve always felt at home, whenever I came here and that’s why I want you to have this. Feel free to take a break once in a while.”

Both of them hugged the setter tightly, reassuring him, that such a generous present wouldn’t have been necessary at all.  
_I’m really hyped for this one.._ Oikawa thought to himself, as he turned around to Nina, who was practically exploding with excitement. The omega gave her a beautifully wrapped package with tiny stars on it and she gladly accepted. Her eyes twinkled in the same tone of green the brunet was so in love with, as she unpacked her present. Revealed was a hairpin, shaped like a star and decorated with countless, small stones in the darkest blue.

“Do you like it, Nina-chan? I thought you could wear it for your performances and it will make you look even more beautiful.”

The girl squealed at the expensive-looking, noble accessory and pulled on Oikawa’s sleeve, signaling him to crouch down. As he did so, he was rewarded with a light peck on the lips, surprising him and the adults next to the scene and resulting in a shocked gasp from Iwaizumi.

“I love it, Tooru-nii! I’ll wear it every day from now on, thank you so much!”

The setter smiled at her and ruffled her dark-brown hair, just before she stormed to her parents to show her new hairpin. Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi again and got greeted with a scowl.

“Geez, Iwa-chan! She’s six years old, so don’t be jealous of your sister.”

The spiker gave him a light smack on his head and they all quickly cleaned up all of the paper, before turning off the light in the living room, in order to go to bed. It was 11:00pm already and tomorrow, they’d visit the Christmas market on the plaza, where both of them had their first date.  
Oikawa was already finished in the bathroom and waited in the other’s room nervously. He still needed to give his present to Iwaizumi, after all. The package was in his lap, as he sat on the bed with a book about astronomy. The door opened and a yawning alpha stepped into the room, scratching his stomach lazily. The setter looked up at him and his heart began to race. They had given each other presents before, but none of them had such a special meaning to them. The omega stretched out his arms and showed the taller male the package.

“Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi seemed taken aback, but accepted the neatly wrapped present with a small smile. He unwrapped it carefully and stared at the cloth in his hands with wide eyes.

“What’s this?”

Oikawa tilted his head to one side and played with one of his locks, trying not to mind his exceptionally fast heartbeat.

“It’s a scarf. I made it, because you gave me yours.”

The alpha touched the dark-green fabric with his tanned fingers and skimmed row after row with them, still not looking at the setter.

“You.. made it?”

The brunet rolled his eyes and lowered his head to make Iwaizumi look at him.

“Yeah I did. Don’t you like it?"

The expression, on the other’s face surprised the omega. His boyfriend was smiling and it wasn’t an ordinary smirk, it was the kind of smile the spiker wore after winning a match. The kind that made the setter’s heart flutter with joy.

“Thank you, Tooru. I love it!”

Oikawa blushed at the praise and gave him a kiss on the cheek, pulling him on the mattress, afterwards. Iwaizumi folded the scarf carefully, as if it was a rare and precious item and put it on his drawer. A thin, still wrapped present caught his eye and he took it in his hands.

“Isn’t that the present of my parents?”

The alpha nodded and unpacked the present, to hold a flat picture frame in his hands. Oikawa looked at it curiously and his eyes widened in realization.

“No way! I have the exact same one on my drawer at home!”

The photo in the frame was a shot from their very first, victorious volleyball match in middle school, showing Iwaizumi and Oikawa jumping each other.

The spiker gazed at the picture nostalgically and placed it on his drawer, pulling the brunet’s lean frame into his.

“I’ll give you my present tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

Not receiving an answer, the alpha looked beneath the brown locks, finding his boyfriend dozing already. He placed a small kiss on the chocolate-colored roots and murmured a small, “Merry Christmas”, before closing his eyes and joining him in his state of content slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop, that's it for now! Like I said, the next update will hopefully be in roughly a week.  
> It's already been ten chapters, since I started this fic, so I want to thank all of you at this point, for supporting me up until now! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and keep up my motivation.   
> Please leave kudos and comments on "Christmas Eve"<3


	11. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha..ha..  
> Surprise! Who would have expected a 2 month hiatus? Yeah right, me neither. Therefore, I deeply apologize for the long wait, but I had trouble finding the motivation and time to properly continue my creative hobbies (art, piano, writing,..). But I found it again and the past weeks were pretty productive concerning my FF's!;)  
> Please enjoy this very overdue chapter and I ensure you beforehand.. This is NOT the last one!

  
25th of December.  
They were currently strolling through the snowy streets, and many other families were apparently also headed for the Christmas market. Nina grabbed Oikawa’s sleeve, trying not to get lost in the crowd.

“Tooru-nii, can you carry me?”

Her green, pleading eyes looked up to the brunet. Miwa and Hideo snickered. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Why was his sister so damn possessive?  
Oikawa crouched down beside her and extended his arms.

“Anything for you, princess!”

The young girl beamed at him and threw herself against his chest as he picked her up. Her dark brown hair was accentuated by the beautiful hairpin the brunet had gifted her with yesterday. It really did suit her, if her brother was honest.  
The five of them arrived shortly after. The market was stuffed with people and by now, Nina would have really been endangered of getting lost, if no one had picked her up. They started off with Oikawa showing the family some of the amusing wood carvings, he had already discovered during their date a few weeks ago. The air smelled of gingerbread and marinated meat and it wasn’t long, before they decided to grab a bite to eat.

“I want cotton candy!”

Nina exclaimed from Oikawa’s chest and her mother sighed with a disapproving look.

“You’ll upset your stomach, Nina. We’ll get some meat buns, so would it be okay for you three to wait here?”

Hideo was already stretching his neck over the crowd to find a suitable shop, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded in unison. The parents disappeared between the mass of people and Nina had crossed the short arms in front of her chest with a pout. The brunet holding her, smiled with a sympathetic expression and the alpha found the sight endearing. Would they stand here again in 10 years, looking at the Christmas booths with their own daughter?  
_No, it was way too early to think about this! No children, no nothing for now! Get a grip, Hajime!_  
The spiker shook his head and ignored the raised eyebrow from his friend. They waited there for a while, listening to one of Nina’s stories, until two familiar faced appeared in the crowd.

“Woah, there! I mean, a child? Guys, we knew about your relationship, but isn’t it a bit early for a daughter?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had raised their hands in a wave and wore matching grins as they approached their teammates. Iwaizumi tensed at the comment, but the omega next to him rolled his eyes and sported a smile.

“Guys, honestly.. Who wouldn’t fall for Iwa-chan’s muscles?”

The newcomers laughed at the remark, but decided against teasing the couple any further. The girl in Oikawa’s arms blinked with large, green eyes and interrupted the exchange between the males after a few moments.

“What relationship?”

The conversation stilled. All four of them looked at her, two in confusion and two in horror. Hanamaki didn’t bother to glance at his friends and bluntly replied.

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating.”

 _Oh no._  
Her green irises looked glassy all of the sudden. Her bottom lip trembled dangerously and her head snapped around to look at her brother in pure fury.

“What is the meaning of this, Hajime?”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. He had never heard Nina call her brother ‘Hajime’ before. Even said alpha flinched after being addressed so uncommonly. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at the scene in disbelief. Well, they didn't that Nina had still been in the dark about this until now. Iwaizumi’s eyes darted anywhere but his little sister and he scratched his neck hesitantly.

“Uhm.. sorry.”

It had been an unspoken law that Oikawa belonged to Nina alone and he had even promised to marry her in the future, playfully of course. She had had a crush on him for over a year now and even before that, she had been clinging to the omega as if he was her possession.  
Her eyes were hard and serious, but the tears started welling at the corners nonetheless.

“How dare you, Hajime! Tooru is my fiancé!”

Matsukawa leaned to Oikawa, whispering “Isn’t she just six?” to which the omega just shrugged his shoulders. A smirk tugged on Hanamaki’s lips by now, because his friend seemed seriously flustered by having _snatched_ his sister’s crush away. This was gold.  
Iwaizumi was trying to explain their relationship to his sister, but she was having none of that, Oikawa was shaking from held-in laughter, not making any attempt on helping the alpha out of his misery, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa just watched the drama with an amused smirk.  
It wasn’t long before Miwa and Hideo walked to the group with a bag, full of steamy buns.

“Hanamaki-kun, Matsukawa-kun, Merry Christmas! Are you here with your families too?”

Miwa greeted them with a smile and the boys looked up at the familiar voice.

“Yeah, we met at the cross-road. Merry Christmas to you too! But we won’t interrupt any further, since I guess we did enough damage for today. Have a good day!”

The teens bowed politely and gave a wave as farewell, before disappearing in the crowd again. The middle-aged couple looked after them with a raised eyebrow, when they heard banter next to them.

“I told you already, I didn’t ‘ _steal_ ’ him from you! Get someone your age.. no wait, I won’t tolerate any guy before you’re 20!”

Nina was clutching at Oikawa’s neck like he was a giant stuffed animal and Iwaizumi gesticulated wildly, not caring about the irritated glances from the surrounding people. The omega they were fighting over, wasn’t doing a good job at hiding his amused expression and the tears of laughter, gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
The parents sighed in sync. Now they had to deal with a heartbroken six-year old.

 

Nina felt offended. She denied to talk or even look at her brother anymore. Hideo had fetched her from Oikawa’s arms and they were headed home again by now. The omega let out another amused snicker after seeing the crease on Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“Iwa-chan! She’ll eventually get over it! Don’t be so gloomy.”

The alpha sighed at the comment and his eyes were covered by a veil of dispair and sadness.

“Oikawa, she called me ‘Hajime’. She’s never done that before.. I hurt her feelings for real this time.”

The brunet clutched his stomach at the burst of laughter, leaving his lips. He was confronted with an irritated, green glare from his friend.

“God, your sister complex is so hilarious~! Would you seriously hand me over to her if it made her happy?”

A chop on his milk-chocolate locks was the reward.

“Of course not. Idiot.”

They intertwined their fingers and shared a moment of peaceful silence, until they passed the train station and Iwaizumi halted in his steps. He called out to his parents who were walking a few meters ahead of them.

“We’ll be going. See you later.”

Oikawa raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but no explanation. The alpha’s parents turned around and offered two matching smiles.

“Stay safe, both of you.”

“And have fun!”

 

Iwaizumi entered the station, dragging a slightly confused omega with him.

“Uhm.. Iwa-chan? Where are we going?”

The spiker turned his head, wearing an empty expression and replied matter-of-factly,

“I haven’t given you your Christmas present yet.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he had to bite his bottom lip, in order to not squeal out loud. He did inwards, though.  
Iwaizumi didn’t reveal where they were headed, but from the looks of it, they drove to the outskirts of Miyagi. They didn’t talk much, the alpha fidgeting nervously in his seat during their thirty minute train ride, trying to not make too much eye contact with his companion. Where the hell was he taking him?  
Finally, they had apparently reached their destination. Oikawa had never been this far to the countryside before and his eyes darted around, trying to search for any sign of civilization. There was the train station sure, but other than that, given the already settling darkness of the night, nothing.  
Now it was the brunet’s time to get nervous.

“Iwa-chan.. Are you by any chance trying to murder me and use my body as a sacrificial offering to some extraterrestrial species? If so, I won’t complain, but please tell me beforehand..”

The alpha snorted at the ridiculous thought and felt his previously tense shoulders relax a little. He took Oikawa’s hand in his and led him out of the station.  
Wherever the omega looked, he saw fields. Given the season, there were no crops to harvest, but the large space of fertile soil next to the path they walked down was proof for its usage.  
Oikawa was becoming impatient. His ears and face hurt because of the cold wind, his limbs started to go numb and it was pitch black already.

“Iwa-chan~! I’m tired.. Aren’t we there yet?”

The teen in front of him, barely visible with the almost nonexistent light, squeezed his hand a little more and answered as if talking to a child.

“We’re almost there.”

Oikawa pouted at the empty response and continued to stumble forward on the gravelly path. After another five minutes, they arrived at a lake. Not like they could actually see it, but the stars were reflected on the lightly rippling surface of the water. Iwaizumi let go of his hand and took off his rucksack. He pulled out some random items and all the while, Oikawa was about to let out another whine, because he had absolutely no idea what was going on and he hated not having control over situations.

“Done.”

The alpha let out a huff and pulled the omega down to the ground.

“Iwa-chan, the sno-“

Instead of the unpleasant moisture of snow, the setter was kneeling on what seemed to be a blanket. Iwaizumi had sat down next to him and was lighting one of those camping lanterns to place between them. Oikawa watched his movements in curiosity, because he still had no idea what this whole thing was about. The alpha pulled out a thermos bottle and two cups, along with ..W _ait,_ was that milk bread?  
The crease on the setter’s forehead was painful to maintain by now and just as he was about to complain about his lack of information on the situation, a motion in the sky caught his attention.

“Ah. It started.”

Iwaizumi leaned backwards, supported his weight on his palms and stared upwards. Oikawa did the same and now, a few things made a lot more sense to him.  
The clear sky was illuminated with countless dots, quickly disappearing after leaving a beautiful arc of white light on the dark blue background. It looked like a painting.  
The omega’s jaw had dropped and he was gazing to the night sky, as if his life depended on catching each and every one of the shooting stars with his own eyes.

“A.. meteor shower..?”

“Mmh..”

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, fearing the view could vanish if any unnecessary words were spilled. The lake reflected the spectacular happenings in the sky, almost as if they were enveloped by a blanket of stars.  
After twenty minutes of star-gazing, Iwaizumi prepared a cup of tea and handed it to the brunet.

“Sorry for the inconvenient location.. You must be freezing.”

Oikawa blinked. He blinked again, just to be sure that his friend had really said that right now and almost shouted,

“’INCONVENIENT’?! What the hell Iwa-chan! You can’t properly watch a meteor shower elsewhere! The sky is clearer out here and the lights form the city would just have dimmed the whole event and the lake reflects everyth-“

The omega halted in his bubbly explanation when he caught his friend smiling at him.

“Well, thank goodness, because that’s what I thought too.”

Oikawa blinked again and started chuckling. Iwaizumi scowled in irritation at the reaction.

“What’s so funny?”

The brunet’s gaze remained on the beautiful sky for a moment, before he turned his eyes to the alpha again.

“It’s just that I wouldn’t have taken you for the guy who literally gives his lover the _stars_ as a Christmas present. That’s so damn cheesy, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi quickly averted his eyes and rose the cup of tea to his lips, mumbling something like “Shut up”. Oikawa could definitely see the tips of his ears flushing. The omega grabbed the other’s hand and tilted his head upwards again, until a rustle to his right caught his attention. The alpha was fishing something from the bag and pulled out a thin envelope in the end. His green eyes met Oikawa’s brown ones.

“Actually.. This”, Iwaizumi glanced at the envelope, “is the real present”.

The brunet took the item and carefully opened it with a raised eyebrow. After he took out two similar looking pieces of paper, he froze. His eyes widened in shock and he snatched the lantern from next to him, in order to illuminate the object.

“Iwa-.. Is this..?”

Oikawa wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts anymore and a wave of pride washed over Iwaizumi at the reaction.

“Yes, those are VIPS tickets for the premiere of _Star Trak: Beyond_ , airing at Tokyo cinema in March. Included is a merchandise package, T-shirt, poster and so on, plus a meet and greet with the main cast.”

The brunet was silent. He stared at the tickets in his trembling hands and whispered something.

“What was that?”

“I can.. meet Chris Pine and.. Zachary Quinto?”

Iwaizumi snorted and took a sip of his tea in pure satisfaction.

“Yes, you can. Along with Zoe Saldana, Karl Urban, Simon Pegg and John Cho.  
Merry Christmas, you Trekkie.”

Oikawa exhaled slowly, his breath definitely stuttering at the action. The alpha raised an eyebrow and asked with a triumphant smirk,

“Good present?”

The brunet gently put the tickets into the envelope again, as if they were a treasured item (well, for him they actually were) and didn’t hesitate before crashing their bodies together. Thankfully, Iwaizumi had already finished his tea, because he was so taken aback that he could have as well spilled it all over him in that moment. Oikawa was almost choking him with his tight embrace, but the alpha didn’t care. As a response to the previous question, the omega nodded furiously into Iwaizumi’s coat and the latter chuckled at the other’s lack of words.  
Wearing a scarf with memories of the other, having the love of their life in their arms and a breathtaking spectacle of celestial bodies above their heads.. Yes, both of them thought that time could as well stop right now.

 

***2 months later***

 

“Iwa-chan! Now or never, come here!”

The brunet was standing in the hallway of their apartment complex and had the ever excited expression on his face. His hair was tousled, given everything they had accomplished today. Most of the furniture was inside and Oikawa had just signed the tenancy agreement. Iwaizumi was sweating heavily, due to the carrying of objects, but he put them down to stand next to the excited setter.

“What’s up?”

The omega shut the door close and the alpha panicked for a second.

“OIKAWA! How am I supposed to carry th-“

Before he could finish the sentence, a key dangled in front of his mossy, green eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and Oikawa beamed at him in response. With a swift movement, the brunet put the key into the lock and turned his wrist to the right. _Click._  
The door unlocked and the cocoa-colored bangs of the setter bounced up and down as he trembled with joy. Iwaizumi was still confused.

“What was that for?”

As if offended, Oikawa turned to him with an annoyed expression.

“Iwa-chan, this is _our_  apartment. I thought it would be way more meaningful, if we were together when unlocking it for the first time.”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders and heaved up the box he was carrying before, again.

“You’re such a sap.”

After hearing a snort from behind him, Iwaizumi turned to find Oikawa’s hand-on-hip pose, smirking at him.

“ _I_ am the sap? Who was the one to surprise me with star-gazing on Christmas?”

A groan escaped the spiker’s lips and he had a hard time hiding his flushed face, with both hands carrying a heavy card box. The chuckle from before was a full-blown outburst of laughter by now and Iwaizumi spinned on his heels to place the box in the apartment.  
_Their_ apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people might think 'Great ending', but as I mentioned above.. this is NOT the last one!  
> There are still some very important (and very smutty things) that need to happen between my sons(/husbands), so do not think that this will be the end of it!  
> Okay and now I'm absoltely excited to announce that I will upload the next work of this Omegaverse in merely a few hours! Please be sure to check it out and leave your opinions on it down below!  
> Love you guys, so much<3


	12. I'm Lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni started.  
> Drama happens.

 

**9:32pm**   
**From: Iwa-chan <3**   
_Won’t be home until 11pm. The assigned group project took longer than expected._   
_Don’t stay up too late._

  
Oikawa shot up from his horizontal position on the couch, glaring at the device in his hands. The noise of the air-conditioning buzzed in the background and gently ruffled through his brown hair as he read the message once more.  
 _Let’s live together.._  
Those were the words Iwaizumi had said to him just half a year ago, but what they were currently doing couldn’t be called living together. They were _coexisting_ at the most.   
Since the semester started, Iwaizumi had a daily routine. He would go for early runs in the morning, take a shower right after, grab a bite to eat on his way to uni, attend lectures, practice volleyball in the afternoon and work on his assignments in the library until late in the evening. When he came home, he would collapse on the bed and fall asleep immediately.  
It was already JUNE for god’s sake and in the past three months, they haven’t done anything apart from eating, sleeping and studying. Oikawa had to concentrate on his pedagogical and scientific studies as a coach/sports teacher in training and Iwaizumi was majoring in engineering as an alternative to his volleyball career. The alpha had decided to play the sport on a national level, instead of trying for the international competitions and joined the team of his university in spring. Still, he almost had no private time with his schedule and therefore, wasn’t home much. Oikawa would have never guessed that the workload of assignments for freshman was this huge. There were essays to submit, group projects to present and tests to write. The couple hadn’t had any kind of exchange in the past two days, apart from texts. An additional problem was also that they went to different universities, so they couldn’t even share the same route in the mornings.   
It was straight out annoying.  
Whenever Iwaizumi finally had some hours to spend home, Oikawa either had to do his own assignments or attend his own classes. Sure, they went to the premiere of _Star Trek_ in March, but other than that, they didn’t have a single date.  
This was most likely not how living together was defined for couples.  
His friend Koushi and Sawamura were also sharing an apartment in Tokyo and they were literally all over each other. They had bonded in January during Koushi’s heat and according to the silver-haired omega’s reports, the corresponding alpha had been even more affectionate and overprotective since then.   
Oikawa wanted that too. He was jealous of his friend’s relationship and he hated himself for that. The anger over himself and Iwaizumi’s absence had built up the past weeks and the omega was uncertain of how long he could continue to keep up the ‘ _understanding omega_ ’ façade.   
After reading the text message and cursing himself for feeling flustered by it, Oikawa shook his head and typed an answer.  
  


**9:35pm**   
**To: Iwa-chan <3**   
_No problem! I made curry for dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge, so feel free to eat them when you come home ^///^_   
_Tomorrow is Sunday, so let’s stay in and watch some movies! \\(^-^)/_   
  


The brunet pressed the **Send** button and slumped back into his comfortable position on the couch. It was Saturday evening and he was in his Alien pajamas, watching _27 Dresses_ with Katherine Heigl as the main actress. Alone.  
Oikawa had hoped that they could at least cuddle on the couch when Iwaizumi came home from uni, but now he felt lonelier than ever. The attention the setter had enjoyed in middle and high school had always felt just right. But now, he didn’t need fangirls or admirers.. He just needed his pillar, his childhood friend, his alpha. He could never let Iwaizumi know that he was sulking, though. He didn’t want to appear as one of those clingy omegas who needed constant affection from their mates 24/7.   
_Ah right,_ they weren’t even mated yet. For the past three months, physical contact had become rare to the couple, due to their colliding first-semester schedules. No sex (They hadn’t talked about it since Christmas, but goddamn, Oikawa was more than ready for it), no blowjobs (When did they have time for that?), no cuddles/scenting or kissing either (They seldomly saw each other these days). The omega was desperate for any kind of contact with the alpha, but his pride restrained him from admitting his loneliness.  
Their shared Christmas vacation felt like a fading memory of the past by now.   
Oikawa’s phone vibrated on the table.

  
**9:42pm**   
**From: Iwa-chan <3**   
_Sure, let’s do that._

  
The brunet felt his heart flutter at the simple words. It had been too long since they had a whole day together without any disturbances and Oikawa certainly wouldn’t let it go by without bingewatching Disney movies and ordering pizza in the evening. He was certainly grateful that they lived in a global city like Tokyo, where they could get anything they needed at any time of the day.   
With a cheerful hum, the omega quickly went through his notes on the Monday lectures (he really didn’t want to revise anything tomorrow) and settled into their shared bed shortly after.   
Sunday would be a great day, he could feel it already.

 

  
Horrible.  
Sunday would be horrible.  
It was 10:00am when the alarm woke them from their sleep. A slim arm stretched out from under the blanket to turn the disturbing device off. Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and he lazily stretched his limbs, waiting for a good morning kiss. Which never came.   
He turned his tousled bed head and suspected short, brown spikes and a bulky figure next to him. Instead, he got greeted by the sight of long, golden locks and a slender body with wide hips under their cream colored blanket. Oikawa blinked once. Twice.

“IWA-CHAN!”

The brunet tried to get out of the bed as quickly as possible and crashed backwards on the floor in the process, tangled in his blanket with a panicked expression. The door of the bedroom burst open and Iwaizumi stormed inside, turning his gaze from Oikawa to the person in the bed, back to Oikawa. The omega on the floor shakily pointed at the stranger on the mattress and glared at his flat mate with wide eyes.

“Who.. IS that, Iwa-chan?!”

Iwaizumi stared right back and let out a sigh, sliding one of his tanned hands through the short spikes, which looked even more unruly than normal, given the time of the day. 

“Ah. This is Walker Iris-san. She’s part of the group I have to do my assignment with.”

The woman in the bed stirred at the mention of her name. Nevertheless, Oikawa didn’t break eye contact with the alpha and his glare intensified. 

“And would you care to elaborate why exactly she is in our apartment? In _our_ bed?”

The omega intentionally let his voice carry an undertone of hurt and suspicion. Iwaizumi’s stern gaze from before shifted to a softer one and the spiker slowly approached him with his hands held up in defense. Oikawa’s glare didn’t waver one bit.

“Before you jump to idiotic conclusions, let me explain. She got a call yesterday that the girl she’s sharing a room with went to a party and won’t be back until 5:00am. Iris forgot her keys in her apartment and didn’t have anywhere to go. I couldn’t leave her alone in the streets of Tokyo at night.”

Iwaizumi was squatting in front of the omega now, whose chocolate eyes were still covered by a veil of disbelief and his eyebrow twitched at the ‘Iris’-part. He could tell that the alpha was telling the truth. From when they met in kindergarten he had always been able to tell, since Iwaizumi was a terrible liar.   
Oikawa sighed and relaxed a little at the sincerity in the mossy orbs. He tiredly slumped against the broad chest in front of him, blanket still wrapped around his body and a pair of strong arms closed behind his back. They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company, until the rustling of sheets caught their attention. They looked up and saw a bundle of golden locks move lazily between the pillows.

“Nnngh.. Hajime?”

Two slender arms stretched upwards and a tousled mess of blond hair followed soon after, as the unknown woman rose to a sitting position. Oikawa cringed at her use of his boyfriend’s first name and almost snarled when he saw her wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts. She blinked the sleep from her eyes the omega didn’t miss to notice her stupidly long eye lashes. From what Oikawa could see, the guest seemed to have a slim, sportive figure. She was a beta without fail, since she didn't smell like anything. Her face appeared to be flawless with the fair skin, the big, (annoyingly beautiful) azure-blue irises, the perfectly arched eyebrows and the plush, rosy lips. Her chest was.. well, _prominent._  
Did Iwaizumi really have such a gorgeous human being in his engineering department? The brunet nervously nibbled on his bottom lip, because _shit_ , this woman was attractive in every aspect.   
Iris blinked at the pair on the floor, her gaze locking on Oikawa and soon after, a cheerful smile appeared on her perfectly structured face. 

“You must be Oikawa-san, if I’m not mistaken?”

_Great, a gorgeous foreigner, who’s fluent in Japanese._  
The male omega was vomiting inwardly at the absurdity of the situation and mirrored her expression with a tint of sourness.

“Oho? Seems like at least _one_ of us was enlightened about the other.”

Iwaizumi didn’t miss the hidden accusation and rolled his eyes, before standing up again. 

“I could’ve woken you last night, but you would have complained about me disturbing your sleep.”

Oikawa pouted at the suspicion, but knew that it was exactly what he would have done. He got up and pulled the blanket from his shoulders. Iris was eyeing him from head to toe and her smile only got brighter at the sight.

“You were right, Hajime. His obsession over space is unmistakable.”

The brunet caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and suddenly wanted to vanish on the spot. An almost 19 year old male university student in alien pajamas, with a glorious bed head. Heat crept up Oikawa’s neck and he quickly looked to his feet, self-humiliated. Iris giggled from her position on the bed and even a noise as trivial as that sounded like heaven’s bells from her mouth. Eyes still downcast, the omega clenched the material of his trousers. Why was he feeling so intimidated by her?

“Iris, would you leave us alone for a minute?”

The blonde nodded at Iwaizumi’s request and fetched a bag to her feet, before skipping to the living room, closing the door behind her.  
Silence settled upon the bedroom after they heard their guest entering the bathroom, completely out of earshot. 

“What’s your problem?”

Oikawa’s head shot up and he whipped around at the stupid question. Glaring daggers, he stomped through the room until he was face to face with the clueless alpha. 

“What _my_ problem is? You let a complete stranger into our apartment and she spends the night? In _my_ bed? What the hell, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi returned the intense gaze and a deep crease of irritation appeared between his dark brown eyebrows.

“Are you retarded? I told you that she’s a classmate and that she didn’t have anywhere to go last night. Don’t be such a child.”

_Why didn’t you at least call?_   
_Why weren’t you with me anyway?_   
_Where have you been these past weeks?_   
_Is that why you brought her home, to show me your new girlfriend?_   
_Do you not need me anymore?_   
_I need you._   
_I’m lonely!_

All of the questions, Oikawa had shut away for the past weeks suddenly bubbled up in his throat, but to his own disappointment, none of them were verbalized. Instead, his eyes started to burn with heat and his vision blurred due to the pools of salty liquid, threatening to spill down his cheeks. Ignoring the alarmed look on the alpha’s face, Oikawa passed him and headed to the doorway, where he grabbed his light jacket from the coat-hook and slipped into his shoes with a swift motion. Iwaizumi followed after and grabbed his wrist before the setter could leave the apartment.

“Where are you going?”

The grip was firm, but not crushing. Oikawa yanked his hand away easily, before locking eyes with the other. He didn’t care if they looked teary.

“Why bother? We’re used to being apart after all.”

With that, he stormed out of the door and left the apartment complex with a constricted throat and a hiccup.

 

  
Iwaizumi froze like a statue at the words.  
 _..We’re used to being apart after all._

“Hajime?”

The alpha snapped from his daze and turned around to see Iris in her own clothes, sitting cross-legged on the couch in the living room. Her blue eyes mirrored concern as she looked at him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have teased Oikawa like that. I didn’t mean to make him feel uncomfortable.”

Iwaizumi let out an exhausted breath and pulled a chair from the table to sit down for a moment.

“It’s not your fault, Iris.. I should have told him when I came home last night..”

 

* * *

  
**9:32pm**   
**To: Oikawa Tooru**   
_Won’t be home until 11pm. The assigned group project took longer than expected._   
_Don’t stay up too late._

He hesitantly pressed the **Send** button on his phone and put the device back into his jacket. He was sitting in a seminar room of the library and the sheer amount of literature in front of him seemed to consume his life energy. They haven’t made any progress on their assignment in the past hour and at this point, no one could even concentrate anymore. Iwaizumi rubbed his temples and resumed with his task of skimming a text. 

“How about using this theory as the base of our thesis?”

The one who made the suggestion was Walker Iris, an exchange student from Great Britain and part of Iwaizumi’s group. She was one of the few women who majored in engineering and unmistakably an attractive person. Many of his fellow students were pining over her.   
The other three at the table looked up with blinking eyes and Iwaizumi knew immediately that they had been awoken from a nap. All of them needed sleep. Or coffee. Or both.  
A buzzing sound from his pocket caught the alpha’s attention. He unlocked his device and looked at the most recent message.  
  


**9:35pm**   
**From: Oikawa Tooru**   
_No problem! I made curry for dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge, so feel free to eat them when you come home ^///^_   
_Tomorrow is Sunday, so let’s stay in and watch some movies! \\(^-^)/_

  
Iwaizumi typed a short answer and stared at the display with shining eyes, until a voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Hajime? Everything ok?”

He looked up and saw Iris and the others watching at him with interested expressions. Quickly straightening his position, he cleared his throat.

“Oh, ah.. yeah. Sorry, I just got a message.”

The blonde student sported a warm smile and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Must have been a good one, given your dorky smile. A girlfriend perhaps?”

The alpha adjusted the papers in front of him in embarrassment. Had he really subconsciously smiled at Oikawa’s text message? With clumsy fingers, he scribbled a formula on a note, ignoring the blood rising to his cheeks. Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at the other students, as he gave an answer.

“Uhm, kind of.. he’s also my childhood friend. We share an apartment here in Tokyo.”

The two beta boys at the table weakened in their posture, apparently envious of Iwaizumi’s situation. Iris on the other hand, beamed at the alpha and clasped her hands together with glittering eyes.

“That’s so romantic! Childhood friends who become lovers! How long have you known each other?”

Iwaizumi thought back to their kindergarten days and how they received seedlings as welcoming presents on their first day. Oikawa had been shy in front of the other children at first, but after Iwaizumi had seen him beaming at his plant with sparkling, big eyes, the tanned toddler knew that the other would grow up to be breathtakingly beautiful in his adolescence. It was a nice memory. 

“Almost 16 years.”

Iris banged her palms on the table, startling the betas and Iwaizumi with the loud noise.

“For so long?! How are you not bonded yet?!”

It was true. Neither of them was wearing a claim bite in the juncture between neck and shoulder. Due to their schedules, he couldn’t see Oikawa as much as he wanted to and they hadn’t talked about the topic of bonding since Christmas. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to take the next step, meaning sex, but he’d rather wait for years than pressure Oikawa in any way. He had promised to treasure the omega and he didn’t intend to break that promise.   
The alpha leaned forward and rested his cheek on one of his palms, sensing the little pricks of stubble.

“We’ve only been going out for half a year, so I’m content with what we have now. Let’s finish this part of the presentation already, I’m about to faint.”

The others didn’t continue to bother him with personal questions anymore and they finally started to make progress on their assignment. After another half an hour the betas put the literature back to their respective spots in the shelves, while Iwaizumi and Iris packed up their belongings. The shrill noise of a phone cut through the silence of the seminar room and Iris fished the device out of her pocket. The blonde beta murmured “Yeah’s” and “Ok’s”, until finally hanging up with a sigh. Iwaizumi glanced at her from the other side of the table.

“Is everything alright?”

Her blue eyes found his and she nervously bit down on her bottom lip in concern.

“My flat mate said that she’ll go to a party and won’t be back until morning.. Problem: I forgot my keys at home and I don’t know anyone in this city yet..”

Iwaizumi frowned and stuffed a slim, blue pencil case in his bag. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

“Well, you could spend the night at my place. It isn’t far from here and I don’t mind, since it’s an emergency.”

Iris looked at him with a hopeful smile, but it faltered quickly, after realization flashed in her eyes.

“That’s very kind of you, but what about Oikawa-san?”

The alpha slung the messenger bag over his shoulder and gave a reassuring nod, before replying,

“Trust me, he won’t mind. Come on, we need to catch the train in 15 minutes.”

After another moment of hesitation, Iris took her own bag and they waved at their fellow group mates before leaving the building to head home.   
The train ride was relaxing. Only a few other students and a couple of business men were riding it at this hour. Iwaizumi felt so exhausted that he could as well fall asleep on the cushioned seat he was sitting on, but he was well aware of the presence beside him. Iris’ features were soft, very feminine and well-defined. Her looks made her stand out without a question, but she was no match for Oikawa. When the omega was excited, his whole body would vibrate with anticipation, he would press his lips together in a thin line and the cocoa bangs in his face would slightly bounce up and down at the energy running through his veins. When he was depressed or sulking, he would curl up on the couch and his bottom lip would stick out in that cute, characteristic pout, while his perfectly arched brows pulled down in a frown. When he was happy, he would literally jump around wildly with his arms stretched upwards and his laughter would be loud and shrill, but all the same beautiful.

“You’re grinning again.”

Iwaizumi found Iris’ blue eyes staring at him and he was failing miserably at not flushing a deep shade of red. She let out a snort and brought a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Really now, just who is that Oikawa to make you smile like that?”

The alpha cleared his throat and lamely choked on his breath in the process. His companion was clearly amused by the other’s behavior and batted her eyelashes with a smug look, as if saying ‘ _You better tell me about him, or I’ll tease you forever_ ’.  
Iwaizumi regained his composure and sighed in defeat. 

“What do you want to know?”

The female beta clapped her hands together triumphantly and pulled down her eyebrows, as if thinking. 

“What was the content of the message you received earlier? Ah, but if it was sexting, I don’t want to know the details.”

Iwaizumi stiffened at the ‘sexting’ part, but didn’t pay it too much thought.

“I told him that the assignment took longer than expected and that he should go to bed early. The reply came and said that there were still leftovers in the fridge and he asked I wanted to spend the Sunday in with him tomorrow.”

Iris blinked and stood up as they reached the station where they were supposed to get off. As they stepped on the platform and walked into the direction of Iwaizumi’s apartment complex, she commented on the previous answer.

“Sounds like a really domestic omega.. I didn’t expect you to be into that type, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi clutched his stomach and let out a loud guwaff. His female friend jumped at the unexpected sound and her eyes widened in confusion. The tanned alpha and wiped a tear from his eyes.

“Pfft~. Oikawa? _Domestic_? You wish! He’s loud and bratty and he never knows when to shut up. He had a horde of fangirls surrounding him throughout the six years of middle and high school and somewhere along our second year, he even had his own cheer squad! But despite his looks, he’s a total nerd. He’s into space, astrology and digs science fiction flicks, as if his life depended on being able to synchronize every part of the _Alien_ movies! He’s a show-off, flashy and spoiled. I always had to make sure that he didn’t eat too much milk bread or that he didn’t overexert himself during practice. He’s far from being a domestic omega!”

Iris had to smile at the characterization and lightly touched Iwaizumi’s arm in a fond gesture.

“You’re a goner.”

The alpha snorted at the comment and directed his eyes to the clear night sky, where thousands of tiny white dots were visible on the dark blue background. They continued their walk in silence until Iwaizumi halted in front of a modern apartment complex. There was a spacious foyer, which appeared to be an atrium at the same time. The doors of the apartments were directed at the atrium and the building apparently had six floors. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down one of the many corridors enclosing the atrium in a circle on every floor. The blonde noticed that this was a very western styled building, similar to the ones she knew from Europe. Iwaizumi fished for his keys when they came to a stop in front of one of the many doors. He unlocked it with a turn of his wrist and stepped inside the familiar apartment. Iris followed after him, murmuring a quiet “Sorry for the intrusion”.  
The lights in the flat were out already and Iwaizumi reached for one of the switches in the doorway. The guest let her eyes wander around and found that it was fairly tidy for two male students living here. 

“I’ll take the couch. I’ll give you one of my shirts to sleep in and you can take whatever you need from the bathroom. Are you hungry?”

The blonde shook her head and answered with a frown.

“I don’t want to abuse your hospitality, Hajime. Let me take the couch at least.”

The spiker put his messenger bag on one of the chairs at the table and supported his weight on the wooden surface with a smile.

“Oi, Iris. You were the one who had the idea for the base of out thesis. Without you, we’d still sit in that dusty library, about ready to pass out. I can sleep in tomorrow, so I don’t care if it’s on a couch or a mattress.”

The beta returned the smile and nodded gratefully. After discussing, which route Iris should take in order to get home the next day, they opened the bedroom door with a quiet creak of the hinges. Iwaizumi walked over to his closet and took out one of his shirts, while the female guest eyed the figure on the bed. She couldn’t make out any facial features, due to the dim light, but the man was around the same height as Iwaizumi, with brown bangs falling to his closed eyelids in the horizontal position he was lying in. _Pretty.._  
The alpha handed her an oversized T-shirt and after a few minutes in the bathroom, she entered the bedroom again, refreshed and in a new attire.  
Iwaizumi had changed into a pair of cotton Bermuda shorts and a grey tank top. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at the slumbering omega on the mattress beneath him with the same dorky smile, Iris was seeing for the third time today. One of his strong hands was lazily stroking circles in the sleeping man’s hip and Iris had a hard time not to squeal at the affectionate gesture. Instead, she gave a light knock on the door to make him aware of her presence. The alpha blinked twice before quickly retreating his hand and having his neck flush an admirable shade of crimson. Iwaizumi wasn’t meeting her eyes as he stalked out of the room with a whispered “Good night”.   
Iris grinned at the adorable behavior of her new friend and carefully slid under the covers of the unoccupied side of the bed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi.. an odd pair indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to write crying Oikawa..:'(  
> I'll try to update on the weekend, 'cause wtf Iwa? Can you not make my baby cry? (Let's ignore the fact that I'm the one who wrote this and hope for happiness and sunshine!^^')   
>  I actually did a small artwork on this chapter (It's a memory)! Check it out on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl   
> If you want to see more artwork and/or chat with me about anime/manga or whatever, subscribe to my blog;) I'll try to draw all of the OCs from my fics and do profiles for them, for further info.   
> Be sure to leave a kudo and a comment on this chapter<3


	13. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is crying. Suga is scary. Save Daichi. Iwaizumi is a goner. Disney.  
> Have fun^^

 

_*Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-*_

“YES?!”

“KOUSHIIII!”

Oikawa jumped at his friend, right after he had opened the door for him with an annoyed expression. The two setters tumbled over and Suga fell on his butt with a strangled groan.

“Tooru, what the hell? It’s Sunday morning for fuck’s sake, can’t yo-“

The silver haired student froze, after seeing the guest’s puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. The annoyed glare immediately shifted to a concerned gaze and he rubbed the brunet’s shoulders in a soothing manner, just as another wail escaped Oikawa’s mouth.

“Shh.. Tooru, what happened?”

The other omega’s bottom lip wobbled dangerously and he rubbed the snot with a sleeve from his nose, until he could meet Suga’s intense stare.

“Iwa-.. sniff, Iwa-chan, he—“

“What’s with Iwaizumi? Where is he?”

Before the guest could answer, another familiar face peeked inside the doorway and stilled instantly, after taking in the scene.

“Suga, what..?"

Suga met his mate’s shocked expression and knit his silver eyebrows sternly.

“Daichi, could you make us some tea, please?”

The former Karasuno captain gave a quick nod and disappeared to the kitchen, before Suga’s attention focused on the hiccupping brunet in his arms once again.

“Let’s talk in the living room.”

 

Oikawa was seated on the couch with a cup of steaming, green tea in his hands. He had calmed down after entering the familiar environment and his eyes didn’t feel wet anymore. His friend had sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table with a worried expression.

“Tooru, what happened to Iwaizumi? Is he in danger?”

The brunet clenched the cup in his hand and locked gazes with the fellow setter.

“No. He brought home a woman,”

Suga’s eyes widened in disbelief, but he let his friend patiently elaborate the explanation, before asking any questions.

“We agreed to spend the day in today, watching movies, ordering take out.. And when I woke up this morning, there was a foreign woman in my bed.”

“Foreign as in..”

“Blond hair, blue eyes. Never heard of her before. Not that it’s surprising.. Iwa-chan and I haven’t seen each other in days. She’s a class mate of him, who appears to be majoring in engineering too.”

The silver haired omega sipped on his tea and analyzed the pieces of information in silence. Sawamura entered the living room area with a few riceballs and placed them in front of their guest.

“You haven’t had breakfast yet, right? Dig in, Oikawa.”

Oikawa gladly accepted them with a weak smile and grabbed one of the snacks.

“Thank you, Thighchi.”

Suga snickered at the nickname and the Karasuno captain flushed with a cough, to cover up his embarrassment. Suga and Sawamura were nice people. Always listening, if someone was in trouble, or simply offering their apartment as a hideout. They were a match, made in heaven and the former Seijoh captain knit his eyebrows at the thought. Why couldn’t Iwaizumi and him also manage to be like that? Was it because of their long friendship or because Oikawa had always ignored his inner omega in the past and needed to get used to it being a part of him?  
After the tanned spiker sat down on an armchair next to his mate, the silver haired student frowned at Oikawa again.

“Did Iwaizumi explain to you, why she was there in the first place?”

The brunet stared at the liquid in his cup and gulped down a lump in his throat.

“Something about her not having a place to stay, because she forgot the keys to her apartment. It was pretty late when they came home and I was asleep already.”

Silence flooded the room. Oikawa expected Suga to say something, but instead, Sawamura raised his voice after the long pause.

“And why did you leave?”

The omegas stared at the alpha. One in confusion, the other in shock.

“ _Why did I leave_?! My boyfriend brings a gorgeous foreigner home, let’s her sleep in _my_ bed and expects me to throw up my hands in joy? Not. Happening.”

Oikawa hugged the long legs to his chest and blew on his tea with an offended expression. Before Suga could interrupt the exchange, Sawamura crossed his tanned, bulky arms over his chest and frowned deeply at their guest.

“But didn’t he explain to you why he did that? Downtown Tokyo isn’t exactly the safest place to be for a girl, so I think it’s admirable that he offered her shelter for the night. I assume that she’s an exchange student, who started Uni in spring, so it’s possible that she doesn’t know many people here yet. I don’t mean to be rude, but aren’t you overreacting, Oikawa?”

The brunet stared at his cup in a mixture of shock and realization. The tears started to well up in his eyes again and Suga mouthed his mate “Very sensitive, Daichi” with a glare. Oikawa’s throat felt even tighter than before.  
That’s right. It sounded plausible. He had thrown a tantrum over nothing. He had assumed that Iwaizumi was cheating on him. _How must Iwa-chan feel right now?_  
His cheeks were wet again and his fingers threatened to break the cup in his tight grip. Had his loneliness really driven him to do something despicable like that? What was wrong with him? He placed his drink on the table.

“I’m horrible..”

The words were a whisper, but Suga knew what the tone meant, so the silver haired omega immediately shot up from his seat to soothe his now shaking friend.  
He hated himself. He hated himself for feeling lonely by Iwaizumi’s absence. He hated himself for needing attention. He hated himself for feeling so clingy lately. He hated himself for overreacting and accusing his best friend of cheating on him with an absolutely innocent girl.

“He’ll hate me, Koushi”, Oikawa looked at the fellow setter with red eyes and a horrified expression, “I bet he’s fed up with me! What if he leaves me now? He doesn’t need a selfish omega like me in the first place! Why am I like this?.. I don’t deserve him!”

“Bullshit.”

The brunet’s head snapped up at the deep, gruff voice and he got greeted with the sight of a panting Iwaizumi, glaring at him. Suga got up from his spot and put a reassuring hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, before disappearing with Sawamura to the kitchen, giving the two some privacy.

“Iwa-chan.. How..?”

The alpha stomped to the couch with clenched fists and the setter feared to get hit in Iwaizumi’s state of anger, so he closed his eyes and curled in on himself. But instead of a fist on his head, he was suddenly enveloped by two very familiar arms. It was the warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time and subconsciously, he let himself relax to the touch.

“Sawamura let me in,” the brunet only listened with one ear. Had the former Karasuno captain really disappeared to answer the door during the scene he made? He couldn’t remember.., “and briefed me on the situation. Tooru, I’m so sorry for not telling you about Iris last night, but-“  
_Wait._

“Why are you apologizing?”

To his own displeasure, Oikawa had loosened the embrace and was now frowning at Iwaizumi in irritation. The alpha returned the look with a deep crease between his eyebrows.

“I.. made you sad, didn’t I?”

The omega let his jaw drop. Sure, he was sad, but not because of something Iwaizumi did! The brunet snickered and the newcomer drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Oikawa intertwined their fingers and let his brown eyes study the connected palms.

“You’re stupid.”

“Hah?!”

The taller male made an attempt to withdraw his hand at the offense, but the omega held on tightly, locking gazes with his childhood friend.

“What do you think made me sad, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi gasped at the slight flicker of nervousness in the chocolate-colored eyes and he thought about it for a moment.

“I guess.. The fact that I brought Iris to our apartment?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“That I didn’t inform you about it beforehand or at least woke you up when I came home?”

Same reaction.

“All right, to be honest, I have no idea what made you so flustered, but I apologize for it, okay?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes had dropped to their linked hands and Oikawa found the despair, his friend was in, endearing. But he knew that it wasn’t the alpha’s fault in the first place, so he took a deep breath and ignored the fast pace of his heart. _Fuck pride._

“Listen, Iwa-chan”, the spiker looked up and found the brunet’s hands shaking slightly, “it wasn’t something you did.. I just.. I think I was jealous, ok?”

Iwaizumi gaped like a fish at the confession and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why?”

Oikawa’s eyes darted to a random picture on the wall and he felt his face heat up dramatically.

“Uhm.. Since we started our new lifestyle, we don’t see each other very often and I’m not used to being apart from you, given our past. I guess I felt kinda.. lonely for the past weeks..”

The omega didn’t dare to meet the other’s eyes and continued to stare into space, until he felt a familiar hand grab his chin. Chocolate met moss and the alpha brought their faces together, until they were only centimeters apart. Oikawa could have sworn his heart stopped for a few beats.

“You could have told me.”

“I felt silly.”

“Why would you?”

“Because those are the feelings of the selfish omegas! The ones who need constant affection 24/7.”

“You _are_ an omega.”

“But I don’t want to be one of those!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re insensitive!”

“..!”

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.”

They pressed their foreheads together and remained silent for a few moments. Oikawa separated from him and fidgeted in his seat. He was still wearing his pajamas.

“Can we go home?”

Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks with both palms and pressed an innocent kiss to his lips. They hadn’t kissed in a long time. It tasted salty, because of the previously shed tears, but neither of them minded it. The alpha looked at him with much more calmness now.

“Yes.”

They got up and to meet their Karasuno friends in the kitchen. Suga beamed at them, when he saw Oikawa’s smile. Sawamura nodded affirmatively at their reconciliation. They apologized to other couple for the inconveniences and disappeared outside the door, holding hands.

“Daichi?”

The alpha was scribbling something on their shopping list, when he heard his mate call out to him from the counter.

“Hmm? What’s up, Suga?”

“For your information.. I’d castrate you, if you let a woman sleep in our bed.”

The alpha turned his head and saw Suga smiling at him. It was the kind of smile the setter used to show to his disrespectful opponents on the court. The devious kind that could make children cry and puppies whimper. Suga was absolutely serious with his threat. The former captain gulped in fear. _Scary._

 

“Can we order Pizza?”

“Yeah.”

“Bingewatch movies?”

“Sure.”

“Disney?”

“How old are you? Should I call Nina over?”

“We could rewatch _Alien_ , if you insist on watching something, appropriate for our age!”

“Dear God, please spare me from that.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi unlocked the door to their apartment, with Oikawa still clutching his hand. He would be lying if he said that such a light sensation didn’t send sparks through his whole body.  
They entered the familiar flat and the omega let his eyes wander around cautiously.

“She took the train, Oikawa. You can relax.”

The brunet visibly flinched at the comment, but he couldn’t hide the relief smoothing his stiff features.

“Ah! Uhm.. is that so..”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Iwaizumi opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but Oikawa had already grabbed the remote control of the TV in a hurried motion.

“Ok, I want to watch both parts of _Mulan_ and _Pocahontas_! You can choose the rest!”

The alpha closed his mouth, realizing that the topic could as well be brought up later again and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. I’ll get the blankets and you get the snacks.”

The former setter jumped happily at the other’s surrender and he disappeared to the kitchen area, already humming _‘Be A Man’_ from the official _Mulan_ soundtrack.

_You’re grinning again._

He recalled the familiar voice of a certain, female beta and snorted at the situation. Iris was right, he really was a goner.

 

“Don’t you think we resemble them?”

It was evening already. They had eaten their pizza, binged five Disney movies and were currently watching the sixth one. _Beauty and the Beast._ It was the first movie, they had watched in a cinema together when they were children. Oikawa’s back was pressed against Iwaizumi’s chest, since he had settled between the alpha’s legs, somewhere along _Pocahontas 2_. It was comfortable. They hadn’t been this close to each other in a long time and they were both enjoying every second of togetherness. They had had many sleepovers in the past, but the best ones were the occasions of marathon watching as many flicks as possible, with their favorite snacks and countless blankets to cuddle up in. Iwaizumi looked down at the mess of locks beneath his chin with an arched eyebrow.

“Who?”

“Belle and the beast. Their story reminds me of us..”

The alpha frowned in confusion and narrowed his eyes, as if analyzing the plot of the movie for a detail he might have missed.

“How so?”

Oikawa’s long lashes fluttered when he turned his head slightly to look at his childhood friend. His cocoa eyes were staring at the alpha thoroughly and Iwaizumi could have sworn that his heart stopped at the suddenly, very close proximity of their faces.

“I’m Belle and you’re the beast, Iwa-chan! Beautiful, smart and talkative, where is that not an accurate representation of me? And you are handsome and always scowling!”, the brunet snickered at the thought and Iwaizumi would have chopped him on the head, if his hand wasn’t already busy with holding the omega close by the waist. Oikawa gazed at him with a fond smile, “Also, we got to know each other as friends and became lovers in the end..”

The ballroom scene was starting in the background, Belle striding down the stairs in her beautiful, sunshine-tinted gown and the beast approaching her from the opposite staircase with an overjoyed smile.

_Tale as old as time_   
_True as it can be_   
_Barely even friends_   
_Then somebody bends_   
_Unexpectedly.._

Oikawa, whose tousled head had turned towards the TV again, was humming the familiar song with a relaxed expression, but Iwaizumi only had eyes for the omega, snuggling against his chest. The alpha’s heart was beating furiously and he could have sworn that by now, his palms were also sweaty.  
Oikawa was a lot. He was attractive, ambitious, eager, diligent, impudent, reliable, frank and cunning. But sometimes, he could also be vulnerable, stubborn and insecure. He was all that and Iwaizumi tightened the hold on him slightly. Oikawa was perfect.

“Tooru.”

“Hm?”

“Earlier, what did you mean when you said that I didn’t need you and that you didn’t deserve me?”

The brunet stiffened at the mention and his brown eyes cast downwards, away from the couple, romantically waltzing through the shining ball room.

_..Just a little change_   
_Small, to say the least_   
_Both a little scared_   
_Neither one prepared_   
_Beauty and the beast.._

“I.. overreacted earlier. Don’t mind it.”

“But I do. Tell me, please.”

Iwaizumi’s voice almost sounded desperate and the firm grip on Oikawa’s hip underlined the urgency of the matter. He sighed, but didn’t look up meet the alpha’s grave expression.

“I’m greedy, okay? I bottled up all of my greed for the past weeks, because I thought ‘Iwa-chan is so busy with practice and his studying. You can’t possibly tell him that you need attention. He needs someone to support him, even if you can’t see him as often as you want to.’ I can’t even remember the times when we haven’t been together, Iwa-chan. 16 years is a long time and suddenly not having you around anymore, despite literally sleeping in the same bed, has been testing my resolve.”

“..What resolve?”

“I don’t want to be a burden. You have your dreams and I have mine. Neither of us should interfere with the other’s goals, but when I tell you to be with me, because of my own selfishness, I do exactly that, don’t I?”

Oikawa had subconsciously curled in on himself and purposely avoided Iwaizumi’s eyes. The alpha’s heart clenched at the confession and he nuzzled the brown tufts in front of him affectionately.

“The only thing burdening me is to see you suffering.”

“Mhm.”

The scent of the brunet’s shampoo filled the taller man’s nostrils. It smelled of herbs and vanilla, but the most prominent odor was the individual, minty scent of his omega. The latter purred in his arms at the intimate action. Iwaizumi’s thumbs were stroking the former setter’s bare hipbone by now and Oikawa melted to the touch.

_..Ever just the same_   
_Ever a surprise_   
_Ever as before_   
_Ever just as sure_   
_As the sun will rise.._

“You said you were greedy..”

“..hmm?”

The dancing scene was coming to an end and the brunet had started to doze off during the song. Iwaizumi shouldn’t have this desire, he shouldn’t feel this urge after their long needed talk, but his self-restraint had long reached its end.

“Well, you should know that I can be greedy too.”

Before Oikawa could question the cryptic statement, Iwaizumi had grabbed the remote control from the table, turned off the TV and hoisted the dizzy omega up in a princess carry.  
The former captain frantically squirmed, trying to get out of the alpha’s grip, quite unsuccessful, given the two blankets he was wrapped in.

“Iwa-chan! What are yo-“

“Bedroom.”

“Hah?”

The tanned male opened the bedroom door with an elbow, being extra careful, as to not hurt the scooped up figure in his arms. He gently placed the omega on the mattress and quickly turned off the lights in the living room, before closing the wooden door behind him again. Oikawa sat on the mattress with crossed arms and a pout.

“What’s going on, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi approached him with an intense stare. It was almost as if the normally soft, mossy-colored eyes had been replaced by sharp emeralds now. Oikawa gulped at the sight and if he hadn’t already been in a sitting position, his knees might have given out. It was the expression from the school’s rooftop, maybe even more piercing.

“I don’t ever want you to think that I might leave you. I don’t ever want you to think that you’re a burden to me and I don’t ever want you to think that you don’t deserve me. I want us to be honest with each other and therefore, I’m going to tell you this: I want you, Tooru. Be my mate.”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THAT's a cliff right out of the manual, called "How to piss off my readers."  
> (Please don't hate me, I'm going to make up for it!!!)  
> Yes, I purposely chose "Beauty and the Beast" and the song as an inspiration for this chapter, because it's one of my favorite Disney movies and it fits them so well! (The song's lyrics tho<3) And since the live action movie had its premiere last week, I just had to do this! (I'm going to watch it tmrw, so excited \\(^-^)/)  
> Btw, I did an artwork on this chapter! At the moment, it's only outlines, but if you follow my blog on [ Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl), you can see the finished artwork in a few days (probably Tuesday) Also, you can stay updated on the progress of my fics that way;)  
> Next update will be in a little more than a week (details will be posted in my blog), because I'll be going to Paris for a few days and won't be able to get any work done there^^'  
> I'd be really happy if you left me kudos and a comment on this chapter:)


	14. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update! I meant to upload this on IwaOi day (4/1), but unfortunately, my family had a huge celebration planned and I forgot about being invited, so I needed to finish this today, which is April 2nd..-.-'  
> Many of you have anticipated this part of the story and trust me, this means a lot to me (I guess you can see it in my style of writing), so I hope that you won't be dissapointed! 
> 
> Side note: This chapter will finally live up to the tags of this fic, so if you don't want to read sexual content, don't read this and simply skip this chapter.  
> (I will only give this warning once, because I ended the last chapter with a cliff and everyone could pretty much anticipate what was coming, but for the future, I won't spoil the content of the chapters!) 
> 
> Enjoy reading the 14th chapter<3

 

_“..I want you Tooru. Be my mate.”_

 

Oikawa blinked.

Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but grey bermuda-lengthened shorts and a white tank top, which was perfectly accentuating his bulky arms. He looked like some ridiculous greek god with his dark tan and the athletic, muscular built. The omega on the other hand, was in his alien pajamas. Short sleeved in a dark blue color, with small planets and ufos on it. Just very few, selected people had seen him in it and it was definitely his favorite piece of clothing to wear for the night, although it didn’t favor his figure at all. It was a little too big on him and even he had to confessed that it looked inappropriate for a 19 year old university student. His hair was probably looking like a bird’s nest after so many hours of watching TV in different positions. He hadn’t showered since yesterday and his breath must reek of the previously eaten pizza. In fact, he looked unattractive in every way.

And yet, his best friend and partner was standing in front of the ruffled looking brunet and asked if Oikawa wanted to be mates with him.

Iwaizumi’s gaze didn’t falter, but only grew more intense with the seconds passing. He wanted an answer and there was only one. The word slipped free as if it had a will of its own.

 

“Yes.”

 

Only after the silence was broken by the response, Oikawa realized that it had been his own voice resounding in the room. The alpha let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and his tense shoulders relaxed, if only a little. His head lowered, breaking eye contact with the still very much perplexed omega in front of him.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This time, the answer came quicker and in an a lot more determined tone. Iwaizumi squatted down and brought both of his hands to his short, spiky hair, laughing quietly. Oikawa crawled to the edge of the bed and frowned at the figure on the floor. This conversation was supposed to be serious, right?

 

“Why the hell are you laughing, Iwa-chan?”

 

The other buried his face in his hands and waited until the chuckling died down. He peeked through his fingers and they locked gazes again. In the dim illumination of the moonlight, Oikawa could make out unshed tears in the corner of his friend’s green eyes. Iwaizumi was one step away from crying, but not out of sadness. No, his mouth was quirked upwards and he looked.. relieved.

 

“This is just.. I’m sorry for laughing, but this is just really crazy. We, Hajime and Tooru, Iwa-chan and Trashykawa have agreed to be mates. Like, what the hell! Would you have ever expected us to end up like this one year ago?”

 

A pause. The brunet on the bed blinked at the other and let out a snort. He could barely contain the rippling laughter in his chest, after the ridiculosity of the situation sunk in. After both of them felt more comfortable around the other again, Iwaizumi stood up and sat down next to Oikawa on the bed. They were a lot closer now and the former Seijoh captain noted  that he should get his heart checked in the following week, because his pulse was most likely going through the roof at the affectionate look he received from his childhood friend. The alpha wiped his palms on his bermuda shorts, since they had probably become damp from sweat after the strange tension from before. He blinked in the direction of the room’s door, not meeting Oikawa’s large, brown eyes as he asked awkwardly,

 

“C-Can I kiss you..?”

 

The omega brought a hand to his face to stifle his laughter, but the shoulders, trembling uncontrollably were reason enough for Iwaizumi to flush a bright red. Almost immediately, he whipped his head around and barked angrily,

 

“Shut up! This is not so fucking easy, Shittyk-”

 

Before he could finish his insult, the brunet’s lips pressed against his. The spiker was visibly taken by surprise, because his whole body froze and his slightly chapped lips didn’t return the gesture, until Oikawa distanced himself again with a wide smile.

 

“Be my mate, Iwa-chan.”

 

The words did it.

 

Iwaizumi gently took the omega by the shoulders to lower him on the mattress. No words were needed. They started to kiss, slowly. The former setter made himself comfortable on the fluffy surface and the darker tanned man, settled between his long legs shortly after. They weren’t rushing anything. Just simple touches trailing from arms to necks, fingers finding their way to cocoa-colored tufts or darker, short spikes. Lazy kisses were accentuated by playful nibbles or teasing sucks and soon enough, Iwaizumi licked a stripe from the other’s collar bone behind his ear, stimulating the omega’s scent glands in the process.

 

“Mmh, Iwa-chan..”

 

Mint and pine mixed in the air and while Oikawa’s arms were tightly wrapped around the other’s neck, the alpha started scenting the figure in his arms. Carefully, he rubbed his own, thicker smell on the brunet’s neck and by now, the former setter was panting softly, whispered his friend’s name with eyes, tightly squeezed shut.

Just as a hesitant, tanned hand wandered to the first button of the omega’s pajama shirt, Oikawa’s eyes opened at a sudden realization. With a light push to the broad chest, he made the alpha pay attention to him, if not reluctantly. The spiker seemed clearly displeased by the interruption of his ministrations, but the man beneath him looked at the pillows to his sides with a frown.

 

“Iwa-chan, did you change the sheets?”

 

Iwaizumi looked puzzled at the sudden change of topic, but answered nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, I did. Right before I came to fetch you from Suga’s and Sawamura’s.”

 

Gaze still fixed on the pillow next to his head and face red from the previous actions, the brunet replied quizzically.

 

“Why?”

 

The alpha sighed and propped up on his arms, as to not crush the other with his weight.

 

“The smell bothered me. Iris is a beta, so she doesn’t have a scent, but her heavy perfume stuck to the sheets and I didn’t like it. Furthermore, I suspected you to freak out if you came home to find her smell lingering, so I changed them..”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the explanation and he had to bite on his lower lip, in order to not break out in a dorky grin. The arms around Iwaizumi’s neck tightened and he was yet again pulled into another kiss, which wasn’t exactly demanding but not innocent either. He could sense the brunet smiling as their tongues slid against each other and he took it as a sign to continue his earlier task of unbuttoning the dark blue shirt. In a matter of seconds, Oikawa’s torso was revealed and the alpha drank the sight in like it was the first time he had seen his friend with a bare chest. Of course, this wasn’t the first time, but certainly it was the first time seeing him like _this._

Tousled, brown hair not containing any kind of stupidly expensive hair product. Eyes of the same color, glazed by the fog of unsettled hunger and surrounded by an adorable blush from the tips of his ears, over the long neck, down to his chest. Milky skin, perfectly illuminated by the white of the moonlight, without any markings, except for the small scar on the right hip, where Oikawa had fallen from a tree in their childhood, when they were hunting for the bugs the older of them had loved so much back then. The omega flushed even harder under the piercing stare of the man on top of him and tried to cover his chest with his arms. He had never done that before, but somehow, today felt different from the previous times.  
Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze and gripped the other’s wrists firmly, before their eyes met yet again.

 

“Don’t. Don’t try to cover yourself.”

 

His voice sounded deeper and a lot more hoarse than he remembered, but that must have been the alpha instincts, taking over his rational thinking bit by bit. Even the brunet beneath him shivered at the rather foreign tone and slowly put his arms down to his sides again. With a quick movement, the taller of the both stripped his white tank top off too, leaving them in nothing but their pants. He saw Oikawa’s eyes travel up his torso and couldn’t help but feel proud of his tight training regimen as he saw his friend gulp at the sight.

 

“I swear to god, Iwa-chan..”, the latter had resumed with his task of leaving a trail of kisses down his bare chest and made a humming sound as the sign of him listening to whatever the brunet was about to say between his ragged breaths and light moans, “can we do this after every argument we have?”

 

The head of spikes rose from the other’s chest and let out a snort, before combing one of his hands through Oikawa’s locks and smiling a toothy grin.

 

“Should I bring more girls over then?”

 

His sly comment was rewarded with a smack on his head and Oikawa’s pout would have stayed for at least another hour if it weren’t for the fingers, dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitched at the sudden act of boldness but he found Iwaizumi raising a questioning eyebrow at him, as if sincerely asking “Is this okay?”

After taking a deep breath, the omega nodded with a strong movement of his head. He had prepared for this. He had waited for this, no he had anticipated it and now, they would finally mate. They would have sex with each other, Iwaizumi and him. Just a year ago, the image alone would have terrified him to the bone, but after spending half a year as lovers, he couldn’t spend a single day without thinking about the other. The warmth of his hands and the gentleness of his mostly, innocent kisses. The secureness he felt, when they were near each other and the calm words that had soothed him for 16 years by now. They belonged together, always had. All the insecurities of having presented as an omega, of being inferior as an athlete, of getting left behind by Kageyama and Ushijima, all of them had been taken away in just a few months. Why had he ever been opposed to the idea of spending his life with an alpha, when he could call Iwaizumi, who knew him better than he knew himself, his own?

 

_Iwaizumi._

 

Why hadn’t he realized his feelings for the other sooner?

 

_Iwa-chan._

 

Why had he ever doubted the other’s feelings when their love was unconditionally mutual?

 

_Hajime._

 

“Hajime..”

 

The alpha froze in his movements of kissing and sucking hickeys on Oikawa’s bare thighs to look up with a mixture of shock and disbelief in his eyes. The brunet peeked from under his fair-skinned arm, which was previously covering his eyes and repeated it, louder and more clear this time.

 

“Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi neglected his mission of marking the other almost immediately and crawled forward, so that their faces were only centimeters apart. With a new glint in his eyes, the taller man asked with a trembling voice.

 

“Say it again.”

 

Oikawa cupped the other’s cheeks and whispered the syllables once more, into a practically fuming, red ear.

 

“Ha. Ji. Me.”

 

The omega could have sworn that the other’s arm had buckled or a second, threatening to crush him, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. With a red face and teary eyes he kissed the alpha on the lips with a closed mouth, just like their first kiss had been, before locking gazes with his childhood friend, who looked about ready to faint from the bloodrush in his face.

 

“Sorry for doubting you and sorry for running away with those harsh words earlier. I’m sorry for having been so unreasonable and for making you worry. I’ll never think of myself as a burden or as someone unworthy of your affection again. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me and I hope that you feel the same. You’ll always be my pillar, my chaperon and my best friend. It has taken me a long time to realize it, but now I’m sure that I want you to be my alpha, my mate and my bonding partner too. I love you, Hajime.”

 

Somewhere along Oikawa’s confession, Iwaizumi’s bottom lip had started to quiver and he had buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck, which definitely felt a little wet by now. With a healthy blush, a content smile on his face and a furiously beating heart, the brunet stroked the other’s hair and waited for him to calm down. The fellow was completely nude, but there was no room for embarrassment or awkwardness in the tight embrace of the alpha’s strong arms. It wasn’t until Oikawa began trailing his slender fingers over the taller man’s back muscles when he felt a still clothed bulge at his thigh. Of course, the alpha had only worshipped his body up until now, but didn’t take the next step in terms of going down with _it_.

Adjusting his position, the omega angled his hips so that their erections were brushing against each other and an audible groan from his neck was all the encouragement he needed for doing it once more. Iwaizumi separated from his scent glands and looked at him with newly enlightened hunger and a teasing smirk from Oikawa which was practically stating “You took too long”, made him growl in irritation. Iwaizumi leaned over to his nightstand and opened the lowest drawer, fishing for two specific items. He returned to his positions between the other’s long legs with a condom and a bottle of lube.

 

“Oya? Seems like someone did prepare for this, doesn’t it”

 

The omega grinned wickedly and if he wasn’t so turned on right now, he might have teased his friend longer, but all he could think about at the moment was what would come next. The spiker rolled his eyes at the comment, but not without sporting a glorious blush beforehand and uncapped the bottle of lube. Oikawa watched him in a mixture of anticipation and restlessness, because yes, he has tried this by himself before with his own bottle of lube, which was securely stored in the back of his closet, but never had he been able to handle more than three fingers, because he couldn’t find the courage to fit in something _bigger._

 

“I won’t hurt you, Tooru. Try to relax.”

 

Iwaizumi had noticed how conflicted he looked with the situation, but his tanned hand was rubbing soothing circles to his thigh and his eyes looked equally concerned, which meant that he’d go slow, as to not make any mistakes. Oikawa nodded slowly and laid his head back on the pillow inhaling the freshness of the sheets and the mixture of their mingled scents to help calm his nerves. The alpha squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and waited a moment for it to warm up in the palm of his hand.  
Just as the brunet thought that the other might have left him alone in the silence, something slippery touched his entrance and his eyes snapped open in panic. Iwaizumi picked up his alarmed state and adjusted his position, so that he was face to face with the omega again, his hand remaining between the other’s legs. He placed soft kisses on Oikawa’s temple, forehead and cheeks, all the while circling his hole with a finger, until he felt the brunet beneath him slowly grow accustomed to the alien sensation. After receiving a hesitant nod from the omega, he began pushing his finger forward and tried to kiss the crease between the fellow setter’s eyebrows away.

The digit was settled inside the other up to the knuckle and it was obvious that Oikawa felt uncomfortable, but he didn’t give any sign of rejection, instead, he wriggled his hips experimentally, until he was sure that he could take the next finger with yet another strong nod of the head. Iwaizumi complied, all the while cautiously checking on changes in the omega’s features, to know if he was hurting him or if he was doing something entirely wrong. The alpha had a hard time not to picture what the tight heat, he felt around his two fingers would feel like around the organ straining against his pants, but his desires were second priority for now. Sweat had started to gather on Oikawa’s forehead and the hard frown on his head was an indication for the strange sensation, the spiker could only imagine so far.

 

“Are you okay? Should I take one out, or..”

 

The brunet fixated his worried face and replied with a shaky voice, but a determined glint in his chocolate-colored irises.

 

“Move them.”

 

Iwaizumi gulped, but didn’t dare to reply, as it would most likely come out as an embarrassing sound of utter desperation. He concentrated on retreating his fingers slowly and pushed them in again at an even slower pace. He scissored them and turned his wrist to see if he could make his soon to be mate more comfortable somehow. Just as Oikawa’s scowl tightened in discomfort, the alpha grazed a spot that made the other’s eyes snap open and gasp loudly. He blinked at the brunet in wonder and got greeted with an almost relieved sounding sigh.

 

“There! Do that again, Iwa-chan!”

 

The taller male tried to find that spot again and pushed with a little more force this time, resulting in a loud, very indecent sounding moan from Oikawa, whose back had arched beautifully at the touch and a very, very unsatisfied Iwa-chan _down there_ , who had a hard time not to turn even more excited at the display of pure eros in front of him.

Iwaizumi was cursing himself in his head, because who the hell was supposed to keep his cool at that sight. With a clenched jaw and a sweaty palm grabbing the hem of his shorts, the spiker added a third finger and started to slowly move them in a steady rhythm, since Oikawa seemed a lot more relaxed after the light jab to his prostate. The crease between the omega’s eyebrows disappeared after a while, the bangs stuck to his damp forehead and he even took the initiative to move his hips, matching the rhythm of the thrusts with approving hums and moans. Iwaizumi felt himself needing to close his eyes, since he couldn’t take the risk of coming untouched, only through visual stimulation by fingering his boyfriend. Not stopping to move his wrist, he tried to distract himself.

_Think of something else.._

_Think of grumpy Kyoutani taking the dogs of the shelter for a walk voluntarily._

_Think of your father singing karaoke._

 

“Iwa-chan..”

 

_Think of the old lady with the orange tree in her garden._

_Think of Irihata-sensei in swimming trunks._

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

_Think of Kindaichi trying to recite poems and stumbling over his words._

_Think of Makki and Mattsun in tutus._

 

“HAJIME!”

 

The alpha was hit by a pillow and realized that he hadn’t been paying attention on his surrounding anymore. His right hand felt strangely cold and unoccupied, while Oikawa was kneeling in front of him with an irritated look. His face was flushed and his breath came quick, but if Iwaizumi was honest, he had no idea what had happened in the past minutes, too busy distracting himself from the scene in front of him. His childhood friend was stark naked, but that didn’t hinder him from crossing his arms over his chest with an accusing glare.

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I’ve tried to tell you for like two minutes that you can put your damn dick inside of me! Would you be as kind as to not ignore me when I tell you that in the future?”

 

The taller male blinked in confusion, not yet having caught up on the situation and Oikawa rolled his brown eyes in annoyance, before yanking on the alpha’s shorts almost impatiently.

 

“Iwa-chan, if you don’t undress yourself this instant, I’m covering myself and will go to sleep. Shorts off. Now.”

 

Iwaizumi realized his mistake and murmured a tiny “Sorry”, as he tossed his sweatpants on the floor, along with his boxers. The cold air hit the released member unexpectedly and the tanned man gasped at the sudden chill on the sensitive skin. Precum had already started to gather at the tip and Oikawa eagerly lowered his head to lap it up, but Iwaizumi knew that he wouldn’t be able to take a blow job in his current state, so he was fast enough to stop the brunet with a motion of his hand. The omega looked up through his sweaty bangs and tilted his head to the side questioningly. The alpha averted his eyes to an invisible spot on the mattress and choked out with flaming ears,

 

“..can’t hold out much longer..”

 

Thankfully not having to elaborate his statement, Oikawa smiled at him in a mixture of amusement and fondness and lowered himself on the mattress once more, outstretching a hand to signal his childhood friend to come join him. Iwaizumi’s green eyes found the other’s cocoa-colored ones and he felt the urge to swallow his own saliva, because holy shit, this was the moment he was anticipating for half a year, no, maybe even longer.

With mushy strength, he crawled in the space between his friend’s legs and searched for one of the many packages, he had provided himself with before. He had difficulties opening the foil with his shaky hands. Panic started to rise in his chest. How lame was it that he couldn’t at least open the condom properly for his first time?!

A slender, more fair hand wrapped around his own and stopped him in his movements, before he could start to cry over his own patheticness. Oikawa was sending him a warm, sympathetic look and took the package in his own hands, carefully ripping one side of the traitorous item.

 

“Calm down, Iwa-chan. You have no reason to panic. Here”, The brunet extended the opened piece of silver foil to him again and stared into his green eyes with unwavering affection, “We are in this together, ‘kay? Don’t think that you’re the only one feeling nervous. Take a deep breath.”

 

They inhaled and exhaled in unison and the alpha found it a lot more easy to get his thoughts in order than before. With now more controlled movements, he rolled the condom on and settled comfortably between the omega’s legs. Why did Oikawa have such a calming effect on him? Even in high school, he never failed to cool down Iwaizumi’s temper during the matches. It was like a spell. Throughout the years, he had become enchanted by that idiot. Just the thought of it made him smirk. Maybe, they were really the protagonists of some fairytale like _Beauty and the Beast._

With a last glance to the brunet, he positioned himself at the other’s entrance. The former setter bit on his bottom lip and took the alpha’s hand in his, signaling his own nervousness. It was new. It was terrifying. But they were in this together and they loved each other wholeheartedly.

Iwaizumi slowly pushed forward, resulting in a pained groan from the omega. The taller male placed kisses wherever he could, as Oikawa needed time to adjust to his size. After a light squeeze to his shoulder, he sunk in even deeper and the other’s nails dug into his toned biceps at the intrusion. The alpha stroked the other’s sides or massaged his hip with his free hand as he pushed in the last few centimeters, until he was fully sheathed inside. Completely ignoring the heat around his member, Iwaizumi cautiously searched for any signs of discomfort in the brunet’s face, whose eyes had teared up in the process. Oikawa released a long breath and opened one eye slowly, staring at the familiar emerald irises in front of him. They kissed, slowly and it wasn’t long until the omega moved his hips, indicating the message for the other to do the same. The tanned man drew out almost completely and thrust in again, earning himself a long, pleasured moan from the omega. They continued like this, at a slow pace at first, Iwaizumi controlling himself with almost an endless amount of self-restraint, until the brunet ordered him to increase the movement.

 

“Hah.. haah.. Iwa-chan.. Faster..!”

 

Not waiting for further instructions, he did as he was told and snapped his hips forward with more force than before, drawing out groans and gasps from his own mouth, matching the pitched noises from the panting omega beneath him.

Soon enough, Oikawa circled his legs behind Iwaizumi’s waist and angled his hips to gain more stimulation on his sweet spot. Volume long forgotten, both of them enjoyed the act of intimacy to the fullest and chanted each other’s names like a mantra, the alpha groaning an occasional “Tooru” and the omega having switched to “Hajime”, as his mind became more fuzzy with the building orgasm. Lost in their cocoon of lovemaking, they completely forgot how long they were going, only wishing for this moment to never end.

After an exceptional forceful thrust to his prostrate, Oikawa arched off the mattress and desperately dug his nails in the muscular shoulders of his alpha.

 

“H-HAjime! I’m.. I’m close!”

 

“Me too, Tooru..!”

 

They worked themselves higher to the peak and the bottoming brunet gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white before he came with a loud groan, spilling onto their chests with a flushed face. Just seconds later, Iwaizumi followed with the other’s name on his lips, burying himself to the hilt with a thrust. They came down from their highs and the alpha had a hard time not to collapse right here and then, but with the last ounce of strength, he pulled out and tossed the tied up condom to the trash.

They settled down in the bed, Oikawa’s tousled mess of hair on Iwaizumi’s outstretched arms and his head on the other’s tanned chest. They didn’t say anything for a while and one might think that they had fallen asleep after the intense exercise but neither of them found the words to describe what they were feeling. They shared the exact same thoughts. It was a mixture between happiness, relief, excitement and pure affection towards the other.

Oikawa was the first to break the silence, as he lazily drew imaginary circles on the other’s bare chest.

 

“We’re mates.”

 

Iwaizumi inhaled the scent of vanilla and mint once more as he buried his nose in the soft, brown tufts of hair in front of him. He hummed in affirmation.

 

“I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”

 

With lingering touches and the feeling of wholeness between each other, the couple drifted to a well-needed, deep slumber, sharing a dream of their future selves in ten years time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bathes hands in holy water*  
> *grabs tissues to stop nosebleed and wipe away tears of happiness*
> 
> I don't know if you were ready for this mixture of fluff and smut, but I wanted to make this special for them! Oikawa and Iwaizumi are my main OTP from Haikyuu and I would marry them if I could and/or make them marry each other (Never will be able to choose either option^^)  
> Leave a comment on this chapter to let me know what you thought about their first time!  
> Kudos are also very much appreciated! 
> 
> After such an important point in the plot, I want to thank you for your support so far! I can't believe that this story has gotten almost 400 kudos already! *sniffles in german*  
> See you next week<3
> 
> I'll post my finished artwork from Chapter 13 on [ Tumblr](https://ww.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl) in one of the following days, so be sure to follow me there for updates and artworks<3


	15. Good Morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll*  
> "Dear Lads and Bois, here comes Chapter 15!!!"  
> Don't know what to say, so I'll just quickly tell you that I passed botany, so I'll have a free week until the semester starts again next Wednesday^^'  
> Enjoy this chapter, I'll immediately start working on new plot points, so expect the next update after Easter<3

 

_ *Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep..* _

 

_ Annoying piece of shit. _

 

With a swift movement, he reached out and easily swept the alarm clock from its position on the night stand, making it crash on the carpeted floor with a  _ thud _ . The irritating, shrill sound from before was cut off immediately.

 

_ Better.. _

 

He retracted his hand and settled it over his forehead, as to not let the bright light shine directly onto his still closed eyes. His brown, messy bangs did little to shield him from the brightness of the season and he reluctantly started to shift into a state of waking. Maybe he could turn around and go back to the dream he had before.. His body could bask in the orange rays of the sunlight and he would surely doze off again, that is if no one interrupted him in the process..

 

“Get up, you have Uni.”

 

.. _ Shit. _

The door opened with a creak of the handle and a very familiar, gruff voice called out to him. His clock had been set to wake him at 7:45am, so it must be around that time at the moment. In his opinion, students should be prohibited from having morning lectures on a monday. Heavy footsteps approached his side of the bed and momentarily, he thought of  pretending to be asleep, but a strong hand on his bare hip made him jerk slightly in his horizontal posture.

_ Traitorous body. _

 

“Oikawa.”

 

He adjusted his position and groaned in protest, squeezing his eyes closed with more force than before. He didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay in and enjoy the heat from the touch on his hip for the rest of the day. The grip tightened.

 

“I know that you’re awake. Don’t make me drag you into the shower.”

 

He couldn’t stop the smile from playing around his lips.

 

“Would you?”

 

The hand retreated from its position on his hip to Oikawa’s displeasure. He dared to sneak a glance and peeled his eyelids open carefully. He was laying on the side, head facing the windows. The bright light blinded him and he blinked for a few seconds, until his tired eyes got used to the rays. Half of his body was tangled in a white sheet and he felt strangely..  _ uncovered _ ?

After rubbing the sleep from his hazy eyes with the heel of his hand, he looked down at his figure and well.. he was naked. Like completely. In the nude.    
_ Oh right.. _

He turned his gaze from his barely covered lower region to the man squatting in front of the mattress, he was sprawled on. Mossy green stared at him in an unreadable expression.

_ We had sex.. _

 

“Iwa-!”, Oikawa sucked in a breath and started to rise into a sitting position, just as a sudden pain shot through his back. He hissed out a loud “Fuck!”. With a wince of pain, he squeezed his eyes close again and lowered himself on the mattress once more. His back hurt. No, his _ ass _ hurt. The brunet bit his bottom lip, because  _ fuck _ , no one told him that it would hurt  _ this _ much the morning after. Just the imagination of sitting through three lectures made him grit his teeth in discomfort. 

 

“Can I.. do something to make you feel better?”

 

Oikawa opened one eye and stared at the now conflicted expression of his friend. He was weirdly bent over the mattress, with his hands clasping and unclasping air, as if unsure if he should remain where he was, sit down on the edge of the bed and/or readjust the omega’s position somehow. The alpha nibbled on his bottom lip and sent him a concerned look.

 

“Kiss. Coffee. Milk bread. Oh and”, Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi with a slight pout and a fierce glare, “never  _ ever _ have sex with me again. Thanks to you, I’ll have to stagger to my classroom and my butt’s gonna hurt the whole day.  _ Well done _ .”

 

The wing spiker’s features shifted to amusement and he had a hard time to hide his self-satisfied smirk, to which the omega could only huff out a breath in annoyance. He wasn’t really mad, but this was the perfect opportunity to get spoiled and he would gladly make the most of it. The other pushed himself to his feet again and scratched the back of his neck, as he made his way to the door.

 

“I’ll get your coffee and your milk bread and in the meantime you can-”

 

“ _ Boooo. _ Someone didn’t get the order right! What was the first thing to give me again?”

 

Oikawa let his eyelashes flutter and puckered his lips, waiting. Iwaizumi halted in his tracks and blinked once, before making his way to the bed again. A healthy, pink color spread on the alpha’s cheeks and he leaned down to quickly peck the brunet’s lips. It was brief, but at the same time it felt so incredibly warm. Oikawa chuckled and dismissed the other to the kitchen to make his coffee. He supported his upper body with the palms of his hands and tried to rise into a vertical position once more. His backside still stung, but it was bearable, now that he did it more slowly. 

_ They had sex. _

He swung his knees over the edge of the bed, not minding his nudity anymore and positioned the heels of his feet on the carpeted floor. After taking a deep inhale, he pushed himself up, until he was completely standing.

Yep, definitely hurt.

_ They were mates. _

Oikawa sneaked a glance at the mirror and found his body to be rather unblemished, with the exception of a few hickeys on the insides of his thighs, his collarbone and his chest. His hair looked pleasantly disheveled and his lips were redder than before. 

_..Mates. _

He brought his palms up to his face and pressed them on his flaming cheeks. A sudden giddiness made him tiptoe to his closet with a dorky grin on his face. Iwaizumi’s pheromones would be sticking to him like glue now and everyone would instantly be able to tell that they belonged together. Oikawa opened the door of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tight boxer briefs from a stack of clothes. He grabbed the bed sheet to cover himself with, as he pushed down the handle of the bedroom door and made his way to the bathroom, crossing the living room area in the process. The alpha was standing at the kitchen counter, back turned towards him and he was working on the previously promised coffee. The sight wasn’t exactly displeasing since his friend was shirtless. Oikawa stood there silent for a moment, letting his eyes travel over the flexing and smoothing back muscles under the tanned skin. Iwaizumi’s physique had always been marvelous and especially during summers, when the alpha tended to wear tank tops and T-shirts, anyone could tell that he was beefy as hell. Despite having spent years on the same team and doing exactly the same workout regimen, the alpha was a lot bulkier and Oikawa had been jealous of that in the past.. But now he felt strangely comfortable with his not so wide shoulders and slender limbs. Had his mind finally accepted his body as an omegan’s? 

Saving that thought for later, he let his gaze wander to the other’s muscular biceps and  _ holy shit.. _ There were numerous, red, crescent shaped marks on the athlete’s arms. 

_ Please wear a tank top today, Iwa-chan.. _

Oikawa bit his bottom lip and smiled slyly at the marks he had left on his mate. He wanted everyone to see just what they had been doing last night, if their scents weren’t indication enough already. He continued his tip toeing to the bathroom and let the white sheet fall to the ground, before stepping into the shower. The brunet set the temperature higher than normal and enjoyed the water running down his sore muscles and smoothing them out with its heat. The moist steam filled his nostrils and he could slowly feel the pain in his back side subside with every passing second. Oikawa just stood there for at least a minute, before finally washing his body and hair. He rinsed out the bubbles and stepped out of the cabin to dry himself off with a towel. He combed his brown tufts of hair and brushed his teeth before entering the living room again, this time in his boxers. 

 

“Took you long enough. Breakfast’s ready.”

 

The omega turned around at the voice and found the kitchen table to be filled with jars of butter marmalade and honey. There were two mugs of steaming coffee, one black and the other with milk froth and a pinch of cocoa powder on top. A wicker basket was filled with rolls, two croissants and most important, super fluffy and soft milk bread. Furthermore, there was a small bowl of strawberries and blueberries on one side of the table and a plate with pancakes next to it. The last bowl held whipped cream in the purest white and well.. this was definitely different from their normal “I overslept and therefore chug down my coffee, while stuffing a piece of old bread in my mouth”-breakfasts. 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish while staring at the pleasantly filled surface of the 2500 Yen table, because since they moved from Miyagi, they had  _ never  _ had a meal like this. The brunet turned his gaze to Iwaizumi, who stood behind his chair, shifting on his feet awkwardly and holding his breath with a flustered expression. After what seemed like a minute of constant staring, the alpha released a huff and let out a nervous laugh, averting his green eyes to the floor.

 

“This.. is too much, isn’t it?”

 

He extended one of his tanned hands to carry the untouched dishes back to the kitchen, but Oikawa quickly blinked his shock away and skipped to the table, trying to not wince at the pain in his rear. The omega gripped the other’s wrist and lowered the plate of steaming pancakes back to the table, searching for Iwaizumi’s slightly dejected looking eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan.. You did all of this?”

 

He glanced to the table and smiled up at his furiously flushing friend. The alpha brought his free hand up to rub the back of his head in a familiar defensive mechanism..

 

“Ah.. yes.. I-Is it okay?”

 

Oikawa nodded so many times that his still damp bangs bounced up and down, spreading moisture on his forehead at the motion. He released The other’s hand and quickly disappeared in their bedroom, just to step out in one of Iwaizumi’s shirts one moment later again. He beamed at the alpha and carefully sat down on the table, kicking his long legs back and forth and patiently waiting for his friend to do the same. 

_ Try not to squeal! I repeat, try NOT to squeal.  _

The spiker reluctantly took his spot, opposite of the brunet and anxiously peered around the table, as if analyzing it for any missing dish. Oikawa brought a hand to his face and hid the wide grin behind his palm.

_ Cute cute cute! Iwa-chan, don’t be so cute. _

They began their breakfast in silence and it wasn’t long until the omega started humming around the bite of strawberry and whipped cream topped pancake in his mouth. Iwaizumi sipped his coffee and gazed at him attentively, drumming his fingers on the table’s surface. God, it was so obvious that he wanted to say something. Oikawa popped a blueberry in his mouth and grabbed his own  _ Doctor Who _ mug, the content a latte with more milk than coffee and two spoons of sugar, just perfect for his palate. He took a sip and rested his chin on one palm, eyeing the alpha with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“You want to say something.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

The brunet pouted at the steaming liquid in his dark blue mug and forcibly pressed the heel of his foot on the other’s toes under the table. Iwaizumi scowled at him at the bratty behavior and sighed in defeat, knowing that Oikawa would literally press until he verbalized his thoughts. He placed the cup with black coffee on the table and cleared his throat, straightening his posture.

_ Oh oh, here comes serious Iwa-chan. _

The omega took another sip, preparing for the worst.

 

“I want to date you.”

 

_ I see.. _

_ Wait. _

_ WHAT? _

The chocolate brown eyes widened at the words. The brunet’s knee jerked upwards, crashing against the hard surface of the table. He would have cursed, if his nose wasn’t dripping with latte, as he sputtered into his drink. He was coughing wildly, trying to regain his composure from the surprise of the sudden statement. Not paying any attention to the omega’s violent pants and coughs, Iwaizumi sat back and elaborated with a stern face.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like we were not dating these past months, but I want to change something about our relationship,” Oikawa wiped the coffee from the lower half of his face and stared up at the other. The alpha leaned forward and rested his palms in front of him, not breaking eye contact, “I want us to have at least one date every week. If we’re busy, we’ll just meet up at a café in between our lectures and if we have more time, we’ll go out to eat or watch a movie, or simply spend the day in.”

 

Waiting for the other’s answer, Iwaizumi remained silent, anticipation and earnesty in his mossy green eyes. 

The omega gaped at him for the second time that morning. His mouth had dried up at the confession, because why the hell did that volleyball-spiking brickhead always say the smoothest things in the perfect moment with an unwavering, serious face?

If Oikawa’s heart wasn’t beating so fast by now, he would probably tease the other about the romantic bent, hidden behind scowls and offenses and muscle. But not now. Not when they could finally see each other more often with this compromise. He wouldn’t have to feel clingy anymore and neither of them would neglect their studies that way. The brunet smiled warmly at the proposed solution and he answered with a wink.

 

“Let’s date.”

 

The formulation made the alpha’s cheeks color a shade of crimson and bury his face in his hands, trying to avoid further eye contact. Oikawa chuckled at the adorable reaction and reached over to ruffle the other’s dark brown spikes, smirking mischievously.

 

“Awww~. Don’t tell me you feel embarrassed? Need I remind you that you rushed to me after my breakdown, carried me to our bed room last night, tenderly made love to me, just to surprise me with a full-fledged “Honey, today is our ten-year wedding anniversary”-breakfast, the morning after? Come on, Iwa-chan, this is the least embarrassing thing you’ve done in the past 24 hours.”

 

Iwaizumi’s ears were beet-red and he raised his head with a deep frown and an uncharacteristic pout on his face, which the brunet found to be unbelievably cute, if he was honest. 

“You were right,” the tanned man leaning on his arms started. Oikawa cocked his head to the side questioningly, “I’m really never  _ ever _ having sex with you again.”

 

The omega quickly retracted his arm from the spikes and faked an offended expression, letting out a whine, while the other smiled as he took the leftover dishes to the counter. They hadn’t had a morning this relaxed and peaceful in a while.

  
  
  


“You had sex with Iwaizumi.”

 

Oikawa climbed into his seat next to Sugawara in the back row of the lecture hall. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and grey bermudas. The sun was just rising, but it already felt like thirty degrees in the large, dusty room, which was filling with more and more people. The brunet set down his messenger bag on the empty seat next to him and grinned giddily, while unpacking his pen and notebook.

 

“Hmm? Are we jealous, Koushi-chan?”

 

Sugawara rolled his eyes at the comment and turned to the front again, where their respective professor got ready for presenting today’s slides. The white, baggy T-Shirt revealed the silver-haired omega’s collarbones and the bond mark on the the juncture of shoulder and neck was displayed like a shining medal. 

Oikawa eyed it with jealousy and pressed his lips together, because  _ fuck, _ he wanted that too. Sugawara glanced at his conflicted expression and gave him a wide smile as distraction.

 

“Congratulations, Tooru! I’m glad that everything worked out for you guys. Have you had a talk?”

 

The brunet tore his gaze from the mark on the other’s neck and met the walnut-colored eyes of his friend. He had to snicker at the memory of the previous day and supported his face on a palm.

 

“Yeah, we both apologized for our behavior, although it was mostly my fault. We had a super romantic evening with pizza and Disney classics and when I confessed how possessive and greedy I felt for the past weeks, he just carried me to the bedroom and well,.. you should know what comes after.”

 

He stared at the board in front of the room with a dreamy expression and rubbed the side of his neck, where at least two, deep red hickeys were located. Suga watched him with wide eyes and cleared his throat with a small blush of his own. Oikawa turned to the silver-head and cocked his head questioningly.

 

“Say, Koushi.. Will my back always hurt after we do it? And how was your first time with Daichi? Was he gentle? Did he prepare a super fancy, breakfast, he knew you’d love afterwards?”

 

The former Karasuno setter pulled his grey eyebrows low and scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

“I’m not sober enough to tell you the details of something like that in a lecture hall with approximately 120 people,” Oikawa pouted at the denied answers and expected to be left in the dark about it, but to his surprise, Sugawara leaned in and lowered his voice drastically, before giving brief answers, “No. AMAZING. Yes. No, but he treated me to super spicy mapu tofu instead.”

 

Oikawa beamed at him and they both chuckled, just as the lecturer’s cough echoed through the hall. They scribbled the first notes on their papers, until the brunet leaned in once more.

 

“You know that I’ll get those  _ details _ when you’re drunk, right?”, Sugawara had a smile on his lips and replied, without meeting the other’s insistent eyes, “You better fucking do, or I’ll be disappointed.”

  
  
  


“Morning.”

 

Iwaizumi put his espresso ‘to go’ on the table and settled into his respective seat in the seminar room. His two beta classmates were already there and had fetched the books they needed from the shelves in the library. They looked up from their notes and greeted him with waves. The alpha went through his own notes and they started with the new paragraph of their assignment. There was only one person missing and just as they were about to dial her number on the phone, a wild mob of blonde hair burst inside, directly going for the seat Iwaizumi was in.

 

“HAJIME!”, Iris eyed him from head to toe and even dared to take a look at the juncture of his neck, “You’ve mated with Oikawa-kun?! How the  _ fuck _ did that happen?!”

 

The alpha was visibly taken aback and blinked rapidly at the sudden volume of her voice, because  _ how the hell was she able to tell _ ? She was a beta right? She shouldn’t be able to pick up his scent. 

The other two eyed him in shock and waited patiently for an answer. Normally, he wouldn’t just reveal personal information about himself, but first of all, neither of them would go back to work if he refused to tell and second, he trusted Iris. She was a nice person, had a energetic and witty personality and listened closely to whatever he said, offering advice or just nodding along when necessary. She was his first good friend in college and it was fun to spend time with her. 

The alpha rubbed his neck and sighed, before taking another sip of his espresso and gesturing her to sit down and not out-glare him with her sharp, blue eyes. With a reluctant huff, she flopped down on the opposite side of the table and crossed her legs, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

 

“First of all, how can you tell? I didn’t tell anybody yet and I’ve only been on the campus for like twenty minutes. There shouldn’t be gossip after so little time.”

 

Iwaizumi watched her with narrowed eyes and she flicked one of her golden locks behind her shoulder, scrunching her nose.

 

“Miya was sitting on a bench outside and saw you entering the library. You know, the red-haired omega from the statistics lecture? Petite, freckles and pointy nose?”, the alpha shook his head and Iris waved him off, “Whatever. You passed her on your way inside and when I entered a few minutes ago, she asked me:”, the blonde cleared her throat and squeaked at least one octave higher, “‘Do you know Iwaizumi-san? He is in our department and.. and he smelled really good just now!’ 

I raised my eyebrow at her and she blushed like a middle schooler, continuing with 

‘Oh no, not like that..! He just smelled.. softer? Not heavy or angry, but soothing? There was something clinging to him.. Mint! And maybe vanilla? He totally smelled mated and I wondered if he-’ 

Sorry, I didn’t hear anything after that, since I stormed inside the building to hear the rest from  _ you _ , because  _ what the fuck _ , Hajime?! You can’t just go around mating with your boyfriend like a horny rabbit and expect me to not feel offended by the fact that you haven’t talked about it with me beforehand!”

 

Iris had smacked her manicured hands on the surface of the table and glared daggers at her male alpha friend. Iwaizumi gulped and the other two beta males were frozen in their seat, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The athlete returned her gaze and sipped his espresso slowly, noticing Iris’ eyes twitch in impatience. He set his drink down and cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“First of all, I’m not a horny rabbit. Second, you just said ‘what the fuck’ in English. Third, it was spontaneous, so I wouldn’t have had a chance to inform you,” Iwaizumi watched Iris roll her eyes, but she seemed to have calmed down by now. With a sigh, he continued, “Whatever. Here we are, so I’m going to answer your questions, but no details.”

 

The woman leaned back and pouted, murmuring “No fun” under her breath. Iwaizumi coughed and she quickly rubbed her hands in thought, before her face lit up. 

 

“Does Oikawa-san hate me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can you reintroduce us? I want to befriend him.”

 

“I know that I’m going to regret it, but sure.”

 

“Was it romantic?”

 

“..yes.”

 

“Did you use protection?”

 

His classmates snickered and he sent a glare to the woman, sitting opposite of him with a perfectly serious expression.

 

“Are you my mom?”

 

She frowned at him and tapped a finger on the surface of the table. With a radiant blush, he grunted in affirmation. The blonde nodded and dragged out a long sigh. 

 

“Honestly.. I’m happy for you. You guys have my blessing, since he seems to be a suitable partner for my only son,” ignoring the shoulders, trembling from held in laughter of the other two betas and the deathly glare directed at her from the alpha, she wiped an imaginary tear from her eyes. Wit a last glance to the alpha, her mood shifted instantly and she took out her own notes, jutting a few formulas on a piece of paper. 

 

“Okay boys! Let’s get this paragraph done and have Hajime return to his sweetheart!”

 

The others howled at the embarrassing proposal and Iwaizumi buried his face in his hands. How did he deserve a friend like Iris? She reminded him too much of a certain, brown-haired omega for his own comfort.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for today!  
> Or so you thought;)  
> Nope, I still have a little something for you guys! I (finally) managed to finish the first profile for my OCs and that OC is of course, Iris<3 Honestly, some of you might not like her, since I introduced her in a situation that made Oikawa cry, but after this chapter and in the next chapters at the latest, you'll come to like her! (Yes, she'll appear more often and you can't fight me on that)  
> I absolutely love her, since I made her have many of my own traits;) I did an artwork and a profile on her, so check it out on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl) account and subscribe to my blog, in order to follow the progress of my updates!  
> Please leave me a kudo and/or a comment to let me know how you liked this chapter<3 
> 
> I'll have a little Easter thing on my Tumblr, so be sure to check it out in a few days!


	16. A Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gays!  
> It is I, the sucker of dick and queen of memes! (That sounded like the characterization of Makki tbh..)  
> I'm back with yet another update and those of you, who're following my blog, know that I originally planned to have this ready way earlier, but my Uni schedule is keeping me from my fujoshi hobbies, which is sad.. (Like honestly! I have at least four seminars this semester, where attendance is compulsive-.-'  
> Bruh, I ain't got no time for Uni!  
> Jk, pls take your education seriously!!!)  
> But I got this one done and I'll try to work asap on the next chapter, so high five to me! (I literally gave me a high five.. which was actually just me clapping hands. What the eff.)  
> Thank you for the long wait, now enjoy!<3

 

 **3:42pm** **  
** **To:** **Iwa-chan <3**

 _I’m already there!_  
Looking forward to see you \\(^-^*)/

Oikawa touched the **Send** button on his phone and placed the device on the wooden surface of the table he had sat down at just a minute ago.    
A young waitress, dressed in a black T-shirt and denim shorts with a white apron, tied around her waist, made her way to his table.  
The girl was pretty. Presumably also a student, who was working here part time. She had long, auburn hair, tied backwards in a braid and freckles, covering her nose and cheeks. The glasses sat low on the bridge of her nose and she pushed them up with the knuckle of her index finger, before pulling out a notepad and a pen. When she arrived at his table, her lips formed a brilliant smile and she tilted her head just the slightest bit, before asking,

 

“Welcome! Have you already decided on your order?”

 

Oikawa leaned down on the palms of his hands and mirrored the smile, showing off the small wrinkles next to his eyes.

“I’m still waiting for someone, so I’ll decide in a short while, yes?”

 

The male had come here right after his pedagogics lecture, so despite his neat appearance, consisting of thin, blue jeans and a white, short-sleeved button down shirt, he was also wearing his black-rimmed glasses, which he always found a little _too_ nerdy about himself.  
The girl didn’t seem to mind his get up at all and blushed at the comment, before nodding hastily and skipping back to the counter, where two more female workers immediately started whispering to her with jealous expressions.  
Oikawa smiled at yet another example of his effect on women and wondered how he could surprise them with his _company_. He perked up when his phone vibrated on the table and unlocked the device, opening the message right away.

 

 **3:46pm** ****  
**From:** **Iwa-chan <3**  
_Be there in 5mins._

_Btw, I’ll bring someone along if it’s ok._

_Promise me that you won’t freak out._

 

The brunet blinked at the cryptic words and typed a quick response, saying  
_I can’t promise that.(-____-)_ _  
_ The reply was immediate.

 

 **Iwa-chan <3**  
_Oikawa. I don’t want you to make a scene._

 

 **Oikawa** **  
** _Try me._

 

 **Iwa-chan <3**  
_Don’t make me go there._

 

 **Oikawa**  
_Just tell me who you’re bringing! A friend from college? A puppy? Don’t tell me that you found a newborn baby in the trashcan and suddenly decided to adopt it! I love you and all, but just taking the child with you is illegal._

 

**Iwa-chan <3**

_Wtf_

_You’re watching too many reality shows._

**Oikawa**

_Bring it back to where you found it._

 

**Iwa-chan <3**

_Tooru.._ _  
_ _I’m gonna go straight home if you don’t promise it._

 

 **Oikawa**  
_Fine. (-.-’)_ _  
_ _I’ll treat you to ramen, if I make a scene._

 

 **Iwa-chan <3** **  
** _Will do._

 

Oikawa snickered at their exchange and waited patiently with a dopey grin on his face.  
It had been a few weeks, since they had their argument over not spending enough time with each other and it had also been a few weeks since they had finally mated (they didn’t stop after that, since they literally made out whenever they had the chance to.) and promised to have at least one weekly date. Today was one of these days.  
The omega still had an essay to submit and Iwaizumi had afternoon practice at 5pm, so they agreed to meet at a café for a chat. It was late July and the heat of the season caused many people to stop by for a drink. The room was crowded and most of the customers fanned their red, sweaty faces with newspapers or magazines. The guests were a mixture of students, who either talked about their day and/or studied in a more secluded corner; housewives, who met up with other young mothers and tried to calm their children with large, colorful portions of ice cream; or businessmen that were enjoying their well-deserved lunch break with a cold drink. This place was famous for its citrus-mint-lemonade, so Oikawa had actually already decided on what to order, but he would at least wait for his mate to arrive.

Just in that moment the door of the café flew open and the pedagogics student turned his head to see Iwaizumi. Seeing his boyfriend would have been nice, if he weren’t holding the door open for a familiar-looking, female beta.

Oikawa gaped at the sight and unconsciously pressed his fingertips to the surface of the table.  
_I’m SO going to make a scene. Fuck ramen._  
The brunet’s mood immediately turned sour at the display of the blonde mop of hair, scanning the room for him and he wished for his dark glare to just stab through her huge bust.  
Iris picked up his piercing look from across the room and touched her companion’s biceps to point out the omega’s location. Iwaizumi followed her line of sight and rubbed the back of his neck mouthing a silent “Sorry” to him. Iris put one foot in front of the other elegantly as she made her way towards the table the brunet was sitting at and the alpha behind her could barely keep up with her fast footwork. Oikawa wanted her to trip over her heels and crash into one of the many tables as the duo approached him. Iwaizumi appeared to be helpless against Iris’ straightforwardness and drew his eyebrows together, preparing inwardly for the worst of his mate’s moods. The brunet glared back at him.

 _Fuck you too, Iwa-chan._  
Iris suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly, so that she could whisper something to Iwaizumi. The omega at the table was about to throw the heavy books in his messenger bag at her, but instead, he took a deep breath and watched his mate arguing with the blonde, before finally seeing him throw a last, “ _I’m so fucking sorry_ ”-glance and retreating towards the counter.  
Oikawa’s jaw dropped.  
Had the alpha just seriously left, before he could even explain himself? The former setter at the table boiled with anger and irritation, but he recalled his promise not to overreact.. at least not yet.  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb.  
_Don’t throw a tantrum. Be nice. There’s an explanation for everything. Stay calm. Don’t stab her._

“Hello, Oikawa-san!”

 

 _Oh my lord._  
The female beta was now standing right next to his table and chirped happily with a sugary voice. Oikawa took a deep breath, before turning to her with a forced smile, studying her appearance with a quick glance. Iris was dressed in a tight pair of white jeans, which perfectly hugged her curves in all the right places and a black tank top with horizontal, white stripes. Her wrists and ears jingled with thin, silver jewelry and her hair was as curly as the first time he had seen it, maybe a little more neat than before. Her makeup was light, nothing too extravagant and her lips were accentuated by a sheen of pink lip gloss. Oikawa’s eye twitched in annoyance and without his consent, the female student plopped down opposite of him.  
She also let her blue eyes wander over his get up, maybe not as discreet as she might have thought it appeared to the other party and supported the pointy chin on her fair palms, crossing her legs over one another.  
The male omega grabbed the surface of the table harder and prepared for the worst.

 

“What do you think of me, Oikawa-san?”

 

She tilted her head to the side, blue eyes fixated only on him and straight-out ignoring the curious and/or envious glances from neighboring tables.  
Oikawa huffed out a bitter laugh and gave her a sharp glare, which could only underline his foul mood.

 

“I don’t like you.” Iris parted her lips, trying to interject, but the brunet continued with an icy voice. “I think you’re after Iwa-chan and I’m not going to watch your attempts to win him over like an ordinary, cute, little omega. You don’t know our past and you won’t have a chance to break our connection with your stupidly, huge chest and sparkly, blue eyes. Understood?”

 

The foreign girl in front of him blinked at his serious threat and a few seconds ticked by, before her shoulder started to shake. Her eyes squint shut and a enormous smile stretched on her face.  
Oikawa only had time to furrow his eyebrows, before the girl broke out in boisterous, loud laughter, which made several heads turn to the direction of their table. She brought one hand up to stifle her laughter and the other hand was in her hair, trying to keep it from falling to her face.  
The brunet’s glasses slid to the tip of his nose and his face displayed a mixture of irritation and confusion. Had he said something funny?  
  
“Iris, lower your voice. You’re disturbing the other guests.”

 

The accusing, low growl of a familiar alpha cut in and Oikawa blinked up at the tanned man, who placed two glasses of citrus-mint-lemonade and one bottle of water on the table, before sliding into the seat next to the frowning brunet. Iris was still trying to catch her breath from the previous fit of laughter and Iwaizumi searched for his roommate’s hand under the table. His calloused fingers interlaced with Oikawa’s on his knee and he turned his mossy gaze to find the omega’s chocolate one. There were tiny beads of sweat on Iwaizumi’s forehead and he licked his lips anxiously, accompanied with a crease between his eyebrows.

 

“She wouldn’t shut up about how she wanted to come along. I told her it was a date, but she pestered me until I had to give in.. Sorry.”

 

The brunet took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Despite the unpleasant surprise, he squeezed the alpha’s hand back and pursed his lips in a characteristic pout. Iwaizumi sported a small smile and glanced at the delicious looking lemonade in front of them, as if it were a peace offer. With his unoccupied hand, Oikawa reached out and took a curious sip from the straw, humming in contentment and smiling back fondly at his best friend, assuring him that he accepted the apology and wouldn’t make a scene. They stared at each other in silence, until a cough caught their attention. They turned their heads and looked at the other resident at the table, who smirked at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t have anything against PDA, but I’d recommend working on your subtleness. You two look at each other like I look at Pizza.”

 

The alpha quickly retracted his hand from Oikawa’s knee and flushed a bright shade of red, before uncapping his water with a glare and downing at least half of the bottle. The brunet on the other hand, frowned at Iris, who sipped her own lemonade with an amused chuckle.  
Silence fell upon the table and only the blurred conversations from the neighboring tables reached their ears, until the blonde set down her glass again, making the ice cubes inside clink pleasantly against each other. She narrowed her eyes and let a large smile spread across her features as she addressed Iwaizumi, although facing Oikawa entirely with a pleased expression.

 

“Guess what, Hajime? Apparently I’m after you.”

 

The tanned man, who was wearing a black tank top ( _Thank the gods who created this biceps.)_ and khaki-colored trackpants sputtered on his water violently. The bespectacled student narrowed his eyes at Iris once again and said woman fluttered her eyelashes innocently, her grin only getting wider by the minute. Iwaizumi wiped some water off his chin and cleared his throat into his fist, before turning to the brunet to his left with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oikawa..”

 

The omega whipped around and didn’t bother to keep up his aesthetic facade of unapproachable beauty, gesticulating with his arms and the tone of his voice dropping to a mixture of accusation and wailing.

 

“But _Iwa-chan!_ What else am I supposed to think, when she calls you _Hajime_ , touches you whenever she feels like it and sabotages our weekly dates by tagging along..” Oikawa pointed at the female foreigner accusingly and drew his eyebrows low to state his obvious distaste of the situation. Iris on the other hand, sucked on her straw and enjoyed the amusing scene of entertainment, while leaning her chin on one hand.  
The alpha blinked at the explanation of his mate and massaged the bridge of his nose with a sigh. After a breathless pause, he looked up and placed both of his strong palms on either of Oikawa’s shoulders locking, gazes with the flustered omega.

 

“Let me explain. First of all, she only calls me Hajime, because she’s used to addressing people by their first names. When we met, she even asked me if it was okay to do so and I said that I didn’t mind, so that’s that. Second, just like another _someone_ , she has the disgusting hobby to provocate friends about their weaknesses, so she did the unnecessary touching on purpose. Right, Iris?”  
As Iwaizumi sent her a sharp glance, he found her looking away, examining her manicured nails with a little too much interest. The tanned man turned his gaze to his mate again and Oikawa blinked owlishly at him in response, before he continued.  
“Furthermore, she didn’t mean to sabotage our date or anything of the like.. She pestered me about meeting you and wanted to properly apologize about the things that happened.”

 

The brunet gaped at the newfound pieces of information. A sudden movement across the table made the couple separate and raise their eyebrows at the sight.  
Iris was half-bent over the table, slamming her palms on the surface and flushing a glorious shade of red. In addition to her white teint, she resembled a tomato, if Oikawa had to draw a comparison.  
The female beta barked in a mixture of English and Japanese at Iwaizumi.

 

“ _Hajime!_ I told you that he wasn’t supposed to know that! _Oh my god_ , this is so embarrassing..”, her desperate tone made Oikawa’s lips twitch upwards involuntarily. The blonde leaned back in her seat and briefly blinked at the bespectacled brunet for the first time in a way that didn’t make the former setter want to cringe.  
_Iwa-chan might be right.. Maybe I judged her too early._  
The omega found the green sidewards gaze of his mate, holding the message “Give her a chance.”  
The pedagogics student watched Iris fiddling with her fingers, obviously nervous about the words that’ll be directed at her next. Still thinking about his final opinion of her, Oikawa decided to make her undergo a small test.  
With a mischievous grin, the brunet leaned forward on the table and licked his lips.

 

“Prove it.”

 

The blonde blinked at him in confusion and drew her eyebrows together, seemingly concentrating on finding a possible way to prove her sincerity. She brought a finger up to her lips and let her eyes wander around the room, until they rested on the alpha in front of her, who had crossed his bulky arms over his chest previously. Finally, her face lit up and she fixated Oikawa with a smirk of her own.

 

“Want to know something interesting about Hajime?”

 

_Is she kidding me? Must be a joke.._

 

“Nice try, but we’ve been together for more than 15 years. You can’t tell me anything new about Iwa-chan.”

 

The omega pursed his lips in distaste and raised his eyebrows at her, but her teasing smile only got wider, after glancing at Iwaizumi, who had visibly tensed at the mention of his name.

 

“Oh please, Oikawa-san. I could never compete with your knowledge, but I do know a few things of my own..”, she bit her lip to contain the wide grin on her face and to Oikawa’s surprise, the alpha next to him frowned at her, as if trying to recall any specific memory. All the while, Iris continued with a cheeky snicker. “Two weeks ago, during a statistics lecture-”  
Suddenly, Iwaizumi’s expression changed to a one of realization and he clenched the fabric of his track pants, his face turning red with either anger or embarrassment. Maybe a mixture of both. It was a rare sight, since the alpha was mostly calm and seldomly ever got flustered about something that hadn’t to do with Oikawa, which naturally perked the brunet’s interest.  
The wing spiker glared at the female beta and growled in an almost inaudible voice that was clearly supposed to be a warning.  
“ _Iris._.”

 

The woman ignored her commilitone and instead, looked at the bespectacled brunet with one raised eyebrow. Oikawa nodded matter of factly and made a hand motion for her to continue.

 

“Seems to be worth it. If you tell me, you pass.”

Iwaizumi turned his head from his mate to his female commilitone, back to Oikawa and pressed with more force this time.  
“I swear to god, Iris..!”

 

The blonde clapped her palms together and erupted into a silent cheer at the brunet’s statement, continuing to ignore her male classmate. She leaned closer and the omega felt pleasantly satisfied with Iwaizumi groaning in protest and pleading for Iris to stop talking, but she was having none of that.

 

“Like I said, two weeks ago, we had a statistics lecture at 9am and apparently, our dear alpha right here,” she motioned her slender hand towards Iwaizumi, “didn’t get enough sleep.”

Oikawa noticed himself listening closely and he could already feel that he would get a good story out of this.  
“Hajime looked so sleep-deprived, talking about some _Matrix-_ Marathon, you forced him into.” Maybe the brunet felt a little guilty after hearing that, but the alpha had stayed awake through all of them, so it wasn’t entirely his fault.  
“He couldn’t hold his eyes open at all, so he took a quick power nap on the desk, but that stupid lecturer paced around the hall and I couldn’t wake him in time, before that _Stingy_ -sensei called his name and he woke up in a daze.”  
Oikawa chuckled along, eyeing his flushing mate with an amused expresion.

 

“Ehhhh~. Iwa-chan, that’s really embarrassing!”

 

Instead of answering, the alpha buried his red face in his hands and leaned forward, preparing for the rest of the story.  
The pedagogics student’s attention focused on Iris yet again.

 

“However, our lecturer told him that he should read the next slide out loud, so that everyone in the hall could hear him and I tell you, he was still dreaming! He rubbed his eyes and squint at the power-point presentation, reading:  
‘Production improves by becoming more.. _Tooru_ ?’  
(生産性はオートメーションの徹底によって向上する.)”

 

Oikawa blinked at her in confusion and Iris elaborated excitedly, while Iwaizumi groaned into his hands, ears a brilliant red.

“He read the word 徹底 in separate Kanji, mistaking the first character for your name _Tooru_ (徹)! You can’t believe how silent the room was! Everyone turned around to look at him in irritation and only then, he realized his mistake!”  
Tears had started to form in Iris’ eyes at the memory and the Oikawa felt his shoulders shake with laughter at the story.  
“I had a super difficult time containing my laughter, since I was the only one who got the reference to his omega mate, but he blushed so hard and felt so embarrassed that he fled the room without another word! Can you believe it?!”

 _No way!_  
Oikawa burst out laughing, not minding the volume of his voice at all and banged his fist on the table furiously. The female foreigner joined into his fit of laughter and several heads turned to their directions, some of the even annoyed by the continuous distraction. A young mother leaned over and tried to shush the group of students with a scolding glare.  
Iwaizumi looked up from his hands and gave an apologetic gesture to the woman, before flicking Iris and Oikawa hard on the forehead. The female beta quietened down and rubbed her forehead with a pout, but not missing to take in the alpha’s flaming face.  
The brunet omega on the other hand, continued to chuckle and leaned forward to catch his mate’s attention, who looked him in the eye reluctantly, embarrassment written over his flushed face.

 

“That’s so cute Iwa-chan! Were you dreaming about me back then? Or was your mind just simply flooded with thoughts of the glorious specimen I am?”

 

He let an eyebrow wiggle accompany his question and Iwaizumi gave him a light chop on the head, murmuring something along the lines of “You won’t ever let me live that down, will you?”  
Oikawa hummed in amusement and blinked at the other resident of the table, who was now sipping the last remains of her lemonade. She winked at her alpha commilitone a last time and grabbed her bag, before making to stand up.

 

“Well, I still have an appointment with a friend, so if you’ll excuse me. By the way, it was really nice to meet you, Oikawa-san! Sorry, for interrupting your date.”

 

The blonde smiled kindly at the brunet and Oikawa felt sudden warmth bloom in his chest.  
_I might have been wrong.. She’s not as bad as I thought._ _  
_ The former setter snatched his phone from the table and held it out to her, mirroring her smile with much less difficulty than before.

 

“Give me your contact information, Iris. We could get together sometime soon and exchange some embarrassing stories about Iwa-chan.” Said alpha sent him an alarmed scowl, which was easily ignored. The female took the device hesitantly and blinked at the bespectacled student with curiosity, before the latter continued with a wink of his own. “And please call me Tooru. You should know the character for my name already.”

 

Iris broke out into a wide grin and typed her number and e-mail address into the phone, before waving to the couple and turning on her heels to exit the café with a newfound skip in her step.

As soon as she was out of the shop, Oikawa leaned in to catch Iwaizumi’s expression. The alpha was rubbing his temples and downed the last contents of his water, small blots of red still apparent on his cheeks and ears. The brunet stared at him for a long time and eventually, the wing spiker set the bottle down and barked in irritation.

 

“ _What_ is it? Seriously, I should have never reintroduced you, it’s like I have two Oikawa’s now and that’s exactly two more than I can handle. If Sugawara joins your clique, Sawamura and I will go bald in just a few months. Please spare me from tha-”

Just as the tanned man was about to finish his sentence, a pair of warm, soft lips closed over his. He froze in his position and blinked at the sudden attack, not quite catching how it had come to this.  
After a total of two seconds, the act of intimacy ended with a surprised gasp of someone next to their table. Oikawa separated from the still flabbergasted alpha and found the pretty waitress from before, standing in front of them with the notebook clenched to her chest and pink cheeks, trying to avert her eyes from the couple. The brunet smiled at her and asked with a sugary voice, “Yes?”  
The girl tensed at the question and stuttered with an even redder face.

 

“Uhm. I-I wanted to make sure that you and your m-mate still have everything you need..?”

 

Iwaizumi, who was not exactly used to PDA in front of so many people, avoided to look at the girl and instead, frowned at Oikawa, whose grin only got wider at the explanation. He brought one hand up to his face and pulled off his glasses, making his vision blur for a second, but knowing it was a very effective, flirtatious gesture. With a low glance through his long eyelashes he adjusted his position on the seat, so that he was practically leaning on the wing spiker, staying apathetic to the latter’s hitch of breath and crept his hand up to the alpha’s inner thigh, stroking the sensitive area leisurely, while grinning at the waitress, who had a hard time fighting her urge to run away from the table in embarrassment.

 

“Thank you for your kindness, but I think I’m gonna make sure that my _mate_ has everything he needs.”

 

The words held a suggestive meaning and without another word, the young female practically _fled_ from their table back to the counter. With an amused chuckle, the omega caught the three girls at the other end of the room squealing and he was completely satisfied with the act he put up to show that he already had someone he could call his.  
A stronger, broader hand wrapped around his slender fingers and stopped them from working their way across the thigh, making Oikawa finally look up to find Iwaizumi’s piercing, green gaze, which was boring into his chocolate one.

 

“ _Oikawa.._ ”

 

The alpha’s voice wasn’t more than a growl. It wasn’t meant to sound angry or intimidating, but challenging and alarming.  
The omega instantly felt goosebumps form on his arms and neck at the act of dominance and reluctantly retracted his hand, suddenly very conscious of their current location, but without breaking eye contact with his friend.  
_I know, who’ll get dick tonight..!_

They finally had the chance to discuss their day in peace.  
Oikawa ranted about his lecturer and the assignment that was due today and Iwaizumi listened closely, nodding along all the while with one or two comments of his own. There were also a few short paragraphs from the not-so-talkative alpha, who tried to explain the phenomenon he got acquainted with during his last physics seminar, to which the brunet replied with one of his ridiculous sci-fi theories.  
It was pleasant.

They had gotten used to the irregular schedules and managed to spend their free time together, without having to feel on edge the whole time.  
They had grown with their latest argument and finally felt like a real couple for the first time in months again.  
After another twenty minutes of talking, they exited the café and parted ways at a crossroad. Iwaizumi took hold of his hand and surprised him with a peck on the crown of his head. Oikawa touched the spot warily and noticed the alpha blushing over the simple act of affection. The moss-colored eyes followed the cars that were passing by and he squeezed the former setter’s hand lightly.

 

“Uhm.. About earlier..”

 

“No worries, Iwa-chan.” The omega adjusted the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder and gave a wide smile as a response. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions concerning Iris’ feelings towards you. She seems nice. We can keep her.”

 

Iwaizumi’s tense shoulders visibly relaxed at the statement and he let out a snort, letting a smile tug on the edges of his lips. Oikawa squeezed his hand back and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s cheek, before stepping towards his turning with a wave.

 

“You better give me the D when you come back later, Alpha-san! Greet Koutarou and Tetsurou from me! Love you _looooots_.”

 

He was aware of the fact that his loud voice perked the attention of the surrounding people, but the sharp glare and the heavy flush on his mate’s features were worth the embarrassment. Before he could hear an angry snarl from his childhood friend, Oikawa skipped down the corner and hummed the melody of Meghan Trainor’s ‘ _Me Too’,_ swinging his hips to the beat and staying completely oblivious to the appreciative looks directed at him _._

 

* * *

 

It had been a bad idea.  
He had reintroduced his female commilitone from Great Britain to Oikawa two weeks ago and back then, after the humiliation in the café he had already been almost entirely sure that he would regret this decision.  
And he did.  
_Really_ did.

 

“Ahaha! He didn’t do that!.. Really?!.. You’re kidding right?.. Oh, and did I tell you what he got me for my 8th birthday? You’ll never guess it!.. Nah!.. NAH!.. I’ll show you next time!.. Of course, I still have it!.. What do you mean _petty_?.. AHAHA!”

 

The alpha exited the bathroom to get greeted by the sight of Oikawa Tooru, laying on his stomach, sprawled across the couch with an oversized _E.T._ Shirt and grey sweatpants that loosely hugged his hips and behind. His hair was more messy than usual and looked a little damp, given the shower he had taken after their dinner.  
He was holding his phone to his ear and wiped tears from his eyes, snickering into the microphone of the device.  
When the brunet heard the bathroom door click open, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and smirked at the athlete, despite continuing to talk into the phone.

 

“Yeah, yeah. He’s here now, we’ll see each other tomorrow!.. Yup, will do! Good night!”

 

Oikawa pressed the **End Call** button on his smart phone and lazily stretched his limbs with a yawn. Iwaizumi wiped his dripping hair with the towel around his neck and padded to the fridge in the kitchen area, returning with two cans of coke and a bag of mild-spiced Cheetos shortly after. The alpha placed the snacks on the low table of the living room and deposited his mate’s long legs on the ground with a little more force than necessary, so that he could sit down. He needn’t even ask who the person on the other side of the line had been.

 

“What do you and Iris have planned for tomorrow?”

 

The brunet scrunched his nose at the uncute behavior of Iwaizumi, but the tanned man really couldn’t care less. Oikawa got into a vertical sitting position and grabbed the remote, so that they could start with their movie night. Today they’d watch _Mamma Mia_ (The omega knew the lyrics to all of the Abba songs) and the first part of _Jurassic Park_ , which was Iwaizumi’s favorite. Not that Oikawa had complained at the suggestion.. The film was _really_ good after all.

 

“She’s free tomorrow afternoon and we agreed to go shopping.” With trained movements, the brunet flipped to the DVD input with one hand and opened the bag of Cheetos with the other. “The term finally ended and we haven’t seen each other in a week. She’ll meet Koushi too, since he’ll be coming along.”

 

Iwaizumi blinked at the concentrated expression of his mate, who was focusing his brown eyes on the screen to find the right settings for the musical.

“Uhm.. You know that I’m also free tomorrow, right? My term ended too, so..”

 

Oikawa let out a quiet “Yosh..”, as he chose the right settings and snuggled into the athlete’s side, nodding absentmindedly.

 

“Sure, we’ll do something fun too, Iwa-chan. Oh look, it’s starting! _I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope, with anything..”_

 

The alpha frowned at the brunet with an irritated twitch of his eyebrow.  
_Who was the one that wanted to spend more time together? Ditching me for your new friend isn’t what we agreed on, Shittykawa!_  
Oikawa continued to hum the soft melody of the song, completely apathetic to Iwaizumi’s mood and the latter sighed in defeat.  
He definitely regretted reintroducing them.  
And now, Sugawara would also join their little ‘ Roast the alpha-squad ’. At least, Sawamura would suffer with him.  
A sudden jolt to his right made him flinch and he saw the brunet gesticulating wildly with shining eyes.

 

“Oh my god, it’s Stellan Skarsgard. And look, that’s Colin Firth! He’s so hot! Ahhhhh~, Pierce Brosnan! His duet with Meryl Streep when they sing _The Winner Takes It All_ is sooo good! I love how they underlined that second scene with the tune of _Gimme Gimme Gimme_.”

 

 _Oh well.._  
He could never be mad at Oikawa for too long. Not when he looks like a teenage girl, fangirling over favorite popstar on TV and at the same time, like the most beautiful thing in the world.  
A lazy smile found its way on his features and he might have tightened his hold on the omega just a little.

"By the way.. Both of you owe me a bowl of ramen."

The brunet unglued his eyes from the screen and tilted his head to the side questioningly, blinking with a crease between his eyebrows.

"Why?"

Iwaizumi smirked down at the dimly illuminated face of the omega and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, both of you promised me to not make a scene at that café and neither of you held the promise."

Oikawa's brown eyes widened in realization and he hastily snatched his phone from the table, pausing the film and typing a short message that their failed plan of letting the alpha forget the broken promise, to his new, female friend.

"Geez, Iwa-chan.. You weren't supposed to remember that.."

The tanned man let out a loud laugh and ignored the pout of his mate, who seemed displeased with the sudden turn of events. Oikawa didn't hate to treat other people, but he greatly dispised losing challenges and the challenge to not make a scene about Iris' arrival back then, he really, utterly lost.  
With a last, low chuckle, Iwaizumi pulled the omega close and got hold of the phone, just to hide it behind the cushions on his left side, where he knew that the other couldn't reach it.  
After a few moments of bantering and whining, the alpha silenced him with a kiss and grabbed the remote to continue the film. Sulking Oikawa munched on his Cheetos in silence at first, but soon, he started to sing along the lines of the songs again, even having Iwaizumi join him at some point. It wasn't long until the brunet's favorite scene was about to begin, when he straightened in his posture and motioned to his mate to do the same.

 _I wasn't jealous before we met,_  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat.  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice,_  
_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice._  
_But now it isn't true,_  
_Now everything is new,_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_I beg of you_  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
  
_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear_  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

  
For some reason, the alpha understood why Oikawa liked especially this song so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap^^  
> YES! I AM A SUCKER FOR MAMMA MIA, IT'S LEGIT MY FAVORITE MOVIE AND I DIDN'T NEED TO GOOGLE THE LYRICS!!!  
> If you haven't watched it yet, dishonor on you, dishonor on your family, dishonor on your cow (Watch it now.) If you don't know the song at the end, listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxn9hbJh3uc).  
> I know that there wasn't much smut, fluff, drama or whatever in this chapter, but I really wanted to write Oikawa and Iris meeting yet again, because they're both precious and trust me.. The 'Roast the alpha-squad' will be a thing;)  
> I already have the plot for the next chapter ready and let me say this much: Oikawa's fam.  
> Omg, my fingers tingle with the urge to write that chapter right now, but I recently started to watch Prince of Tennis and my soul has already been abducted by those pretty fuckers, so I'm gonna watch a few eps after this update:')  
> I'd be super grateful if you'd leave a comment and/or a kudo on this work<3  
> To keep track on my progress, follow my blog on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl).


	17. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. It's been awhile?^^'  
> I apologize for not having updated in a month, but I was kind of concentrating on my other work, so please don't be too mad with me!(>.<')  
> At least, I managed to wrap up the plot for the next few chapters and will probably update quite soon again, so that's a plus! For now, I'll get into detail about Oikawa's family and past, so you should expect a few flashbacks in this arc;)   
> Have fun reading<3

***Five years ago***

 

_ “I’M LEAVING!” _

 

_ The 14 year old boy jumped from the examination table with a furious expression and stomped towards the door, just as someone took hold of his arm. _

 

_ “Tooru, please! This examination is important! We need to know if your body is alright..” _

 

_ His mother’s hair looked uncombed, deep, worried creases on her forehead and dark shadows beneath her eyes, resulting by a lack of sleep. He felt almost guilty for being the cause of it. Almost.  _ _   
_ _ He glared at her and yanked his arm out of her grasp with force. _

 

_ “You want to know if my body is alright?! Nothing about  _ _ this _ _ ,” he motioned down his figure, “is ALRIGHT! I’m an omega. I’m worthless. Why should I care about this examination?” _

 

_ The utter despair  he saw on his mother’s tired face scratched at his resolve, but the state of rage he was in didn’t falter by just that. She gave him another pleading look and whispered,  _

 

_ “Tooru, being an omega isn’t bad. You can bear children later and start a family with a mate of your choi-” _

 

_ “I don’t want to mate! I don’t want to bear children! I want to live my life in peace, without having heats and without getting degraded to something I’m not! I never asked to be an omega!” _

 

_ the sheer volume of his voice surprised him and he felt like he should apologize, but her next comment made his blood boil even more. _

 

_ “Please, I know how you feel, but-” _

 

_ “HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!” Tears were starting to well in his eyes and his hands were shaking, despite having clenched them to fists before. “How would you know the feeling of seeing your dream shatter before your eyes.. How could you begin to explain this..” _

 

_ The young omega wrapped his arms around himself and sank to his knees, choking on the sobs he couldn’t fight back anymore. “Why.. Why did it have to be like this..?” _

 

_ Despite the thrumming of blood in his ears, he heard the faint sniffling of his mother. His vision was blurred by globs of tears, so he couldn’t see clearly, but suddenly, it was black. His cheek was tickled by something and his body felt warm. Someone was embracing him, whispering in an assuring voice, _

 

_ “You’ll be fine, Oikawa-kun. Trust me.” The soothing scent of an omega almost immediately calmed his rage and he let out the first, shrill wail. For twenty minutes, he continued screaming about his disappointment and his fears. About his insecurities and the chances taken away from him by fate. He was clutching to the unknown woman the whole time, until he fell asleep in her arms.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been awhile since your last check up.. Any complaints, Oikawa-san?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

Oikawa had taken a seat on the cushioned exam table of the sterile room and looked around.   
In the past year, not much had changed in the furnishing.   
There were still a few cupboards, filled with various bottles of medications and a computer standing on the open space next to them. The shelves above were still equipped with towels and boxes of different sizes. On this side of the room, there was still a washbasin, a large mirror, the exam table and numerous machines, an ultrasound scanner the only one he could recognize.    
  


“That’s good to hear.”

 

A sweet, cheerful woman in her thirties wheeled over on a chair with a clipboard in her hand. She was wearing mint-colored scrubs and a white lab coat above. Her black, curly hair was pulled upwards to a ponytail at the back of her head, giving her pale skin prominence. Her eyes were dark brown, sometimes shifting to a caramel tone and she was sticking her tongue out in thought, a quirk, many of her patients found endearing.   
Her name was Inoue Tomoko, an omegan doctor who specializes in the treatment of omegas.    
With a final nod, she fixed the pen to her clipboard and settled the item to her lap, before giving Oikawa her full attention.

 

“It’s nice to have you here again, Oikawa-san. I heard that you’ve moved to Tokyo after your graduation?”

 

The former setter kicked his legs back and forth, a habit from his childhood that he could never quite give up.    
The term of his freshman semester had ended and he had successfully passed all of his exams on the first try. Therefore, he decided to take a week off and make it an opportunity to visit his family up in Sendai. But as he checked his calendar to plan for the trip, a red circle had caught his attention.    
Today was his annual check up. 

He had taken a night train and arrived at his family’s home in the morning. After having a quick chat with his mother, he had deposited his bags in his old room and made his way towards the clinic.   
A clinic for omegas.    
Thankfully, Inoue-san was a patient doctor. She was witty and understanding. Her smiles were sincere and her laughter contagious. When her patients were distressed, she would offer minimal, physical contact and speak to them in a relaxing voice. All in all, she was the perfect doctor for Oikawa.   
The brunet rubbed his palms on the material of his pants and gave a smile of his own.

 

“Yes, I’m studying to become a Phys Ed teacher in the future.”

 

Inoue-san’s grin grew wider and she gave an appreciative nod, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“It’s really admirable to pass your knowledge to the next generation! Especially after being a successful athlete like you, Oikawa-san. You didn’t continue to play in Uni, did you?”

 

_ Ah.. That’s right. _

The student looked towards his lap with a sad smile, examining his fingers that didn’t have the fresh callouses resulting from giving tosses anymore.   
  


“No.. Unfortunately, my prioritized university didn’t have a volleyball team..” The doctor drew her eyebrows together in sympathy and leaned forward to touch his hand, making the former captain meet her gaze.

 

“It’s okay. I believe that you’ll return to the court as a wonderful teacher and coach. Maybe you’ll teach my children someday, who knows?”

 

Oikawa beamed at her and nodded vigorously.   
They chatted a little more to lessen the tension and it wasn’t long before the raven took hold of the clipboard in her lap again, sending the patient a questioning look.

 

“May I start with the examination, Oikawa-san?”

 

The omega licked his lips and gave a determined nod, getting to his feet in order to unbuckle his pants.   
Inoue-san rolled towards one of the cupboards and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of white gloves, before returning to the exam table and closing the thin curtain to shield the patient from any possible intruders.    
Oikawa knew the procedure.   
She would examine his anus on the outside and inside, carry out a smear test, draw a blood sample and ask him some personal questions that would make eleven year-olds blush to the tips of their ears.    
It was a simple routine and he always believed that he would continue to despise these check ups for the rest of his life, since they made him feel vulnerable and  _ omegan _ .   
This time though, it was different.    
This time, he didn’t have a queasy feeling in his gut and his heart wasn’t hammering against his chest. This time, he was humming a tune as he stepped out of his pants and underwear.    
Inoue-san handed him a cushion, which he positioned underneath his belly without hesitance, as he climbed up onto the mattress once more. He was facing the wall, arms propped up to support the weight of his torso and his rear lifted up to give the physician a clear view. 

 

“Are you comfortable, Oikawa-san?”

 

The brunet hummed and waited for the first reaction of his trusted doctor. It didn’t even take ten seconds, before he heard her gasp and wheel around the table to stare at him with a look of pleasant surprise.

 

“You’re mated!”

 

Oikawa grinned at her and gave a characteristic peace sign. Inoue-san clasped her gloved hands together and broke out into a delighted smile of her own, before clearing her throat and switching to a professional expression again. She returned to her spot at the end of the table and did her examination like always.   
After disposing of the used gloves and giving her patient the permission to clean up and dress himself again, she put the swab into a test tube and giddily scribbled something down on her clipboard with a pleased smile. Oikawa sat on the edge of the furniture and waited for the first question in anticipation. Inoue-san met his gaze with a smug grin, before starting,

 

“So, apparently you’ve found yourself a partner, who’s taking good care of you, Oikawa-san. No reddenings or infections. Has he had experience before?”

 

The student let out a hearty laugh and waved her off.

 

“100% virgin! I’m sure of it.”

 

The doctor ticked a box on her document and her grin got wider.

 

“Congratulations then! He seems to be a natural.” After getting a dreamy “Yes” from her patient, she resumed with the going through her questions. “Since you’re still on heat suppressants, you wouldn’t get pregnant, but I still have to ask this: Do you use protection during the sexual intercourse?”

 

Oikawa answered with yet another nod and she ticked another box, before her expression grew dead serious.

“You.. are in a relationship then? I apologize for mentioning it, but you don’t smell of an alpha at the moment, Oikawa-san..” Inoue-san’s gaze trailed to the side and her face seemed conflicted. “If.. If you have been mated with against your will, you have to-”

 

“WAIT, Nooo!” The student almost lunged forward in his state of shock and the raven-haired woman whipped her head towards him, startled. “Inoue-sensei, you’ve got it wrong! Iwa-chan travelled to Sendai three days earlier than me, so he just couldn’t scent me since then! He had my consent!”

 

Her dark eyes widened at the explanation and she quickly averted them to her lap, pressing a hand to her mouth, as if sick. Oikawa tilted his head as he leaned backwards again. 

 

“I.. Sorry. That was unprofessional of me. I shouldn’t have assumed. I just.. ”

 

“You thought I wouldn’t willingly mate with someone after our previous appointments, right?” The young doctor raised her head in shame and met the brunet’s warm eyes. The omega male elaborated calmly, “I can’t blame you, Inoue-sensei! I was a brat until last year, maybe still am.. But now there’s someone whom I can call my safe haven. He’s..” Oikawa thought about his words carefully, bringing a finger up to his chin and narrowing his eyes, before whispering almost shyly. “He’s the one, who makes me feel worth of being an omega..”

 

The woman blinked at him.    
After she didn’t see his gaze falter, or a flash of uncertainty cross his eyes, she snorted into her fist. Immediately drawing his eyebrows together, the student whined.

 

“Inoue-sensei~! You’re not supposed to laugh!”

 

More embarrassed that he had intended to be, Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, listening to the light chuckles of his trusted doctor. After her snickers died down, she dabbed a tear from her eye and smiled like the sun at her patient, who eyed her curiously.

 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Oikawa-san.. I’m just very happy for you, that’s all.”

 

The omega gaped at the hidden reference to their previous conversations about mating and let his arms fall to his sides, murmuring a touched “Inoue-sensei..”

 

After the brief moment of miscommunication, they resumed with the questioning, until Inoue-san wrote a small notice beneath the document. She got up to get a small syringe from a drawer, taking a new pair of gloves with her and drew a blood sample from her patient, who couldn’t seem to stop talking about a certain  _ “Iwa-chan” _ . The raven smiled along, giving one or two comments of her own, before putting the sample and the previously taken swab into a transparent bag with the tag: “Patient  **#102** Oikawa Tooru, Omega.”

 

“How long will you be staying here, before you return to Tokyo, Oikawa-san?”

 

The brunet grabbed his bag from where he had placed it on the floor and pulled his eyebrows low in thought.

 

“A week, I guess.. My mother’s birthday is tomorrow and my family is celebrating, so we’ll spend some time up here in Miyagi.”

 

Inoue-san nodded and explained, “The results of your blood sample will be done in a few days, so if necessary, can you stop by at the end of the week again, Oikawa-san?”

 

The former setter gave a thumbs up and pulled on his coat, before approaching the door. A call from behind made him stop in his tracks and he turned to see his doctor leaning on the exam table with an expression of dejection.

 

“About earlier.. I deeply apologize for assuming something like that without having questioned you more on the matter. Please forgive me.” Oikawa shook his head reassuringly and spoke in a soft voice once again. “There’s nothing to forgive for. I would have thought the same after the  _ rocky  _ appointments we had before, no?” The woman looked up at him with a smile and the tension subsided immediately. Right before the student could turn towards the door again, his doctor spoke up once more, a sly grin having replaced the sad look on her face.

 

“By the way, Oikawa-san. You’re allowed to bring your mate to these appointments too, you know? I’d love to meet  _ Iwa-chan _ in the future.” 

 

Oikawa’s cheeks reddened at the thought and he murmured a small “I’ll think about it..”, before disappearing through the door and thankfully not catching the last wink from Inoue-san, who was more than happy to see her problem child this relaxed for the first time since their encounter five years ago. 

 

 

 

“I’m home!”

 

Oikawa stepped out of his shoes and hung his coat over the hook in the doorway, as a deep, male voice startled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Good to have you back, son.”

 

The brunet whipped around and stared at a tall, bulky figure in the doorframe of the living room. The man had black hair, which was highlighted by streaks of light grey, neatly combed backwards. His face was slender, with high cheekbones and a perfect slope, accentuating his nose. Dark grey eyes looked at him from behind a pair of frameless glasses. He was dressed in a pair of black business slacks and a slightly wrinkled, white button-down.   
Oikawa moved his lips around inaudible words, before a wide grin broke out on his features and he flew forward to embrace the man, standing in the doorframe with a smirk.

 

“DAD! How long have you been here?”

 

Oikawa Takumi closed his arms around his youngest son and squeezed back, replying through a mouthful of brown locks, “I arrived ten minutes ago. Where’s Hajime-kun?”

 

The student finally broke away and looked at his father with downcast eyes and a pout.

 

“He’s visiting his own family.. He promised to come over by dinner time, though.”

 

The older man let out a chuckle and ruffled his omega son’s chocolate tufts playfully.

 

“Don’t be so petty, Tooru. You have left the nest half a year ago and we miss you a lot. The Iwaizumi’s feel the same, so let him have these days with his family.” Oikawa huffed out a breath in faked annoyance and searched his father’s familiar, anthracite-colored eyes with a small smile. 

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Takumi squeezed his son’s shoulder, wearing a proud expression, until the familiar voice of a woman caught their attention. Oikawa Sachie emerged from the kitchen and rubbed her hands on the yellow apron she was wearing, fixing her cocoa stare on her husband.

 

“I don’t want to pop your bubble of sentimentality, but there’s still a lot to do! Dear, you’ll take a bath please. Your flight took forever and no offense, but you smell.” The man raised an arm and scrunched his nose at the unpleasant odor. She then turned to look at her son with a warm smile. “Tooru, I’d be glad if you would prepare the guest room for your brother and his wife. Ah, and also the leftover room for Takeru.” 

 

Oikawa looked at his mother in horror and blurted out, gesticulating wildly,

 

“Isn’t Takeru going to sleep in my room? He’s not too old to sleep with me, right? Has he asked to stay in a separate room? Be honest! Am I not cool as an uncle anymore?”

 

Sachie blinked at him in surprise, glancing at her husband, who shrugged his shoulders, before stepping forward and cupping her exasperated son’s cheek. 

 

“Calm down, Tooru. Takeru loves you just as much as usual.” The brunet let out a sigh of relief and tilted his head to the side questioningly. “Then why?”

 

Up until now, Takeru had always slept in Oikawa’s room when his brother came over and they would watch old volleyball matches on a laptop, discussing techniques and strategies. Sometimes, they would sneak downstairs to grab more snacks and stuff their stomachs full, with amounts of ice cream and peanut-flavored flips, every athlete would cringe over. Oikawa would try to pass on his addiction with sci-fi flicks, or simply give the now eleven year old advice on how to deal with girls.   
Yes, Oikawa Tooru was a very responsible uncle and therefore, couldn’t understand why his mother would prevent them from continuing their tradition.    
The female brunet, who had the exact same fluffy texture of hair as her son smirked knowingly at the taller boy.

“As far as I know, Hajime is staying over, right?” The omega nodded. “And Hajime will sleep in your room too, I suppose?” Another nod. “The same Hajime, who is your  _ mate _ .” 

After a moment of silence passed by, Oikawa’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and he quickly avoided his mother’s intense stare and looked to the ground.    
_ How could I forget about that? _   
His father, who had of course watched the entire exchange, laughed loudly and clapped a hand on his youngest son’s back, making him double over slightly at the impact.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed! We’ve all been through that! Just make sure that Hajime-kun treats you right, or else, I’ll have to have a word with him.”

 

Trying to escape this  _ uncomfortable _ conversation, he ducked down beneath his father’s arm and started towards the stairs, grabbing the wooden banister with a healthy blush on his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be upstairs..”

 

His parents beamed with equally amused expressions and reluctantly let their son off the hook with a chorused “See you later.” 

 

Oikawa climbed up the staircase and and slowly made his way towards his room, enjoying the familiar roughness of the carpet beneath his feet and the pictures on the wall, varying from portraits, to family pictures and  _ Oh.. _ there were even some of their paintings from kindergarten there.   
He chuckled at the nostalgic sight. Despite being away for a mere six months, he already missed the domesticity of his home. On the wall, right next to the door of his room, was a framed picture that made Oikawa’s heart stutter in his chest.    
He had been eight back then, clothes muddy from an adventure he had possibly experienced that day and one of his front teeth missing. Next to him a boy of the same age. He had a plaster on his face and his clothes were equally dishevelled, a  bug net leaning against his chest as he was curiously peeking at whatever his best friend was holding in his arms. Small Oikawa was smiling down his nephew, who was a newborn in the picture, all red-skinned with tiny finger and toes, sleeping peacefully, cradled in his uncle’s arms.    
The omega’s hands reached out and skimmed over the glass of the picture frame, an unfamiliar warmth blooming in his chest. The scene just looked so..  _ right. _

 

“Tooru! Akio called me just now and said that they’ll arrive in half an hour! You better be already working on those rooms!”

 

Oikawa let his hand fall from the wall and huffed out a sigh, well aware that his mother might as well be able to see through walls with that instinct of hers. With a last glance towards the picture, he turned and walked away.

 

 

Roughly forty minutes later, a ring from the doorbell echoed through the house and the former setter tossed his magazine into the corner of his room, shooting up from his vertical position on the bed with a grin. As he made his way down the stairs, he could already hear the cooing of his mother.

 

“Oh my! Takeru-chan, you’ve grown again!” Laughter erupted and Oikawa skipped the last step of the stairs, taking in the scene before him with wide eyes.    
His mother was crouching down, pinching the cheek of her grandson, who was bearing the treatment with scrunched eyebrows. Sachie didn’t seem to mind, praising the boy for his growth nonetheless. His father, clean and dressed in more comfortable clothing, was in the doorway, crossing his arms and smiling at them with a loving expression. Next to them, in the doorway, stood a couple, a woman with ear-lengthened, chestnut-colored hair, who was taking her shoes off and a man with broad shoulders and black, short-cropped hair, carrying two duffel bags.    
The man in his early thirties caught sight of him immediately and beamed, showing a perfect row of white teeth.

 

“Tooru! I haven’t seen you in ages!” He placed the bags on the floor and maneuvered his way towards him, taking his younger brother into a crushing embrace, which Oikawa gladly returned. “We have so much catching up to do! How long will you be staying? Have you made friends in Tokyo yet? How is your college life?”

 

The omega chuckled at his brother’s emotional outburst and only the fair hand of a female on his shoulder made Oikawa Akio pay attention despite having a stream of questions.

 

“Dear, how about letting him breathe?” 

 

The alpha broke away and gave a small smile, rubbing his neck sheepishly and murmuring a small “Yes, uhm.. sorry.”

 

The brunet felt his chest warm at the display of affection he learned to miss, since his brother got married, but the joyous reunions were something he always looked forward to.    
The younger Oikawa directed his attention towards the woman, who was smiling at him kindly and they mutually indicated a hug of their own.

 

“It’s good to have you, Eri-nee-san.” The woman was a lot shorter than him, around 163cm, so he muffled it to the crown of her head, but she also murmured into his chest, what could only be understood as “We’re happy to see that you’re doing well.”

 

They separated and only then could the omega male lock gazes with his nephew. His mother was right, he  _ did  _ grow in this past year and his head wasn’t completely shaved anymore, but had a few millimeters of familiar black hair covering it.    
Oikawa’s heart clenched. Takeru would enter middle school next year. Time was passing so quickly and it felt like it had been yesterday when they searched for pirate treasures in the river down the road.    
The boy fixed him with his gaze.

 

“Tooru- _ ojii- _ san.”

Oikawa Takumi snorted.    
Oikawa Sachie pressed a hand to her mouth.   
Oikawa Eri gasped.   
Oikawa Akio rolled his eyes with an amused smirk.   
Oikawa Tooru sank to the floor with a dramatic sob.

 

“Mean,  _ Takeru~ _ ! Me being a college student doesn’t equal me being an old man!” 

 

The student buried his face in his hands and whined loudly, pouring a good portion of hurt in his voice and it wasn’t long before a small hand patted his head with a comforting “There, there.”

 

The whole family was snickering at the scene and Oikawa raised his head to meet his nephew’s knowing smirk.

 

“Sorry.. Tooru- _ nii _ -san.”

 

The omega’s sad expression immediately shifted to a wide grin and he pulled the boy into a tight embrace, ignoring the other’s embarrassed squirming and arguing. 

The herd of Oikawa’s broke out into a fit of laughter and Takeru finally managed to escape the hug with a beet red face, until Akio turned to look at his brother with a questioning look, eyebrows up high.

 

“Say, Tooru..” the brunet blinked at his older relative and tilted his head in confusion at what might come. “Is it just me or do you smell different? Not bad, but just..” 

Eri, who had picked up one of the duffel bags again seemed to be interested too, since she stepped next to her husband with an equally puzzled expression.    
Before Oikawa could answer, his face now considerably warmer than before, his mother jumped up and down with a squeal, the oldest male in the house trying to calm her down in vain.

 

“Akio! Eri! Guess what, Tooru is  _ mated _ !”

 

The woman’s shrill voice sliced through the air like a knife and for a few seconds, everything was quiet.    
Oikawa Takumi facepalmed.   
Oikawa Sachie beamed.   
Oikawa Eri froze.   
Oikawa Akio’s jaw dropped.   
Oikawa Takeru blinked at his uncle in shock.   
And Oikawa Tooru felt an exhausting week approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have been confusing in the end so here is a short notice on who is who:  
> Oikawa Takumi (alpha) and Sachie (beta) -> Tooru's and Akio's parents  
> Oikawa Akio (alpha) -> First son, Tooru's older brother, married to Eri, father of Takeru  
> Oikawa Eri (omega) -> married to Akio, Tooru's sister-in-law, mother of Takeru (married INTO the Oikawa family)  
> Oikawa Takeru -> Grandson of Takumi and Sachie, son of Akio and Eri, nephew of Tooru
> 
> phew. Hope everyone got an idea of the fam now?^^'  
> I intentionally wrote this for Iwa's birthday and now he didn't even make an appearance.. Oh well:D   
> Still..  
> "Happy Birthday to my son/husband/hidden pleasure Iwaizumi Hajime<3"
> 
> Infos concerning the next update will be posted on my blog on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl), so if you want to, you can come scream at me there;)
> 
> I'd be happy, if you left me a kudo and/or a comment on this chapter<3  
> See you soon!


	18. Talks

Iwaizumi absentmindedly adjusted the dark green scarf around his neck and pressed the doorbell to the familiar household, securing the duffel bag over his shoulder while he waited for someone to answer.   
Only moments later he heard soft footsteps approaching from the other side of the door and unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation when it opened to reveal a familiar pair of warm, brown eyes.  
He raised his hand in a form of greeting.

“Yo.”

Oikawa blinked at him as if he had been offended by that one syllable, clutching the material over his heart, while sighing exasperatedly.

“ _ Yo _ ? Iwa-chan, so cold!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the overdramatic reaction, but couldn’t suppress a smile of his own, as he stepped inside. The brunet closed the door behind him and the guest set down his duffel bag to untie his shoelaces.

“What’s wrong with  _ ‘Yo’ _ ?

“Everything!”   
  
“What am I supposed to say then?”

Oikawa put a hand on his hip and waited for Iwaizumi to stand up from his crouching position to raise an expectant eyebrow. With a childish smile, he answered.

“Something like, _ ‘I’m home, dear’ _ , then I peek out from the kitchen and ask _ ‘What would you like first, a bath or dinner’ _ and then you approach me with that sexy half-smirk you do sometimes, pull my by the loop of my apron, kiss me deep and respond with-...”

The brunet excitingly motioned for him to finish the sentence, but Iwaizumi was having none of it, sending his boyfriend an unimpressed stare. 

“Someone to end my life.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

They both started laughing almost immediately at the playful banter. The alpha shrugged off his coat and placed it on the hook next to the others before turning to see Oikawa staring at him with something akin to longing in his brown eyes. 

“I missed you.”

“It’s been only three days, idiot.”

“You didn’t miss me then?”  
  
“I didn’t say that.”

The brunet’s face brightened at that and they took a step towards each other simultaneously, going in for an embrace. If Iwaizumi said that he didn’t miss to feel Oikawa’s lean frame against his, the brown fluff tickling his nose, or the minty scent wafting between them, he would be straight out lying. Nuzzling the crown of his mate’s head and holding him close, while the other was nosing his neck had become something the wing spiker had come to take for granted in the past months and if he was honest, he had had problems sleeping in the past three days at his own house, where there wasn’t a mess of long limbs and brown tufts right next to him. If asked, he would never admit that though.    
Therefore, it was oddly pleasant to have his childhood friend in his arms like this again.    
They separated with matching smiles and Iwaizumi’s found the omega’s eyes searching his once more as he spoke. 

“Well, you’re not wearing an apron to pull you in with, but..” Oikawa blinked at him to hear the rest of the sentence, just as the tanned man let a well-known half smile play around his lips, “I could still kiss you, right?”  
Not at all surprised by the suggestion, his mate smirked knowingly and closed his eyes in an attempt to lean in, when a third voice chimed in their conversation.

“I just wanted to tell you two that if you’re planning to continue, you should really move out of the entranceway.”

Startled by the sudden interruption, Iwaizumi jumped backwards and whirled around to see an older Oikawa leaning against the banister leading to the second floor, with a knowing smirk. Iwaizumi’s ears and neck burnt in mortification. 

“Nii-san! Cutting him off when it’s about to get good..”

The older brother descended the last step from the stairs, presumably coming from there and laughed heartily as he saw his younger relative pouting.

“Come on, you’ve cockblocked me a dozen times when you were younger!”

“I was a child back then! You’re an adult!”

“I’m a child within.”

“More like a brat.”

“Are we talking about you now?”

“Excuse me, if Takeru knew how you treat his gentle and kind-hearted uncle, he would leave your house!”

“Ha!  _ Kind-hearted _ ? Last year you made him snap a photo of your kouhai bowing to you!”

“That has nothing to do with-”

“Uhm.. Akio-san?” The older Oikawa momentarily paused the argument with his younger brother and turned to look at a very confused Iwaizumi. “You know about  _ us _ ?” At the last part he motioned between his childhood friend and him, who also seemed to catch up with the current situation.  
The raven slid a hand through his dark hair and elaborated calmly. 

“Ah, yeah. Mother gave us a  _ subtle hint _ when I pointed out Tooru’s different scent.”

“Meaning she blurted it out before we could explain it to my brother and his family,” the younger one finished with a defeated sigh.

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding.    
Back in Tokyo, while planning the trip to Sendai, the both of them agreed on announcing their relationship to Akio and the others when together, but apparently, Sachie had already take that matter in her own hands, even if by accident. At least, it didn’t seem like the older brother had anything against it if the grin and the violent hug he received from the older Oikawa as a greeting were anything to go by. The young alpha let out a sigh in relief.

“I’m taking your bag up to my room, Iwa-chan. Dinner is ready so you can go and say hello before we eat.” His mate had already grabbed the red overnight bag from the floor and called the message over his shoulder when Iwaizumi noticed that he was now very much alone with Akio. They’ve never quite been as close as real siblings, given their rather large gap in age, but the wing spiker had always found it pleasant to talk with the man, so he didn’t pay their current situation much thought as he spoke.

“Are Eri-san and Takeru well?”

As he looked at the slightly taller alpha, he got greeted by a smile that made his blood run cold. It was that slight tick of lips that he knew all too well from his former captain. The almost carnivorous grin that oozed superiority and had their opponents on court mentally bow down. Iwaizumi used to like that look on Oikawa’s face, but right now it made his throat oddly dry, because  _ he _ was on the receiving end. 

“Listen,  _ Hajime-kun _ ”, Akio placed a large hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and squeezed with a little more force than necessary, “You might know this already, but I’m very protective over Tooru.” A pause. The student didn’t dare to speak. “So it’s natural that I want him to find a partner that’ll make him happy and feel safe, yes?” Iwaizumi nodded slowly. “Good, because if I ever get a call from him where the word  _ ‘Iwa-chan’ i _ s paired with a hiccup, I’ll be sure to make you pay for it. Are we in the clear?” 

The scary grin stayed in place and another squeeze to his shoulder let goosebumps spread beneath Iwaizumi’s clothed arms. Without breaking eye contact, he answered with a shaky “Yes, sir.” 

Akio released his shoulder and bend backwards to guwaff with laughter, as if he hadn’t just threatened to physically harm his brother’s mate as soon as said omega had a complaint about their relationship. Eyes wide in shock, Iwaizumi could still feel the lingering press of the raven’s fingertips on his shoulder and needed a few moments to let his mouth cavity produce saliva again. 

“Ah! Eri and Takeru are fine by the way, thanks for asking!” 

In the blink of an eye, Akio smiled like the sun at him and tilted his head innocently before retreating towards the dining area. Oikawa never failed to point out how different his brother was from him, but apparently the two could be equally intimidating. A shiver ran down Iwaizumi’s spine at the intensity of the anthracite gaze he had received just now. The anxiety of the previous encounter hadn’t completely seeped from his body, when  _ his _ Oikawa made his way down the stairs again, sending him a crooked eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan? Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Concern was visible on his pretty features, but it didn’t take more than a nuzzle and a peck to soothe his worried mate. “I’m good. Let’s eat.” 

 

Dinner with the Oikawa’s went well, like always. Iwaizumi had been worried that maybe he would also be given the beans by Takumi, the head alpha of the family, but to his surprise, the older man had clapped him on the shoulder in a kind manner and wished him the best of lucks with his youngest son. Sachie on the other hand had been all over him, asking whether they ate enough or if her son was a bother to Iwaizumi. He had replied with a playful “Not more than usual”, to which the whole table erupted in laughter, well safe for his mate, who stuck out his tongue from his spot at the alpha’s side. Akio didn’t address him much during the dinner since the most important things had been said earlier in the entranceway. Iwaizumi knew Eri for as long as Oikawa did, since the older couple met in their high school days and the boys practically experienced the steps in their relationship at first hand. Therefore, it was easy to make conversation with the female omega, who always managed to make him blush with her “You’ve become so handsome Hajime”s or her “If I were only fifteen years younger”s. He failed to ignore the glares he received from her husband.    
What surprised him though was Takeru’s interaction with him. Or better the lack of.    
The eleven year old boy had managed to avoid eye contact for over an hour now and Iwaizumi felt awkward, since he couldn’t recall what might have triggered that reaction from the boy, he usually was so in synch with, especially when teasing his uncle.    
The conversation at the table went on, Oikawa rambling about one of his lectures and the others commenting on it from time to time. It was just loud enough for Iwaizumi to lean in and check on Takeru.

“So, you’re still playing volleyball Takeru?”

No answer. The child adjusted the position of the chickpeas on his plate without raising his gaze. The alpha frowned in disbelief.

“Ah, you’re entering middle school next year, right? Do you want to go to Kitagawa Daiichi?”

The other adults at the table seemed oblivious to their situation and Iwaizumi grew more restless by the second. What had he done to offend the boy?

“Takeru, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help yo-”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!” The boy had thrown his fork on the plate, making the cutlery clatter loudly and if that hadn’t stopped all ongoing conversation, his voice sure did. Takeru had squared up on his chair and glared daggers at their guest, who was visibly taken aback at the outburst. “I HATE YOU!”    
With that, the boy forced his chair back and stormed out of the room, ignoring his father’s booming voice that told him to come back and explain himself.    
For a minute, the whole table was quiet. Takumi and Sachie looked equally shocked, while the other Oikawa’s sat with perplexed expressions, Akio’s mostly twisted in rage. 

“I’ll go after him.”

Iwaizumi blinked out of his trance when he saw his mate stand up, brown bangs covering his face. Hastily, the spiker got hold of his arm and started, “Tooru, can I-”

“Give us a few minutes, Iwa-chan. This has most likely to do with me.”

Oikawa gave him a soft smile and the alpha released him. Without looking back, the brunet went after his nephew.

 

  
He knew exactly where he would find Takeru. It was their secret hideout and only a few selected people knew of it. Oikawa stepped onto their terrace and slid into a pair of gardening shoes, before making his way over the grass. He had grabbed a thick wool blanket from inside, as his nephew probably didn’t think of it. At least he hadn’t when he threw his tantrums as a child and hid in the garden at this time of the year.    
Behind their tool shed at the far end of the lawn was an old oak with a wide trunk that one could perfectly crouch behind. The lavender bushes located there, also did great to shield the small area from possible intruders. 

“Takeru?”

Oikawa called for the boy in a low voice, as it was already night time for many of their elderly neighbors. He approached the old oak and waited for an answer. 

“Tooru-nii?”

It wasn’t more than a loud whisper, but it broke the omega’s heart to hear the boy sound so vulnerable and small. He sank to the floor and kneeled in front of the tree.

“Can I come in?”

“..Sure.”

Had he been crying?   
With more effort than ten years ago, Oikawa crawled to the secluded area behind the tree and immediately caught sight of the figure under the black shrubs. Of course he hadn’t brought a jacket or the like. The brunet sat down next to his nephew and slung the blanket over both of their shoulders, basking in the warmth resonating from each other. They sat in silence for a moment, until finally the older Oikawa spoke up evenly.

“Why did you shout at Iwa-chan, Takeru?”

The boy tensed at the question, burying his head further in the arms resting on the legs that were pulled towards his chest. Funny, because the brunet would also relent to that position when he was concerned or nervous. Takeru’s answer was muffled, but Oikawa heard it nevertheless.

“I was mad..”

“What did Iwa-chan do to you?”

“He didn’t do anything to  _ me _ , but..”

“Be honest.”

“ _ Fine! _ ” The raven boy now fully turned to his uncle with a defeated sigh and started explaining. “When grandma told us that you’re together with Hajime-nii, I felt lost, because I remember you telling me that you wouldn’t get mated and wouldn’t submit to an alpha and I always thought that was cool and admirable, so I concluded that maybe Hajime--nii forced you or he’s being pushy and now you don’t have any other chance and can’t get out of it and are unhappy and maybe he’s keeping you in Tokyo against your will and that’s why you don’t visit us here in Sendai anymore. If that’s the case I don’t want Hajime-nii to be with us anymore.”    
At the end of his ramble, Takeru had to suck in long breaths to make up for his fast talking and Oikawa was still only blinking dumbly, before his shoulders started to shake. The boy next to him felt the tremors wrecking through the older Oikawa’s body and pulled his eyebrows low in a frown. 

“Tooru-nii..?”

It was then when the omega burst out laughing and his nephew almost jumped up at the sudden fit. It took the brunet at least one minute to dab the tears from his eyes and calm his erratic breathing (which sounded more like wheezing), before he could talk again.    
Takeru was scrutinizing him, as if his uncle could grow a second head at any time. Oikawa also turned his upper half so that he could easily talk to the boy in front of him, who was still trying to figure out whether or not the brunet was insane. 

“Takeru, do I look unhappy?”

The raven narrowed his eyes. “No..”

“Do you take Iwa-chan for someone, who forces himself on other’s?”

“N-No..” This time in a smaller voice.

“Is he a bad person then?”

“But you told me that you didn’t want to present as an omega and therefore wouldn’t  _ ‘stoop so low and spread your legs for an alpha, at least not in your conscious mind’! _ Your words not mine!”

Oikawa felt a little ashamed at hearing that and scratched his chin with a nervous snicker.

“W-When did I tell you that?” 

“When you were 15!”

_ Holy grape, he was 7 back then.. I hope he hasn’t told Nii-san about that!  
_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled softly at his still determined-looking nephew and stroked the other’s short hair with the same gentleness he had used when Takeru was a newborn. 

“You know, maybe I was wrong back then.. No, I was _ definitely  _ wrong. Back then, I’ve always seen things as either constructive or destructive to my dream. You know what my dream was, right?”

“To become the best setter in Japan..?”

“That’s right. Things that were constructive were for example hard training, victories in a match, or the feeling when I held the ‘S _ etter of the year’- _ award in my hands. Things that were destructive were me presenting as an omega, my knee injury or simply the existence of alphas, because I knew that these things would pose an obstacle in my path, do you understand?”

“Kind of.. yeah.”

“But what if I changed my mind? What if I found a new dream where those things wouldn’t be a hindrance? A dream where I can accept myself and everyone else as what they are?”

“That would be cool.. Is your new dream to become a teacher then?”

With a strong nod, Oikawa broke out in a wide grin. “Do you want to know who made me realize that?”

“Hajime-nii?”

The omega hummed in agreement and looked towards the first few stars that appeared on the dark blue surface of the sky, “Iwa-chan played a big part too, but I’m thinking of someone whom I’ve taught volleyball for as long as I can remember. He still plays and he’s pretty good from what I’ve last seen. He can be a bit impulsive and sometimes he’s way too smart for his age, but I know he means well. Ah, and he has the most handsome uncle in the whole wide world. Yes, he should be grateful for that.”   
Oikawa allowed himself to sneak a glance to his side and just as he expected, Takeru was hiccupping violently into his sleeve.  
He extended his arms towards his nephew and said child immediately climbed in his uncle’s lap, clutching the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to force down the sobs that threatened to escape his lips. All the while, Oikawa rubbed his back soothingly and peppered Takeru’s head with kisses. They hadn’t done this in years and many would laugh over an eleven year old crying so desperately in his uncle’s lap, but in this peaceful moment of serenity, neither of them cared. 

They stayed like this for a while, until a rustle to their left caught their attention. In unison, Takeru and Oikawa asked, “ _ Password? _ ”

A voice from the other side, “Are we really doing this?”

“Iwa-chan, say the password.”

“...Bugs are gross.”

The Oikawa duo beamed at each other triumphantly and barely suppressed their laughter when a head peaked out from one side of the oak. 

“Am I allowed to come in or have you decided to change the password after _ fifteen years _ ?”

The omega chuckled and attempted to give a thoughtful expression, before consulting the occupant of his lap. “What do you think, should we let the grump in?”

Takeru shrugged his shoulders and nodded, “He knew the password so he has my acceptance.” 

Iwaizumi finally crawled into the secluded hideout, cursing as he struggled with the lavender shrub and managed to squeeze himself between Oikawa and the shed. With an exhausted huff, he let his head rest against the wood behind him and complained, “I’m too old for this.” 

Before his mate could tease him about his obvious resemblance to an old man, Takeru crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the alpha male.

“Too  _ old _ ? Hajime-nii, I expect you to visit us still, when I play here with your children.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open immediately and even Oikawa had to blink twice to process what is nephew had just implied. The spiker asked hesitantly, “My what?”

Matter-of-factly, Takeru started to explain. “Well, since you two are together now, it’s highly probable that Tooru-nii will get pregnant with your children at one point. If that’s the case, which like I said is to be expected, given you are alpha and omega, your kids will naturally play in this spot too, no?” The couple blinked dumbly at his straight-forwardness, but the young Oikawa was having none of it. “And as the good cousin I am, I’ll naturally play with them. I guess both of you want to finish college first, so I’d be in high school then..”  
Takeru scrunched his eyebrows in thought and got startled when his uncle let out something like a squeak when he caught up to his nephew’s ramble.

“ _ T-Takeru! _ No one’s talking about children and what makes you think that we’ll have any, oh my god, you’re worse than your grandma..”

Oikawa’s face and neck burnt in embarrassment and he didn’t even dare to look at Iwaizumi right now. What was he thinking? Was he also embarrassed? Was he getting cold feet or was he really  _ expecting  _ something now? On the verge of a minor panic attack, he almost didn’t notice his mate clearing his throat next to him.

“Uhm, how about a change of topic." _Nice, Iwa-chan!_ "Takeru, are you still mad at me?”

That seemed to catch the boy’s attention, as he immediately scrambled to leave his uncle’s lap to stand straight and give a deep bow in Iwaizumi’s direction. 

“I’m so sorry, Hajime-nii. I take back everything I said at the table and I definitely don’t hate you. I can explain everything to you if you want me to, but please accept my apology..”

The raven seemed on the verge of tears again, but as he raised his head, Iwaizumi was holding out a fist, sporting one of the wide grins, Oikawa loved so much.

“No explanation needed. We’re cool.”

Takeru broke out in a wide smile and excitedly fist-bumped the alpha, before they resumed with some well-needed small talk about Takeru’s volleyball lessons and his classes in school. Only when the boy sneezed, they decided it was the right time to go inside, in order to warm up from the ruthless temperature October brought along.

Takeru apologized to his parents and grandparents for throwing an unnecessary tantrum and got a good scolding from Akio as a reward. Still, they all knew that his outburst hadn’t been too severe and therefore, the Oikawa’s agreed on calling it a night. 

  
  


The brunet was lying on his mattress in his room, scrolling through some of his messages, when the door opened and Iwaizumi trotted in, shirtless, with still damp hair. 

“Yo.”

Oikawa glared in his direction. “Is this going to be a casual greeting for us now? Don’t always  _ ‘Yo’ _ me.” 

The alpha glared back. “Then you shouldn’t  _ ‘Yahoo~’ _ me either.” He tried to imitate his Oikawa’s chirpy voice, the only result a fit of giggles from the other. 

“That was so bad!”

Iwaizumi grinned lazily as he pulled on a black T-shirt and made his way over to the omega’s bed. Said person didn’t move in the least. 

“Move. We’re not in Tokyo where I have my own half.” The scowl deepened on his tanned features and Oikawa flapped one leg over so that he was occupying even more space. With a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows he mouthed “Make me.”

The man in front of the bed narrowed his eyes in annoyance and waited patiently once more (in vain of course), before climbing over the other’s legs and slumping down to forcibly make the other give space. Naturally, Oikawa gave an affronted pout and retreated his limbs, which were endangered to get crushed under Iwaizumi’s weight. “Iwa-chan, such a brute!” 

Satisfied with the response, the alpha hummed in contentment and pulled the thick comforter over their frames. He watched as the brunet continued to scroll through several social media platforms, before his chocolate brown eyes brightened at something on the display. The spiker didn’t have to wait long for an elaboration.

“Makki and Mattsun have asked whether we want to have a Seijoh get together this week. They saw my selfie on the Shinkansen and checked if we actually are in Sendai. Let’s go Iwa-chan! I want to see Shigeru-chan and the others!”

Iwaizumi didn’t have to contemplate the idea, because he too wanted to see them again and maybe have a rematch with Kyoutani and Hanamaki in arm wrestling. 

“Sure, let’s go.”

Oikawa quickly tapped a response to their friends, just when a yawn escaped his mouth. The alpha pursed his lips and frowned in unease. 

“You should go to sleep. You’ve taken the night train and been up since then.”

The brunet locked his phone and placed it on the night stand before turning around to place his head on Iwaizumi’s arm, a position they got accustomed to since living together.  
  
“ _ I  _ should go to sleep? Iwa-chan, you have ugly shadows under your eyes! Have you not slept well the past days?”

The alpha averted his green eyes to one of the many ridiculous cowlicks on Oikawa’s head, before fixing his gaze on the glow in the dark stars at the ceiling of his friend’s room, anywhere but the wide brown eyes blinking up at him.

“N..Nina kept me up..”

“How is she?”

“Eh?”

“Nina, how is she? Does she miss me?”   
The former ace couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question.

“You know she does. Her first question was,  _ ‘Did Tooru-nii break up with you yet?’ _ ”  
  
Oikawa chuckled at that. “Typical Nina..”

“Yeah.” Both of them enjoyed the silence and the spiker used the opportunity to close his heavy eyelids, feeling a reassuring weight on his right biceps. 

“She started elementary school this year..”

Iwaizumi gave an affirmative grunt.

“Isn’t it weird? How time runs by?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Just,” the brunet shuffled a little so that he could also look at the ceiling, where several constellations shone in a dim yellow, “I feel like everything happened so fast! Takeru is almost in middle school and your sister started elementary school too.. It feels like it had been yesterday when we all played together in our garden..”   
The tanned man peeled his eyes open again and glanced at his mate with a raised eyebrow. “You’re being nostalgic.”

Oikawa stared back and questioned, “Aren’t you as well?”

He took a moment to contemplate the thought. Yes, it had been a little awkward to see his old room after six months of absence and it had almost been scary to see his sister having grown so much in so little time. Was he being nostalgic? Maybe, yes. There were some things he missed. For example the Seijoh practices and the healthy arm wrestling matches in the breaks. The ten minute walk from the school to Oikawa’s house and then to his own. Also the late night dinner at their favorite ramen shop. The ramen in Tokyo was good for sure, but just not quite the same as up here in Sendai. 

“Yeah, a little”, Iwaizumi answered after a while.   
The brunet next to him nosed his neck, to which he turned his head.

“What?” Oikawa wore his trademark pout and placed one of his long legs between Iwaizumi’s for better access. “Scent me.”   
  
The spiker blinked. “Why?”

The omega averted his eyes to his fingers, which had started to draw circles to his mate’s clothed chest. “No reason.”

“ _ Oikawa. _ ”

“Okay..” The former captain shuffled under the comforter until was on his stomach, forearms supporting his torso as he found Iwaizumi’s expectant expression. Oikawa looked.. restless? “I told you I had an appointment with my doctor earlier today, right?” The alpha nodded. “And of course she was interested in how suddenly I got mated, you know? She and I.. we didn’t have a good start, but that’s a story for later. So after she asked me some questions, she supposed I was taken advantage of, because I don’t smell of an alpha.” Iwaizumi’s eyes shot wide and he was about to interject, when the brunet motioned him to wait.  
“So obviously I told her that that wasn’t the case and she apologized, but if I’m honest.. I really don’t feel completely safe when I don’t smell of you.. I get nervous more easily and constantly look out for potential danger..” Oikawa’s voice got smaller at the last part and naturally, the alpha’s jaw dropped at the confession. Had the brunet really felt like that, these past days? If Iwaizumi inhaled right now, he could basically smell the distress coming from his friend. After seeing the shock on the alpha male’s face, Oikawa immediately scrambled for words in panic, eyes darting to the mattress, making his fringe cover the upper half of his face. “I-I bet it’s just a stupid omega thing, Iwa-chan! Don’t worry! Maybe my hormones are going crazy because we mated and are used to be around each other so often..! These three days were probably just out of the norm so I kinda-..”

“Tooru.”  
  
The brunet looked up again, face flushed and eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Come here.” Oikawa shuffled forward in uncertainty, until he was face to face with the smiling wing spiker. Iwaizumi cupped the other’s face with both of his hands and brought him down in a slow kiss. The omega sighed into the gentle motion and melted against Iwaizumi’s firm body, enjoying the attention he received in the moment. After feeling the omega relax in his arms and the distress seep from the air between them, the alpha rolled them over until he was hovering over his friend’s form.    
“Iwa-”   
“You could have told me earlier.” 

Oikawa’s glassy eyes focused on his and the pale fingertips twitched in the dark fabric of his T-Shirt. “I didn’t want to be clingy..”

The engineering student sighed exasperatedly. “Oikawa, you’ve been clingy for your  _ whole life. _ ”   
  
“Acting and feeling is different, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi smiled at the affronted expression of his childhood friend and felt warmth spread in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the scrunched nose before dipping to Oikawa’s pale neck. With gentle touches and trailing teeth, he made the brunet’s breath hitch quickly and if the clutching hands at his back were any indication, the brunet was accepting the ministrations gratefully. The tanned man decided against the idea of leaving a few hickeys as his personal mark on the neck, because those wouldn’t fade for a few days and he couldn’t imagine to face the large family the next day when there was proof of their nightly intimacy.    
After thoroughly scenting the figure beneath him, he distanced himself from the omega and took in the satiated expression on his partner’s face with pride. 

“All good now?”

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes and let his rapidly rising and falling chest settle into a normal rhythm, before smiling like the sun and embracing the alpha’s neck until they were both laying on their sides again. “Thank you,” came a muffled murmur.  
Iwaizumi huffed out a content breath and rearranged their positions, until the brown fluff of hair was on his outstretched arm and he could place his unoccupied hand around the omega’s waist. His collarbones received soft, warm puffs of air as Oikawa was already dozing off against his chest and the alpha could let his thoughts wander randomly.    
A lot had changed in the past year. Sometimes he thought that his relationship with Oikawa hadn’t changed at all, as they were still a bantering duo that could cause the other utter despair and major headaches. Then again, everything had changed.    
They were together. They could be more open than ever about their hopes and fears. Heck, they had reached a level of attachment that could even cause the other physical and mental instability.    
Even as a child, he could have never imagined a future without Oikawa. In his mind, they would have always stayed friends and know the darkest secrets about the other. Despite never having expected themselves to end up together like  _ this _ , he couldn’t help but feel an odd richness when he passed the picture frame next to his friend’s door earlier.   
He should really ignore Takeru’s comments sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uploading this in between half-packed luggage*  
> Yes, it's taken way too long to update, but those of you who follow my blog know that the past months have been hard on me and I didn't want to update a mess, so I took my time.  
> I'm leaving the country for vacation and I'm NOT taking my laptop with me, as I really deserve a break from any responsibilities. Sorry, for being selfish but that's really important to me at the moment:/  
> Therefore, no new chapters for two weeks, but afterwards I have time to write until the beginning of the semester^^  
> If you want to stay updated on my progress, follow my blog on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/0rdinaryfangirl).   
> I really missed my works, so I'll be sure to work a lot on them as soon as I'm back<3   
> Take care everyone!!


End file.
